More than memories Plus qu'un souvenir ch 19
by ginny06
Summary: Ron retrouve Hermione 7 ans après l'avoir quité... La fin de la fiction traduite par Pich'. Je reprend au chapitre 19 la ou nous avions tous laissés cet fiction.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Il y a quelques mois j'ai commencé à lire cette histoire qui avait été traduite par une des personnes de ce site. Malheuresement celle-ci c'est arrété de la traduire depuis maintenant 2 ans ... Beaucoup de personnes aimaient cette histoire. Donc je suis allez la cherchez et j'ai tentez de la traduire.

Voilaaa on retourne un peur dans le passé et dans nos souvenirs

MORE THAN MEMORIES - PLUS QU'UN SOUVENIRS Ch. 19 (nous avions laissés Hermione et Ron assez joueur)

* * *

Maintenant plus qu'intrigué et plus qu'un peu allumé par la nature autoritaire et la détermination d'Hermione, Ron sortit de la douche et pris la serviette qu'Hermione lui tendait. Il se sécha rapideament séchage et enveloppa la serviette autour de sa taille, essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'elle 'était extremmement duveteuse et rose clair.

"Je dois me rhabiller ?" lui demanda-t-il alors que Hermione sortait de la salle de bain.

"Je pense que ce serait un effort inutile," dit-elle du vestibule. "Mais n'hésite pas si tu le veux vraiment."

Ron sauta l'étape du rhabillage et suivi Hermione dans sa chambre portant seulement la serviette rose. Hermione avait tiré une chaise et l'avait mise au pied de son lit.

"Assied toi là." Elle montre la chaise, en parlant très sérieusement, comme si elle apprenait une classe. "Maintenant il y a des règles spécifiques à ce jeu qui doivent être suivies."

"Bien," dit Ron avec hésitation, assis sur la chaise, en cambrant un sourcil. "Quelles sont les règles ?"

"Tu peux parler," expliqua-t-elle debout quelque peu modestement dans le petit espace entre la chaise et le lit, pensant que son corps ferme était assez près pour qu'il sente son parfum floral. "Mais tu ne peux pas toucher."

"Je ne peux pas te toucher ?"demanda Ron, se sentant un peu déconcerté. "Quel sorte de jeu est-ce ?"

"Ou toi-même,"continua-t-elle, avec un regard toujours très hautain. Le flux à ses joues était revenu avec une vengeance. "Aucun contact de n'importe quelsorte ... jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement."

Ron ri d'elle. Il ne voulait pas ruiner le jeu d'Hermione, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement. "Devrais-je t'appeler maîtresse ?"

Hermione fronca les sourcils. "Pourquoi le fairais-tu ? As-tu une sorte de fétichisme d'enseignant ?"

Ron lui fronca les sourcils en arrière, jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit rendu compte qu'elle associeait lae mot maîtresse avec une Directrice d'une école ou quelque chose de ce genre, ce qui était plutôt drôle pour Ron qui lui avait de ce mot une définition entièrement différente. Il était facile d'oublier que Hermione était toujours plutôt naïve quand il était sujet de sexe, considérant que chaque fois qu'il avaient été ensemble ce fut extrêmement hardi et sans complexes. Même leur première fois, cela avait été Hermione qui avait fait le premier mouvement, elle qui avait insisté pour que Ron fasse l'amour avec elle.

Ron savait maintenant que sa hardiesse était plus du au fait que c'était une femme entêtée, confiante a utilisé son savoir plutôt que quelqu'un qui était drôlement calé en matière d'hommes et lde sexe. Il avait été avec des femmes qui connaissaient le pouvoir, elles avaient pris des hommes et les avaient utilisé à leur avantage. L'honnêteté innocente d'Hermione et sa hardiesse faisaient toujours appel chez Ron beaucoup plus que l'expérience. Il avait espéré qu'elle ne l'avait jamais perdu.

"Oublie-ca," dit-il, secouant sa tête avec un sourire. "Je commence à penser que tu a développé une sorte de contrôle."

Elle souria espièglement. "Je pense que tu pourrais avoir raison," dit-elle en froncant les sourcils, soudainement nerveuse comme si une pensée venait de lui traverser l'ésprit. C'est mal ?"

Ron haussa les épaules. "Ca ne me dérange pas. Pourquoi pense-tu que je me suis mis à genoux hier ? J'ai eu besoin de toi pour entrer dans le jeu et il n'y a rien qu'Hermione Granger aime plus qu'être autoritaire et avoir le contrôle."

"Moi, est-ce que nous ne sommes pas rusés ?" dit Hermione timidement. "Pour quelqu'un qui semblait quelque peu peu sûr de sa capacité de fonctionner tout à l'heure dans la douche tu agis un peu trop suffisament maintenant."

"Je n'étais pas peu sûr," dit Ron sur la défensive, quoiqu'en réalité il savais qu'elle avait absolument raison. "Va-tu commencer ce jeu ou non ? Nous avons vraiment une contrainte de temps. Le soleil va finir par se lever et je ne veux pas être assis ici dans une serviette rose quand il fera jour."

"Oh, cela me rappelle," dit Hermione, tournant autour de la chaise et allant à sa porte de chambre. Elle la ferma à clé pris sa baguette et jeta un sort sur la porte. Quel charme c'était, Ron n'a pas su le reconnaître parce qu'elle l'avait fait muettement.

"À tout hasard si Philip se réveille." dit-elle à Ron.

Ron n'aimait pas l'idée d'un charme d'Amortissement même si il était un peu allumé par l'idée que Hermione ai pensé que cela eu été nécessaire.

"Et si quelque chose arrive à l'extérieur de la pièce ? Nous ne serons pas capables de l'entendre."

"C'est juste une voie," dit Hermione, sa voix lourde avec l'irritation. "Nous serons toujours capables d'entendre si les Mangemorts décident soudainement de commencer une attaque."

"Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose avec lequel je plaisante," dit Ron sérieusement.

"Le fait d'être Aurors a fait de toi et Harry des paranoïaque"dit-elle." Il y a des jours où je pense qu'Harry pourrait profiter des années de thérapie et plus quelques doses de breuvage magique d'anti-anxiété. Je me rend compte que tu n'es pas loin derrière lui. "

"Tu ne pense pas que j'ai mes raisons pour être si paranoïaque ?" lui demanda Ron. "Nous avons vu la merde que même la dose la plus forte de breuvage magique d'anti-anxiété ne pourrait pas nous la faire oublier. Si tu avais vu ce qu'une attaque de Mangemorts peux causer, tu n'en parlerais pas - même sarcastiquement."

Hermione soupira avecexaspération. "laissons tomber. Comme tu as dit, nous avons vraiment une contrainte de temps."

"Okay," dit Ron, se sentant plus qu'un peu frustré pour une multitude de raisons. "Parce que je commence à avoir besoin d'une cigarette."

"Tu sais tu ne devrais pas vraiment fumer. C'est mauvais pour toi et je déteste que Philip vous vois fumer toi & Harry. Les études montrent que les enfants de fumeurs-"

"Le jeu, Hermione," lui a dit Ron,. "Ou je vais avoir besoin du whisky pour aller avec la cigarette. Tu me rends fous ici."

"Désolé, désolé, je ne te donnerais pas de leçon." Elle soutena ses mains et ensuite comme après y avoir pensé elle ajouta, "non pas tout de suite de toute façon."

"Merci beaucoup."

"Bien." Hermione respira à fond. "Tu te rapelles des règles ?"

"Je ne suis pas idiot. Il y en avait seulement deux. Entretien bien, mais aucun contact de n'importe quel sorte. Je l'ai obtenu."

Hermione se raidi. "tu sais, tu ne m'aides pas vraiment."

"Comment ? Je suis assis ici passionné et en attente, d'amour," dit Ron, incapable de cacher son petit sourire satisfait en se voûtant dans la chaise et en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine nu. "Tu n'es pas nerveuse, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je ne suis pas nerveuse," dit-t-elle défensivement.

"Bien, parce que il n'y a pas besoin de l'être. Croit moi quand je dis qu'il n'y a rien que tu ai fait qu'il me revienne en mémoire."

"Tu y pense souvent, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Hermione railleusement alors qu'elle commencait à déboutonner sa blouse.

"En respirant seulement," dit Ron, sa voix un peu enroué parce qu'il pouvait voir les bords du soutien-gorge d'Hermione.

Un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres et elle sembla trouver le courage dont elle avait manqué auparavant car elle rejeta sa blouse. Presque par réflexe, Ron s'est étendu et l'a attrapé avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol.

Il la porta à son visage, inhalant son parfum parce qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Elle portait toujours le même parfum qu'elle avait utilisé à l'école. C'était celui qui lui était curieusement familier mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi le parfum tirait toujours sur son coeur.

"Tu es étranges, Ron."

"Je sais" dit-t-il , laissant tomber la blouse à ses genoux. "J'aime ton odeur."

"Va-tu sentir ma culotte aussi ?" Demanda-t-elle comme elle avait ouvert la fermeture éclair de sa jupe noire conservatrice.

"La pensée n'est pas désagréable," dit Ron honnêtement. "Pourquoi, me laisserais-tu ?"

"Non," dit Hermione en riant.

"Alors je suppose que je ne suis pas," dit Ron, ne semblant pas trop déçu parce que la jupe d'Hermione était tombée au plancher, le laissant autrement occupé. Il remarqua que sa culotte et soutien-gorge était assemblés et étaient tous les deux faits de lacet noir. Il n'avait jamais vu Hermione que dans des sous-vêtements simples, blancs, de coton et la lingerie devant lui le réveilla plus qu'il avait jamais pensé possible Il pointa du doigt ses vêtements, agitant sa main de son soutien-gorge à sa culotte et lui arquant un sourcil. "Agréable. As-tu porté ca pour moi ou te sentais-tu juste crépus ce matin ?"

"Peut-être un peu des deux," a répondu Hermione, avecce petit sourire satisfait.

Les sourcils de Ron montèrent. "Tu as pensé que j'allais voir ta culotte ?"

"Je ne pense pas que j'étais hors de propos après ce qui est arrivé hier. Tu-vas me dire que la pensée n'a pas traversé ton esprit ?"

Seulement chaque seconde depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ce matin, mais Ron n'allait pas le faire savoir. "Il se pourrait que oui - de temps en temps."

Hermione se regarda, comme si incertaine de son choix dans des sous-vêtements. "Aime-tu vraiment vraiment ?"

"Beaucoup," Ron dit honnêtement. "Et sachant que tu les as mis avec la pensée que je pourrais les voir me plais encore plus."

"Tu veux que je les garde ou je les enlèvent ?"

Ron se pencha en avant, commençant à jouer ce jeu. Il l'étudia de près, la rendant un peu nerveuse, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Le soutien-gorge était coupé d'une manière qui soulevait les seins d'Hermione, les faisant renverser presque sur les bords de dentelle. Sa culotte était coupée haut, beaucoup plus haut qu'autre chose il l'avait vue dans et ils ont posé ses cuisses bien faites, faisant ses jambes sembler plus longs

"Gardes-les," dit-t-il, considérant toujours la proposition. L'observation de Hermione complètement nu n'était pas sans mérite, mais il aimait vraiment les sous-vêtements. Il ne lui ai pas arrivé de voir quelque chose si ouvertement sexy d'autant que les vêtements portés par Hermione, sont toujours très le conservateur. "Ouais, gardes-les certainement." Alors comme la pensée lui vient après coup il ajouta, "pour le moment."

Elle inclina la tête, prenant un souffle profond. "Bien".

"Bon," dit Ron, espérant avancer le jeu.

"Ouais," dit-elle, ses yeux évitant les siens, elle regarda le plafond, l'habilleur, le lit, ses doigts découvrants contre ses cuisses. "Okay, bon."

Ron attendu, inclinant sa tête et étudiant Hermione. Quand le silence commenca à devenir lourd il a demanda, "on joues toujours ?"

"J'élabore mon plan! Donnez-moi une seconde."

"Excellent," soupira-t-il.

Il attendu beaucoup plus longtemps qu'une seconde. En fait, ca ressemblait à plusieurs minutes et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder sa montre comme une distraction. Il n'était pas aussi nerveux qu'Harry, mais le silence et rester assis immobile n'avait jamais été son fort.

"Ne le fais pas!"

"Que ?" dit-il, tournant son attention en arrière d'elle. "qu'est ce que je fais ?"

"Tu as regardé ta montre!" dit-elle, ses mains sur ses hanches.

"cela va t-il contre les règles ?" demanda-t-il, incapable de cacher un sourire. "Je ne pense pas qu'il était. Je me rappelle les règles, vu qu'il y en avait seulement deux."

"Tu me rends nerveuse à bouger dans ton siège comme ça!"

Ron soupira, sa tête tombant en arrière dans la frustration comme si il parlait au plafond. "Hermione, je vais être honnête, tu dois travailler sur ta stratégie de jeu un peu."

Elle râla. "Tu es difficiles."

"Ouais, je suis difficile," dit-t-il, regardant toujours le plafond. Il souleva sa tête, soupirant d'exaspération. "tu ne veut pas juste sauter le jeu et le faire ?"

"Oh, c'est beau, Ron," dit Hermione, le regardant d'un air incrédule. "Casanova n'a rien sur toi."

Ron fit une grimace. "Qui est Casanova ?"

"Oublie-le!" dit Hermione, ses mains toujours sur ses hanches. "Tu es aussi romantique qu'un flobberworm!"

"Je suis juste tess règles" essaya-t-il de dire, la frustration faisant sa voix plus qu'un peu aiguisé. "C'est ton jeu, Hermione."

"J'ai dit que tu pouvais parler. Tu pourrais essayer de dire quelque chose de romantique. Ca ne te turais pas."

Ron ri. "Quelque chose de romantique ? Ouais, bien ? Um..." ... "Comment une poésie ?"

"Oui," dit Hermione dans la surprise, se redressant avec espoir. Elle le regarda fixement,

Ron ne pouvait pas l'aider, il avait doublé avec le rire. "Oh Merlin, elle pense que je connais une poésie d'amour ?" Il essaya de regagner son souffle, maiséchoua désespérément. Il souleva sa tête, totalement hystérique.

"Tu es folle."

Hermione roula des yeux, dans accès de colère de frustration. "Tu es vraiment désespérés, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ron suffoca. "Aimez la poésie" un un "-un - et tu pensais que j'étais s-serieux."

"Cela commence à m'irriter, Ronald," lui dit Hermione,

"Je suis désolé," ri-t-il. "Vraiment, je suis," haleta-t-il, saisissant on estomac il souleva sa tête pour la regarder. "Peut-être as tu besoin d'un type comme Gildroy Lockhart. Je parie qu'il connaissait des poésies d'amour."

Hermione haleta..

C'était trop pour Ron. C'était le stress de ces derniers jours,

Elle sauta sur lui comme un tigre fâché, giflant à ses épaules. "tu as juste ruiné mon jeu entier!"

"Il n'y avait aucun jeu," dit-t-il, riant toujours et essayant de faire dévier les coups d'Hermione parce qu'elle frappait avec force. "Avance-toi - une poésie. C'est drôle comme la merde."

"Ne jure pas! C'est ma maison." Il n'y a aucune grossièreté permise "," dit-elle, attaquant toujours sa poitrine et ses bras en ponctuant chaque mot.

"Tu veux ma mort!" cracha-t-il, perdant espoir en sa protection de la colère d'Hermione. "Umph! Merlin, tu donnes de ces coup de poing!"

Elle lui donna un coup de poing encore plus dur pour toute réponse et retrouva ensuite la raison et tomba à côté de lui, respirant durement. "Je suis folle avec toi," grinca-t-elle, tournant sa tête pour le regarder fixement. "Je suis vraiment furieuse, Ronald."

"Je sais. J'ai des marques qui le prouve," dit-t-il, se tournant vers elle avec un sourire. Elle lui rendit son sourire avec une lumière éblouissante. "Allons, c'est un peu drôle."

"Non, ca ne l'est pas," dit-t-elle détournant sa tête.

Il se roula sur son côté, se penchant pour voir son visage. "Je pense que tu souries."

"Descend de moi" dit-elle, le repoussant loin. "Ce n'est pas drôle, pas du tout."

Ron craqua de nouveau, s'étranglant de nouveau comme si il avait essayé de retenir le rire. "Allons, ne sois pas un bâton dans la boue," dit-t-il, "Rit avec moi, Hermione. J'aime ton rire."

Hermione était silencieuse pendant une seconde, avant qu'elle ne se soit tournée pour le regarder. "tu l'aimes ?"

Il inclina la tête, étudiant son visage. "Ouais, je l'aime."

Elle lui donna un sourire timide. "Je suppose que l'on pourrait le considérer un peu drôle."

"Oui, on pourrait," dit-t-il riant de nouveau.

"Tu sais, Ron," dit Hermione, se retournant et le considérant. "tu es en réalité tout à fait pleins d'esprit."

"Des remerciements, Hermione," dit-t-il, lui secouant sa tête "J'ai toujours été plein d'esprit. Je suis heureux que tu l'ai finalement remarqué."

Elle lui dit le fixant toujours. "L'Esprit prend l'intelligence."

"Il le fait maintenant ?"

"Il le fait," dit-elle, elle se roula sur son dos et diriga son doigt vers le pli entre ses yeux. "Je pense que tu es en réalité un homme très intelligent, tu le sais su ?"

"WOW," dit-t-il incapable de s'arrêter de lui sourire. "L'Esprit et l'intelligence, mais tu ne m'épouse toujours pas. Qu'est ce qu'une fille pourrait vouloir de plus?"

"L'amour," chuchota-t-elle.

Ron inclina la tête comme pour laissé la main d'Hermione glissé de ses cheuveux à sa joue. "C'est beaucoup, Hermione. Les blessures comme celle la ne guérissent pas si facilement que ça. Ce que tu m'as fais m'a vraiment vraiment bléssé."

"Je n'ai pas voulu dire çà," grinca-t-elle.

"Je sais," soupira-t-il. Il ferma ses yeux se laissant bercer par les doigts dans ses cheveux. Il était extrêmement fatigué. Il avait la moitié de sa tête pour juste demander à Hermione si elle voulait tout sauter et s'endormir. "Désolé j'ai ruiné ton jeu."

Hermione ri, ce qui l'étonna. "C'est mieux. Je ne suis pas le type sexy, séduisant, je suppose."

"Je pense que tu es autant sexy que séduisante," dit Ron, ouvrant ses yeux en lui sourirant. "Beaucoup même."

Hermione rayonna en accrochant ses doigts dans les cheuveux de Ron. Elle n'eu pas à tirer durement pour apporter ses lèvres près d'elle, si près qu'ils partageaient le même air. "Sautons le jeu," respira-t-elle.

Il étudia son visage, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. "Je pense que c'est un plan brillant."

"Je suis bon à ceux-là," lui a-t-elle chuchoté, en souriant.

"Ouais, je sais."

Ne désirant plus attendre, Ron se pencha et captura ses lèvres.

Ron était de bonne humeur. Il avait bien dormi, bien mieux que les nuits passées. Il a pratiquement rebondi du lit, mais était prudent de ne pas réveiller Hermione, parce qu'elle avait besoin de sommeil. Il savait qu'elle avait eu autant de nuits blanches que lui et il n'aimait les cernes sous ses yeux.

Il avait pensé qu'il serait agréable de faire cuire le petit déjeuner, parce qu'il était plus qu'un cuisinier, mais le fourneau d'Hermione l'effraya un peu. Sa machine à café a fait aussi, donc il consenti au thé et quelques biscuits qu'il avait trouvé dans son placard.

Philip n'était pas encore debout, donc Ron s'était assis à l'extérieur pour boire son thé, fumant une cigarette et cette fois, ne s'inquiétant pas sur tout. Il aurait du se douter que c'était trop bon pour durer.

Il reconnu le hibou avant qu'il n'ait atterri, un grand, beau hibou masculin neigeux qui avait engendré plus que quelques bébés avec Hedwige. Il le regarda monter en flèche à travers le ciel, volant aisément malgré le long voyage qu'il avait évidemment achevé.

"Hé, Roméo," dit-il comme le hibou s'était posé sur la rampe du balcon d'Hermione. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Pour toute réponse, Roméo souleva sa pate, posant la lettre attachée. Ron gémi, mais pris la lettre avec obéissance. Comme son propriétaire, Roméo pourrait devenir furieux s'il pensait que vous ne lui prêtiez pas attention.

"Merlin" dit Hermione, ouvrant la porte de balcon. "Quel beau hibou. J'ai pensé qu'elle était Hedwig pendant une seconde."

Roméo ébouriffa ses plumes, évidemment insultées. Il était un hibou très fier, comme son propriétaire. "C'est Roméo. Le petit ami d'Hedwig en quelque sortes."

Hermione haleta. "Je ne savais pas qu'Harry avait un mâle ?"

Ron se tourna vers elle et souri. "Il n'en a pas. C'est le hibou de Ginny et ils ont tous les deux une sortede douleur dans le cul. Aïe!"

Ron secoua sa main, regardant lugubrement la morsure que Roméo venait de lui faire. "Je saigne, toi petit de sh-"

"Que ca te serve d'exemple!" dit Hermione, en liant sa robe de chambre et enn sortant sur le balcon. Elle se pencha vers l'animal de compagnie pour mieux voir sa tête. "Hé bien, tu es de ses grands, & attachant hibou. C'est un Très bel en effet."

Ron roula ses yeux. Il suca son doigt pendant une seconde, tressaillant toujours de la morsure. Il saisi la lettre de la table et retourna à l'intérieur. Philip était finalement éveillé et il bondi quand il vit le hibou à l'extérieur.

"Oiseau!" cria-t-il courant à la porte de balcon. "Grand oiseau!"

"Il mord, matelot," dit Ron, Il montra son doigt à Philip comme la preuve "Regardes-le."

"Oh," dit Philip, étudiant le doigt de Ron avec de larges yeux "Mauvais oiseau"

"Aucune puérilité," dit Ron, faisant une grimace. "Regarde-le, il ne se snt même pas coupable."

Philip se retourna vers les portes vitrées pour regarder Roméo, qui roucoula des soins que lui portait Hermione. "Il ne mord pas maman."

"C'est que Roméo aime les femmes," dit Ron et ria sous cape. "Le mâle typique, c'est ce qu'il est. Il a presque enlevé la main de ton oncle Harry une fois. Ne s'est même pas soucié qu'Harry était celui qui lui a acheté. Il a des yeux seulement pour la Tante Ginny, c'est qu'un..."

"Tante Ginny!" dit Philip, avec une adoration épaisse de sa voix. "Tante Ginny aujourd'hui!"

"Toi aussi huh ?" Ron a ri.

"Ginny est très agréable, tu devrait le savoir, Ron," dit Hermione alors qu'elle rentrait dans la pièce. "Elle a une si belle prestance. Tu as de la chance d'avoir une telle soeur."

"Ouais," dit Ron sèchement et s'assis à la table pour lire sa lettre. "Elle peut être une douleur réelle aussi."

"Tante Ginny aujourd'hui!" dit Philip, toujours scotché à l'idée. "Jeu!"

"Oh, non pas aujourd'hui, mon coeur," dit Hermione en allant dans la cuisine et en se mettant à fouiller. "Je sais que j'ai quelques douceur pour le hibou par ici."

Philip bondi et courra dans la cuisine derrière Hermione. "Je veux lui donner à manger à l'oiseau!"

"Bien sûr," dit Hermione, sa voix brillante. "Nous allons lui donner de l'eau, aussi."

"Yay! Oiseau!"

"C'est un hibou. peut tu dire le hibou ?" dit Hermione de sa voie d'enseignante.

"Hibou!"

"Hibou."

"Hibou!"

Ron leva les yeux de sa lettre, regardant en fronçant les sourcils Hermione. "Hibou ?"

"Le Hibou en français," dit Hermione, marchant devant lui avec un bol d'eau.

Philip était sur ses talons, portant un sac de douceur pour hibou en chantant, "le Hibou. Hibou. Oiseau. Oiseau. Hibou."

Ron secoua sa tête et continua à lire. En entendant l'excitation de Philip de l'extérieur, il cria. "Ne laisse pas ce rat trop grand mordre Philip!"

"Il doit être habitué aux enfants. Il est doux,"le rassura Hermione du balcon. "Comment va ton doigt ?"

"Toujours saignement."

"Jetes-y un charme guérissant avant que cela te fasse des cicatrices."

Ron rejeta la lettre et jeta un charme guérissant sur son doigt. Il soupira, se penchant en arrière dans la chaise et passa les deux mains par ses cheveux et nettoya à fond à son visage dans la frustration. En décidant de ne pas penser à la lettre, il s'est levé et s'est appuyé contre la porte ouverte, observant Philip alimentant Roméo.

Hermione s'est tournée vers Ron, souriant dans le bonheur véritable. "Il est beau ce hibou, tu ne pense pas ?"

"Je pense que tu es belle," dit-t-il, lui rendant son sourire. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient parties et elle semblait très fraîche confrontée et radieuse ce matin, avec ses cheveux toujours sauvages du sommeil et ses joues roses par le froid.

Hermione s'est tourné de lui, mettant une boucle perdue derrière son oreille. Ses joues roses ont obtenu une nuanceplus rose et elle haussa les épaules. "Mes cheveux sont un désordre."

"Je sais" dit Ron et a soutenu le regard quand Hermione s'est tournée vers lui "J'avais beaucoup d'amusement à t'aider à les embrouiller."

Hermione a ri. "tu es mauvais."

"Seulement quand tu veux que je le sois," résista-t-il.

Hermione roula des yeux et revient au hibou. Elle pris une douceur du sac que Philip tenait.

"Quelle était la lettre ?" Elle demanda alors que Roméo manga la douceur de sa main ouverte. "Mauvaises nouvelles ?"

"Vous allez le rendre malade," dit Ron, inclinant sa tête en observant Philip alors qu'il donnait à Roméo deux douceurs immédiatement. "L'Enfer mange ces choses jusqu'à ce qu'il vomisse. Il ne (connaît pas ses limites. Ginny garde les douceurs cachés des enfants parce qu'elle se fait toujours avoir pour nettoyer le hibou malade."

"Ewwww!" dit Philip se tournant vers lui dans l'horreur.

"Je sais," dit Ron, tirant une grimace. "Je ne le nettoie pas, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Yuck!" dit Philip, correspondant au regard horrifié de Ron avec un de son propre. "Maman peut le nettoyer!"

Hermione pris le sac de douceur de Philip. "Je pense qu'il a eu assez pour le moment."

"Une décision sage," dit Ron, prenant le sac à son tour. "Si tu me montrais comment marche le fourneau je pourrais faire le petit déjeuner."

Hermione l'air étonné dit, "Ca serait très agréable."

"Yeeap," dit Ron en fermant la porte derrière Philip. "Parce que je suis affamé."

"Tu n'as pas très bien manger depuis que tu es arrivés ici," observa Hermione. "Je suis heureux de t'entendre avoir faim."

"Avec une vengeance," a-t-il dit, étonné Hermione avait raison, il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé. "Je pourrais manger un cheval."

"Alors allons t'enseigner comment travailler aux fourneau."

Le fourneau d'Hermione n'était pas vraiment différent une fois qu'il avait attrapé le coup de main. En réalité il aimait passé du temps à étudier les unités électriques lorsque il faisait des saucisses et des oeufs. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr qu' ils chauffent sans feu, mais il était néanmoins fasciné.

"Vas-tu me dire ce que la lettre dit ?" demanda Hermione lorsqu'elle bondi sur le comptoir pour le regardé cuisiner.

Ron hésita, se tournant pour la regarder par dessus son épaule. "Je dois aller à la maison."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Hermione, et Ron avait le plaisir d'entendre la déception de sa voix.

"Juste aujourd'hui," l'a t-il rassurée. "J'espérais que vous pourriez venir avec moi."

"Vraiment ?"

Ron reveint à ses saucisses & ses oeufs. "Ouais, je ne veux pas quitter Phillip."

"Oh," dit Hermione, le mal évident de sa voix. "Bien, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour cela."

"En fait si," dit-t-il, se retournant de nouveau. "Les jumeaux ont été suspendus de l'école. Je ne peux pas parler avec Harry et veiller sur Philip en même temps."

"Harry ?"

"Harry et Hannah. Les jumeaux que j'ai mentionné auparavant. Les jumeaux de Ginny," dit Ron, en s'ébouriffant sa main les cheveux encore une fois. "Harry a été suspendu pour s'être battu et Hannah a refusé de rester à l'école sans lui. Donc ils les ont renvoyé à la maison."

"Pourquoi se battait-il ?" demanda Hermione sonnant compatissante.

"Qui sait ?" dit Ron, secouant sa tête. "Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est suspendu. Je dois rentrer à la maison avant que Ginny ne l'étrangle de ses mains nues. Elle l'a juré si cela arrivait de nouveau."

"Pourquoi le suspendre juste pour s'être battu ?" demanda Hermione, déconcerté. "Toi et Harry vous avez participez à des baggares à l'école & vous n'avez jamais été suspendus pour autant."

"Il a tiré un couteau sur l'enfant." Ron tressailli, détestant le dire à haute voix. Hermione ne compris pas. Évidemment, aucun n'avaient fais ça à Poudlard. Harry portait un couteau qui parfois l'avait sortie d'une mauvaise situation. Ron avait porté un couteau aussi et il avait sauvé sa vie plus qu'une fois. "Je pense que ça rend les gens un peu nerveux. Les couteaux tuent les gens."

Hermione inclina la tête, avant qu'elle ne chuchote, "les baguettes magiques aussi."

"Très vrai," accorda Ron.

"Je vais prépare Philip et moi-même," dit Hermione, descendant d'un bond du comptoir. "Nous pouvons manger le petit déjeuner avant d'allez au Ministère."

Ron inclina la tête s'étira pour saisir son bras "Merci, Hermione."

Elle souri. "C'est normal."

"Cependant, j'apprécie," dit-t-il, se sentant un peu inconfortable. "Je sais que tu avais probablement du travail à faire; quelque chose de plus important que mon truc familial."

"C'est bon" dit-t-elle , debout sur ses orteils lui donner un baiser rapide avant qu'elle ne le laisse dans la cuisine.

Ron toucha ses lèvres après qu'elle soit partie. Il s'est rendu compte alors qu'elle adoucissait sa colère, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

~ * ~

Hermione trembla da froid quand le Portoloins les a laissés tomber dans un jardin énorme, enneigé. Elle inclina sa tête et regarda la neige qui tombait rapidement et furieusement. Alors elle retourna son attention sur la maison qui était beaucoup plus grande qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Cela semblait majestueux avec son toit enneigé et elle s'est trouvée presque embarrassé que Ginny ait vu son appartement minuscule.

"Neige!" dit Philip, s'agitant dans les bras de Ron. "Jouer!"

Ron le posa dans la neige et Philip colla ses mains nues dans la neige. "FROID! Froid, Papa!"

"Nous aurion du lui mettre des gants," dit Ron, tressaillant se baissant pour épousseter la neige des mains de Philip. "Je suis sûr que Ginny en a une paire sa taille à l'intérieur."

"Ron!"

Hermione s'était tournée à temps pour voir qu'une belle jeune femme, blonde courir de la porte d'entrée de la maison. Elle avait un peignoir bleu mince et aucune veste, mais elle n'avait semble-t-il pas remarquer car elle s'était jetée dans les bras de Ron.

Hermione fronca les sourcils car Ron l'avait attrapée avec enthousiasme, rendant son étreinte et embrassant le sommet de sa tête. Ses pieds se soulevant de terre alors qu'elle s'était accrochée à Ron.

"Tu m'a manqués," grinca-t-elle avec un sourire brillant.

"Tu m'as manqués aussi," dit-t-il , la reposant finalement loin de lui. "Tu as bonne mine. Tu as mangé."

"Oui," dit-t-elle. "Harry dit que je vais devenir grosse à manger comme je le fais."

"Harry un cul," dit Ron, drapant son bras sur son épaule et donnant une autre étreinte. "Tu es radieuse. Je vais devoir me battre avec les garçons."

Elle ri et Hermione l'étudia silencieusement alors qu'elle avais pris Philip dans les bras pour le réchauffer. La femme était plus que radieuse; elle était à couper le souffle. Elle ressemblait à une Déesse d'hiver avec la neige miroitant dans ses cheveux blond, blanche et ses rayonnant yeux bleu clair.

Hermione se sentit très simple à côté d'elle et plus qu'un peu jalouse de l'attention que Ron gaspillait sur elle. Ils étaient évidemment très proche.

"Hannah Elizabeth Michael," Ginny cria en venant taper du pied au pas de la porte. "À l'extérieur sans une veste. tu vas attraper ta mort."

Ginny drapa le châle qu'elle avait dans ses mains sur les épaules de la femme avant qu'elle ne se soit tournée vers Ron, étant debout sur ses orteils pour placer un baiser sur sa joue. "Elle ne pense pas."

"J'étais juste enthousiasmé de le voir," geint la femme, tremblant finalement de froid. "Cela fais des mois."

"Je sais, l'amour. Je sais," dit Ginny, secouant sa tête avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers Hermione et Philip. "les enfants. Ils te rendront folle." Elle pris Philip des bras de Hermione. "Regarde-toi sans gants. J'aurai du vous dire qu'il neigait."

"Tante Ginny!" dit Philip, enveloppant ses bras autour de Ginny et lui donnant une étreinte féroce.

"Oh! Un bébé," dit la femme, enchanté. "Je ne l'ai même pas vu."

"Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné ?" dit Ginny, secouant sa tête de nouveau avant de revenir à Hermione. "As-tu rencontré Hannah ?"

"Non, non formellement," dit Hermione, fronçant les sourcils. "Hannah le jumeau de Poudlard ?"

"Elle-Même," dit Ginny roulant ses yeux. "Son frère est à l'intérieur. Je ne lui parle pas, Ron. Je le tuerai si je le faisais. Donné un coup de couteau. Je pourrais mourir d'embarras. Remerciez Dieu que tu es démasqué si rapidement "

"Ce n'était pas sa faute," geint Hannah de nouveau et Hermione se rendit compte que quoiqu'elle ait semblé plus vieille, son ton et le lancement était celui d'un adolescent.

Ginny fit signe de la main "Hannah, tu pourrait être poli et dit salut à Hermione. Elle est la très cher ami de Ron."

"Salut, Hermione," salua la femme, en se tournant pour donner un sourire à Hermione. "le bébé est si mignon."

"Merci," dit Hermione "Je le pense aussi."

"Il est beau," dit Ginny à Hannah, qui s'accrochait toujours de Ron. "Ron, rammene cet enfant à l'intérieur avant qu'elle ne meure de froid."

"Je pense qu'elle peut vous étrangler longtemps avant que cela n'arrive," dit Ron, serrant le bras d'Hannah de nouveau en la menant à l'intérieur. "Tu es de bonne humeur pour venir déchaussés hors de l'école."

"Tu sais Je préférerais être à la maison," dit-t-elle, en se tournant pour lever les yeux vers Ron elle chuchota assez fort pour qu'Hermione puisse entendre. "Son bébé il te ressemble, Ron."

Ron ri. "n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je l'aime à la mort, mais la fille ne le pense pas," Ginny soupira alors qu'elle était debout à côté de Hermione a observé Hannah & Ron revenir vers la maison. "n'avons nous jamais été jeunes et insouciants ?"

"Peut-être une fois, il y a très longtemps," dit Hermione, soupirant alors qu'elle aussi observait Ron avec Hannah. "Hannah ne fait pas dix-sept. ans"

Ginny se retourna, lui donnant un sourire triste en l'étudiant. "La Guerre elle nous vieillit avant notre temps. Nous portons tous les blessures, un peu plus que d'autres. Hannah en fait partit et cela se voit."

"Je n'y avais pas pensé," dit Hermione, "Je suis désolé."

"Ne le soit pas," dit Ginny, changeant Philip de bras pour prendre celui d'Hermione. "C'est quelque chose que j'aime chez toi. Tu ne vois pas le plus mauvais comme le reste de nous. Tu n'es pas las. J'espère que tu ne le sera jamais . Maintenant, amenons ce pauvre bébé sans gants à l'intérieur."

La maison de Ginny était belle. Même avec des jouets dispersés de partout, ca sentait le frais, le propre, le terrain en plein air qui différait du Terrier, était plus qu'à quoi Hermione s'était attendue.

Ses meubles étaient d'un goût exquis, pas froid et inconfortable à regarder. Ses tapis et rideaux tout correspondait et Hermione étaient certaine que la maison et le mobilier valaient une petite fortune.

"Le Ministère te finance t-il ?" demanda Hermione en regardant des enfants sortir de la boiserie pour saluer Ron.

Ginny renifla. "Je ne pourrait meme pas alimenter ces enfants sur les fonds que le ministère fournit."

"Comment te permes-tu tout cela ?" demanda Hermione se tournant vers elle dans la surprise.

"Les Donations surtout," dit Ginny en haussant les épaules. "Ron fait beaucoup de choses. Chaque fois qu'il sress j'obtiens un nouveau meuble. Comme tu peux le voir, il stress beaucoup."

"Ron a fait tout cela ?" haleta Hermione, en dirigeant sa main sur une table en bois cerise ornée contre le mur. "C'est beau. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il l'ai fait."

"Tu n'avait pas pensé qu'étant un Auror Ron est tout fait, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Ginny en souriant.

"Oui, en réalité."

"Mon frère, un homme de beaucoup de talents," dit Ginny dramatiquement avant qu'elle ne se se tourne pour regarder les enfants, qui tout s'accrochait maintenant à Ron. "Cher Lord, je me trouve devant le besoin de te rendre ton fils."

Ginny rendit Philip à Hermione et s'est ensuite approchée de Ron, tirant une petite fille de sa jambe.

"Pouvons-nous laisser votre oncle Ron enlever son manteau avant que vous ne l'attaquiez ? dit-t-elle poussant la petite fille et saisissant ensuite une autre fille qui était dans les bras de Ron.

"Emily, laisse le." Ginny remis Emily à Hannah, qui planait toujours près de Ron. "Hannah, soit un amour et fait quelque chose avec ces enfants. Ils vont étrangler le pauvre Ron."

"C'est excellent," dit Ron en enlevant des épaules sa veste et la jetant sur le divan. "Où est Harry ?"

"Dans la cuisine," a dit Hannah à Ron, en lui tenant toujours Emily. "Il est inquiété que vous êtes fous à lui."

"Je suis folle," dit Ginny avec indignation. "Il devrait se tourmenter pour ce qu'il a fait."

"Mlle Hermione" elle se pencha pour regarder une petite fille qui avait environ huit ou neuf ans. Elle tirait sur la jupe d'Hermione impatiemment. "Mlle, puis-je voir Philip ?"

"Oh, y-yes, je suppose," dit Hermione, se penchant mettant Philip sur ses pieds. "Comment tu t'apelles ? ?"

"Marley," dit-elle, en donnant à Hermione un sourire brillant. "J'aime juste Philip. Je regrette qu'il ne puisse pas rester ici. Il peut partager ma chambre. Seulement Emily ronfle parfois."

"J'ai peur de lui manquer terriblement," dit Hermione en commencant de déboutonner le manteau de Philip. "Mais tu peux bien jouer avec lui quand il est ici."

"Jeu!" dit Philip en retirant les épaules de son manteau.

"Ca ira ?"

Hermione leva les yeux DE Philip qui était parti en courant avec Marley, pour allez voir Ron. "Oui, ca ira, va faire ce que tu a as faire"

"Je déteste t'abandonner à ces enfants" dit Ron, inclinant sa tête vers les enfants. "Je sais qu'ils sont écrasants si ne sais pas t'y prendre."

"Va voir Harry," dit Ginny qui était apparue derrière Ron. "Je suis parfaitement capable de jouer à l'hôte pourHermione."

* * *

Voila j'espère que la traduction vous convient Xoxo

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Ron trouva le jumeau d'Hannah Harry dans la cuisine, entrain de manger le gâteau de chocolat directement sur plateau. C'était une bonne chose que Ginny l'avait ignoré, parce qu'elle l'aurait tué juste pour cela.

"Tu sais, ils font des assiettes pour une raison," dit Ron, souriant d'un air satisfait en s'appuyant contre l'embrasure de la porte et étudia Harry, en se demandant s'il n'avait jamais été que jeune et provoquant.

Harry s'est retourné vers lui avec sa fourchette à mi-chemin à sa bouche. "Tu ne vas pas le dire Ginny, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Nah," dit Ron, entrant dans la cuisine et ouvrant un tiroir. Il en sortit une fourchette et s'assis à côté d'Harry. Il pris un morceau, le savourant. "C'est bon," a-t-il marmonné, sa bouche toujours pleine.

"Le mieux," accorda Harry en prenant une autre fourchette de gateau "Ginny fait les meilleurs gâteaux. Rien à Poudlard ne peut les dépasser."

"Regarde," dit Ron en coupant le gâteau avec la fourchette, faisant une tranche propre. "La clé c'est de manger dans des sections, pas au milieu comme tu le fait. Si tu le mange coupé comme ça, personne ne serait le plus sage. Je n'obtiens laucune assiette sale, aucun morceau qui pourrait servir de preuve, et personne ne saura que quelqu'un a mangé directement dans le plateau. Le truc c'est ça comme ça les femmes ne deviennent pas folles. C'est des années de sagesse que je te communique, garçon."

Harry s'étrangla avec son gâteau, se tourna pour regarder Ron d'un air incrédule. "Tu m'apprend l'esprit criminel."

Ron ri aussi. "Bé on m'as dit. Mais, j'ai grandi avec Fred et George, pour ne pas mentionner la Mlle Ginny incorrigible. Ils ont pratiquement inventé la pensée détournée."

Harry renifla. "Ouais, je parie Ginny n'a jamais transgressé une règle à l'école."

Ron pris un autre morsure de gâteau et s'est tourné pour regarder Harry, lui arquant un sourcil. "Tu crois ça vraiment ?"

"Bien, elle est parfaite, non ?"

Ron roula ses yeux "À personne parfait, camarade. Personne. Pas Ginny, pas toi, certainement pas moi."

Harry inclina la tête et le regarda manger le gâteau. Il était silencieux et finalement ses épaules se s'effondra & soupira "J'ai vraiment foiré, moi, Ron ?"

"Tu es intervenus ça c'est sur," Ron s'étendit et a mis une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. "J'ai lu la lettre de Poudlard."

Harry gémi, se tournant pour regarder Ron miséreux. "Elle te l'a envoyé ?"

"Ouais," dit-il, secouant sa tête. "Tu as mis un enfant à l'infiermerie - de tes mains nues. Il n'y a aucune raison de cela. On doit travailler sur ta colère, trouver une façon plus constructive de la canaliser ou quelque chose."

"Je sais," dit Harry, en egardant ses mains. "J'ai essaié, Ron. vraiment . Tu sais que je ne veux pas vous attirer des ennuis à Ginny & à toi. Vous deux vous êtes la seule famille avec Hannah que j'ai."

"Tu as bien plus que ça. Regarde Grandmère et tous les enfants. Ils vous aiment tous," dit Ron en prenant un autre morceau de gâteau. "Grand-père, Fred et George. Charlie. Bill --"

"Yees" dit Harry, en se tournant et en le regardant fixement. Ses yeux glacials se sont rétrécis. "Fait-moi sentir plus mauvais, pourquoi pas ? Grandmère Weasley est plus mauvaise que Ginny. Elle va avoir mon cul."

Ron ri. "Probablement, mais j'ai un secret à te dire."

"Lequel ?"

"Vraiment très bientôt Grandmère Weasley va être si chaude et gonflé sur ma mise à mort, qu'elle ne va pas même te clignoter un oeil."

Les sourcils d'Harry s'éleva par surprise. "Pourquoi vas-t-elle te tuer ?"

"Tu n'es pas le seul qui soit en mauvaise posture," dit Ron, secouant sa tête. "Je vais prendre la raclé du siècle. Elle sera dans les livres de record. Tu vas être là pour rapiécer mes blessures sanglantes, hein camarade ?"

"Bien sûr," dit Harry en riant. "Dis-moi ce que tu as fait."

"Parle d'abord" dit Ron, en pointant sa fourchette vers Harry. "Si je vais volontairement m'offrir comme sacrifice à Grandmère pour toi, je veux savoir pourquoi."

Harry ouvra sa bouche pour parler quand Ginny Ginny fit irruption. Elle s'arrêta à la porte de cuisine, regardant fixement Ron, qui venait de prendre un morceau de son gâteau.

"Ne me dit pas que--" dit-t-elle secouant sa tête. "Tu ne mange pas le gâteau que je viens juste de faire directement dans le plate."

"Je vais être obligé de t'enlever ça de la méoire ?" demanda Ron innocemment.

"J'ai fait ce gâteau pour le bébé et Hermione. J'allais faire du thé. Il allait être beau," dit-t-elle avec indignation. "Maintenant je lui donne quoi ?"

"Des Biscuits," suggéra Ron.

Ginny exaspéré. "Regarde juste ce que je donne à cette pauvre femme. Je me trouve devant le besoin de prier son pardon - directement dans le plat. Je vais feindre de ne pas remarquer. Je ne l'ai même pas vu. Mon frère n'est pas un porc."

Ron ri alors que Ginny sortait de la cuisine en marmonant. "Tu l'a poussé à bout" a-t-il dit à Harry une fois que Ginny est partie.

"Ouais," dit Harry en souriant à Ron. "Merci de ne pas lui avoir dit que j'avais commencé."

"Tu me doit double maintenant. allez parle matelot" dit Ron en retournant son attention sur le gateau. "Crache moi tout."

"Ron ?"

"Hmm ?" dit Ron en prenant une bouchée de gâteau.

Harry souri d'un air satisfait. "Qui est Hermione ?"

"Non, non," dit Ron, secouant sa tête. "Tu parle d'abord. C'est le marché."

"D'accord" soupira Harry, quoique son regard était provoquant. "Un certain garçon a dit quelque chose de grossier à Hannah et j'ai perdu le contrôle. Voilà."

"Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?" demanda Ron en se tournant pour le regarder.

"Quelque chose de grossier."

Les yeux de Ron se sont rétrécis. "Comment ça grossier ?"

"Vraiment grossier. Trop grossier pour se répéter," dit Harry, son visage rougissant. "Il la menaçait, Ron. Il l'a suivie pendant des semaines. Il l'a mise à bout de nerfs. Pourquoi pense-tu qu'elle a sauté dans le train pour rentrer à la maison avec moi ? Elle ne veut pas être seule sans moi. Elle a peur de lui."

Ron inclina la tête comme si il traitait les informations. "Tu pense vraiment qu'il est une menace ?"

"Oui vraiment," dit Harry, sa voix toujours provoquante et fâchée. "C'est un Serpentard et c'est un bâtard gras. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui, il pourrait la violer ou pire."

Ron tressailli, posa sa fourchette pour se passer sa main dans ses cheveux avec la frustration. "Harry, as-tu pensé que peut-être ton passé te rend paranoïaque ? Juste un peu ? Peut-être il a juste le béguin pour elle. Hannah est une jolie fille."

"Je ne suis pas un putain de paranoïaque!" gronda Harry en sautant de sa chaise. Il était maigrelet autrefois, mais plus maintenant. Il n'était pas aussi grand que Ron, mais il était terriblement près. Il avait de larges épaules et des muscles bien aiguisé ce qui étaient rares sur un garçon si jeune, mais il semblait changé tout le temps. Ron avait commencé dans l'espoirs de lui faire contrôler sa colère. Son plan avait impliqué quelques ennuis, comme Harry avait toujours un caractère très vif et maintenant il était physiquement intimidant. Ron n'était pas effrayé de lui, mais il savait que d'autres l'étaient, particulièrement quand sa voix était comme maintenant. "Il avait ce regard. Tu pense que je ne connais pas ce regard ? Le regard qui dit-"

"Je connais ce que ce regard dit," dit Ron, soutenant ses mains, parce que la signification de ce regard était trop douloureux pour l'entendre à haute voix. "Bien. Je te crois."

Harry se tourna vers lui dans la surprise. "Tu me croit ?"

"Bien sûr," dit Ron avec indignation. "Tu as pensé que ta soeur était en danger. Je comprend. Tu aurait du probablement en parlé à Neville, c'est ce qu'un Chef de Maison fait, il vous donne un coup de main avec des choses comme ça. Vous protéger de ces garçons là"

"Je n'ai pas besoin de personne pour protéger Hannah, particulièrement un type comme Londubat," dit Harry vindicativement. "Je peux m'occuper d'elle."

"C'est le Professeur Londubat," dit Ron, sa voix finalement aiguê. "Je pense que si vous lui montrez un manque de respect, je vous disputera. Il a été plus que loyal envers Harry et moi - Ginny aussi. Ne l'oubli jamais! Il a mis sa vie en danger plus d'une fois pour nous tous."

"Désolé," dit Harry tombant dans son siège et regardant Ron quelque peu confus.

"Oui tu fais bien de l'être," dit Ron, le regardant toujours fixement. "Et Neville c'est un type dur. Ce n'est pas tout du muscle. maisil est mauvais avec une baguette magique. L'intelligence signifie quelque chose - Tu dois finir l'école"

"Je sais," dit Harry, en recommencant à regarder ses mains.

"Si tu veux être un Auror, tu doit finir l'école," continua Ron sérieusement.

"Mais, Oncle Harry-"

"Ne sera pas capable de t'aider à moins que tu ne finissie l'école," dit Ron en atteingnant sa poche pour saisir son étain de tabac. "C'est le marché, Harry. Les Aurors finissent l'école avec de bonnes notes. Nous sommes désespérés, mais nous avons toujours besoin de recrues qui ont quelque chose ressemblant à l'intelligence qui s'agitte avec bruit à l'intérieur de leurs crânes épais. Cela va pour toi et de même pour tous les autres."

Ron se roula une cigarette tandis qu'Harry était retourné au gâteau. "Puis-je en avoir une ?"

"Avoir quoi ?" demanda Ron en levant les yeux en léchant le papier de sa cigarette.

"Une clope."

Ron ri.

"J'ai dix-sept ans," dit Harry, "Je suis assez vieux."

"Peu importe que tu es dix-sept ans ou quatre-vingts ans. Je ne te roule pas une cigarette," dit Ron, secouant sa tête. "Combien de coups lui as-tu donné pour qu'il soit à l'infirmerie ?"

"Seulement un bon," dit Harry, haletant en frappant sa poitrine"Je l'ai frappé à froid avant qu'il n'ait la chance de faire n'importe quels dégâts. Je l'ai effrayé avec ce couteau que tu m'avais donné Tu aurait du voir son visage."

"Bien, un coup aurait dut être assez. Te Roulez une clope," dit Ron riant de nouveau en allumant sa cigarette. "Tu es fou, Ginny me ferait enterrer longtemps avant que Grandmère ne puissent le faire."

"Tu fume toi," dit Harry, le regardant fixement.

"Je renonce," dit Ron "Bientôt".

"Tu dis toujours ça," indiqua Harry.

"Je sais, mais cette fois je le veux le faire," dit Ron sérieusement. "Je ne peux pas fumer désormais. C'est un mauvais exemple pour toi le groupe et c'est un mauvais exemple pour mon fils. Je dois agir comme un homme et renoncer. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à cela. Tu n'as dit à personne que je t'avais donné ce couteau, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr non," dit Harry, se sentant insulté.

"Je devrais te battre pour l'avoir sortit," gronda Ron ses yeux rétrécis. "Il est pour les cas d'urgence seulement."

"C'était un cas d'urgence!"

"C'est discutable," dit Ron sèchement, inhalant une longue traînée de sa cigarette et se penchant en arrière contre la chaise avec lassitude. "Camarade j'ai un mois de folie. Comme toujours, ton chronométrage est impeccable."

Harry soupira. "Je vous rend fou?"

"Je ne suis pas fou. Je suis juste-" Ron fit une pause, prenant son souffle profond en posant sa cigarette contre le cendrier. "Rien - je parlerai à Neville, nous l'informerons d'une façon ou d'une autre."

"McGonagal me déteste."

Ron lui lança un regard qui montra peu de sympathie. "Qui peut la blâmer ? En te battant avec des enfants en haut, tirant Merlin de couteaux, je vais devoir la prier et embrasser son cul nu pour qu'elle te récupère à l'école."

Harry ri. "C'est une image désagréable."

"Yeees à qui le dis-tu," dit Ron, faisant une grimace. "Je suis celui qui est enmbarasser dans l'histoire."

Harry ri sous cape de nouveau et ensuite baissa ses yeux, prenant un souffle profond. "Je suis désolé de tout l'ennui que je vous cause à toi et à Ginny

"Je sais, Ginny aussi. Donne lui un peu de temps, elle se calmera, elle se calme toujours. Comme maman quoi," dit Ron il jeta ensuite un avertissement. "Je le nierais si tu lui dit que je l'ai dit."

"Ton secret est en lieu sur," dit Harry en retournant au gâteau, essayant évidemment de se sentir mieux.

Ils tombèrent dans un silence confortable après cela, avec Harry mangeant son gâteau et Ron fumant sa cigarette. Ron écrasait celle-ci dans le cendrier quand Harry se purifia sa gorge.

"Ron ?"

"Hmm," dit-il en se levant pour se faire une tasse de café.

"As-tu dit que tu avais un fils ?"

Ron fit une pause au comptoir revenant pour regarder Harry. "Que ?"

"Un fils - tu as dit que tu dois arrêter de fumer parce que c'était un mauvais exemple pour ton fils."

"Oh," dit Ron, revenant à la cafetière de Ginny, heureus de découvrir que le café était frais.

"Ouais, je suppose que je l'ai dit."

"Quoi qu'est ce que j'entend ?" dit Harry sa voix curieuse et embarrassé.

"Bien, je suppose que cela signifie exactement ce que tu as entendu,"dit Ron en se versantune tasse. "Et j'ai dit que c'était un mauvais exemple pour vous aussi, pas juste lui."

"Mais, tu n'as pas de fils."

"Je n'avais pas," dit Ron, en se tournant et prenant une petite gorgée de café. "Mais, maintenant j'en ai un."

"Tu as adopté quelqu'un," dit Harry, son visage pâle. "Tu avais dit que tu ne pouvais adopter aucun d'entre nous, et--"

"Heeey hey," Ron le stoppa. "Tu sautes aux conclusions de nouveau."

"Tu nous as menti)!" dit Harry en sautant du siège sa voix basse et menaçante encore une fois. "Tu m'as menti! Tu ne me voulais pas et-"

"Pour l'amour du ciel!" lui dit Ron en tapant du pied, totalement malade du caractère d'Harry qui semble toujours prendre le dessus sur lui. Il saisi le dos de sa chemise grossièrement et l'a physiquement traîné à la porte, ce qui n'était pas un petit exploit. Il a tiré brusquement la porte ses yeux parcourant la salle de séjour jusqu'à ce qu'il ait découvert Philip assis sur le plancher jouant avec Marley. "Il - C'est - voila mon fils!" dit-il enindiquant Philip. "Maintenant regarde bien est ce qu'il te semble que je l'ai adopté, toi la petite merde ingrate ?"

Harry fit une pause, sa lutte s'arrêtant alors qu'il regardait fixement Philip. Ron observa Harry, alors que sa bouche ouverte formait dans le choc un "Oh".

"Ouais, oh," dit Ron, se rendant compte qu'il était toujours fâché contre Harry alors qu'il venait lui aussi de perdre le contrôle. "C'est assez comme preuve, ou tu aimerai parler avec sa mère donc elle peut te donner tous les détails," dit Ron, sortant finalement de sa colère. "Je t'aime, Harry, mais parfois tu m'énerve."

"Je suis une tête de noeud," grinca Harry, ses yeux toujours collés à Philip.

"Parfois," accorda Ron.

"Bien," dit Ginny en se levant du divan, le regard assez mécontent. "Maintenant que les enfants ont appris tant de beaux nouveaux mots, Ron, veux-tu présenter Hermione à Harry ?"

Ron tressailli à la vu d'Hermione, qui s'était levée avec Ginny. Les deux femmes avaient évidemment tout entendu et son visage brûla dans l'embarras. Il frotta l'arrière de son cou puis montra Hermione. "Harry, c'est Hermione, la mère de mon fils." dit Ron en observant les yeux d'Harry plissé, comme s'il comprenait une énigme difficile. Quand ses yeux dardés fixa la main gauche d'Hermione, Ron le gifla derrière la tête. "Fais semblant d'avoir des manières." Harry tendit sa main à contre-coeur et Hermione l'a secoua, en le regardant et en hésitant tandis que Ginny souria d'un air mécontent aux deux hommes. "Harry, tu pardonnera Hermione de ne pas te donner tous les détails du fait que Ron soit le père de Philip."

Harry tira brusquement sur la main d'Hermione ce qui l'a fit bégaier " je je sera, juste um-allons dans la cuisine, d'accord ?"

"Une idée splendide," dit Ginny, sa voix tendue alors qu'elle leurs adressait à tous les deux un sourire mince. "Peut-être voudrais-tu un certain gâteau ? Je l'avais coupé pour toi, mais-"

"Vas-y," dit Ron, poussant Harry dans le dos en direction de la cuisine avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Hermione, faisant une grimace. "Désolé".

Hermione souri, en le regardant toujours inconfortablement. "N-no, je suis désolé. Je-"

"Ne t'excuse pas!" laboura Ginny. "C'est de leurs fautes. Je pensais que vous parliez de l'école!" chuchota-t-elle dans son souffle à Ron.

"Nous étions en train oui," dit Ron, chuchotant aussi . "Le Reste nous a juste échappé. As-tu parlé à Neville ?"

"Bien sûr," dit Ginny comme si c'était évident. "Il n'est pas trop sur pour le reprendre."

"Mais il le fera non ?" demanda Ron toujours à voie basse. "A-t-il parlé à McGonagall ou avons-nous à ?"

"Il a dit que nous devrions la contacter," a soupiré Ginny, le regardant exaspérément. "Je ne suis pas ravi de ça."

"Je le ferai après J'ai fini ici," dit Ron, soupirant aussi . "Il doit finir l'école, Ginny. Il ne sera jamais un Auror s'il ne le fait pas."

"Je veux qu'il soit un Auror!" dit Ginny. "Mais tu as raison; il doit finir l'école. Prend soin de ça, ce serait un sacré miracle si il y retournait."

"Il y retourna," la rassura Ron et baissant ensuite la voix. "Franchement je ne suis pas certain qu'il était hors de propos avec ce combat. Un certain type traquait Hannah. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je dois parler à McGonagall et tu pourrai en parler à Neville aussi."

"Je lui demanderai," dit Ginny, en donnant à Ron un regard inquiet. "Pense-tu qu'il est vraiment en danger ?"

"Harry a dit qu'il était," dit Ron, en frottant son cou de nouveau. "Je le crois."

Le visage de Ginny adouci se tourna vers Hermione. "Harry est une tête dur, mais son coeur est béni, il a un tel faible pour sa soeur. C'est vraiment un ange une fois que tu sera parvenu à le connaître."

"H-he, um- il ne fait pas dix-sept non plus," grinca Hermione dans son souffle. "Merlin, c'est un grand garçon. Je ne peux pas croire qu'Hannah soit son jumeau."

"Il a grandit d'un seul coup, hein Ron ?" dit Ginny souriant fièrement. "Il était une chose minuscule quand nous l'avons trouvé. Affamé près de la mort et-"

"Ginny," chuchota Ron en l'avertissement, non certain que Harry les écoutait toujours.

Ginny râla. "Elle est familiale."

"Plus tard," dit Ron et inclina sa tête vers la porte de la cuisine fermée. "Je vais aller le retrouvé."

"Yeeah, ok," dit Hermione, lui donnant un sourire rayonnant. "Je suis si fier de toi."

Ron fît une grimace. "Pour quoi ?"

"Rien," dit Hermione se secouant la tête avant de se diriger vers Ron & de se mettre debout sur ses orteils et l'embrasser sur la joue.

Elle partie après cela, retournant vers Philip et Ginny dit à Ron "Vous deux ça semble allez mieux. Je crois que les choses progressent comme prévu."

"Aucune intervention," lui dit Ron, plantant un doigt dans son épaule. "Tu en a fait assez."

"Je vois," dit Ginny, le regardant toujours avec un air qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. "Aux regards des choses tu devrais me remercier."

"C'est ce que tu souhaite ," dit Ron, incapable de s'arrêter de rire.

"Oublie les fleurs," dit-t-elle d'un air suffisant. "Je suis plus qu'heureux avec de l'argent ou des bijou."

"Parlez à, Harry," dit Ron sèchement. "' Parce que je ne t'achète pas de bijou, tu es une jeune femme gatée."

"Tu m'aimes," dit-t-elle, elle aussi était debout sur ses orteils, plaçant un baiser sur sa joue. "Je suis fier de toi, aussi."

"Ouais, ouais," dit-il, en la repoussant. "Va utilise ton charme sur Neville."

Ginny lanca un un rire cassé. "Je devrais utiliser plus que le charme. Je lui ai déjà promis le dîner."

"Noël ?" demanda Ron curieusement. "Il vient ?"

"Il sera ici pour le nouvel an. Je l'ai invité pour Noël, mais il a décliner. Qui peut le blâmer le pauvr type ? En parlant de Noël, tu devrais parler à maman de Philip."

"Laisse moi," dit Ron, lui tournant le dos. "Je le ferai quand je serais prêt."

"Tu ne sera jamais prêts," dit Ginny, alors que Ron avait ouvert la porte de cuisine.

"Probablement pas," accorda Ron, laissant Ginny où elle était debout et se retourna vers Harry.

Ron le trouvé à la table, mais cette fois il ne mangeait pas de gâteau. Il regardait juste fixement dans l'espace, son visage pâle rougi, sa combustion d'yeux bleue. "Qu'est-qui ne vas pas ?"

"Elle ne t'a jamais parlé de lui, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Harry en se tournant vers lui, le regardant toujours furieux. "Cette femme, elle ne t'a jamais parlé de ton fils."

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça," laboura Ron.

"Tu ne l'as pas dit non plus," grond Harry, sa voix toujours basse, mais fâché. "Si tu l'avais su tu l'aurai épousée."

Ron haussa les épaules. "Peut-être je suis un trou du cul," lui offra-t-il.

"Tu ne laisserai pas ça en plan," dit Harry, secouant sa tête dans le démenti. "Elle ne te l'a jamais dit. Elle l'a gardé loin de toi, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ecoute, Harry," dit Ron, en s'assayant dans la chaise à côté de lui. "C'est une situation compliquée réellement, je ne vais pas te l'éxpliquer. Mais, Hermione avait ses raisons. Je ne lui ai jamais rien donné qui puissent lui faire croire en moi. "

"Comment ne peut-elle pas avoir la foi en toi ?" dit-il d'un air incrédule. Tu es le sorcier le plus honorable que je connaisse."

Ron ri. "Merci, camarade mais je pense que tu es influencés. Je ne mentais pas quand j'ai dit que je n'étais pas parfait. Je fais des erreurs aussi - de grandes."

"Je ne l'aime pas du tout," dit Harry vindicativement.

"Hé!" Ron essaya de prendre la défense d'Hermione. "Tu ne la connais pas même."

"Je sais que c'est une menteuse!"

Ron voulu répliquer quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entré. Ne sachant pas qui pourrait s'arrêter à ce moment de la journée, il se leva, jeté un oeil au séjour, Harry sur ses talons. Il pris une des main de Ginny quand elle alla ouvrir la porte, allant à la porte d'entrée aussi.

"Qui est -ce" demanda-til prudemment, la baguette magique en main. Harry était dans son dos, sa baguette magique aussi tirée et prêt.

"C'est moi, "dit une voix ennuyée." Ronald, arrête d'être paranoïaque et ouvre cette porte. "

"Oh, tu es mort," chuchota Harry dans son oreille. "elle ne le sait pas ?"

"Ferme-la," lui siffla-t-il. "Maman, j'ai besoin de ton mot de passe."

"Merlin, sauvez-moi," Ron entendit sa mère murmurer. "Comme son père, pas que je ne l'aime pas-"

Ron échanga un regard affolé avec Ginny avant qu'il n'ouvrela porte, sachant que personne ne pourrait imiter l'irritation de sa mère aussi parfaitement.

Sa mère était debout là, des sacs sur les deux bras quand elle leva les yeux. "Hé, Maman."

"Salut, chéri," dit-elle en remettant les sacs à Ron. "Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?" le questionna sa mère alors qu'il prit docilement tous les sacs. "C'est le milieu de la journée. Tu ne devrais pas être au travail ?"

"Je suis venu pour voir les jumeaux," dit-t-il se penchant pour que sa mère l'embrasse sur la joue et pour qu'elle lui donne une étreinte rapide. "Nous ne savions pas que tu t'arraiterais en passant. maman"

"J'ai fait des courses," dit-t-elle en appelant à Ginny qui s'était aussi approchée pour la saluer. "Attendez jusqu'à ce que vous voyiez les décorations de Noël que j'ai achetés aux enfants. Vous les aimerez!"

"Je suis sûr," dit Ginny, étreignant sa mère en se retournant vers Ron silencieusement. "Tu semble en forme."

"Mmm, ces robes sont trop serrés, pour l'amour du ciel," dit Molly, en regardant Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. "Aucun homme convenable ne sera-"

"Hé, Grandmère," dit Harry, en marchant vers elle pour l'étreindre aussi, et aussi pour épargner Ginny car tous savaient combien Molly détestait la garde-robe de ginny. "Vous m'avez manqués."

"Tu m'as manquez aussi, toi le garçon pourri," dit-t-elle, étreignant Harry fermement. "Ne pense pas que toi & moi n'allons pas parlez de ce qui c'est passé! Comment tu pourrait-"

"Laisse-le," soupira Ron. "J'ai déjà parlé avec lui."

"Cela ressemble à l'aveugle qui mène l'aveugle," dit sa mère, en marchant dans la salle de séjour. Elle appela les enfants. "Avancez-vous et donnez une étreinte à Grandmère. Venez voirent ce que je vous ai apporté!"

Les enfants ont alors sautés sur elle, tous extrêmement excité, parce que la mère de Ron n'avait jamais apporter des cadeaux qui n'étaient pas intéressant à chaque fois qu'elle était venue - cequi était assez souvent. Hermione avait glissé silencieusement dans la cuisine, Ron lui était reconnaissant, parce qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu. Ses pensées s'étaient immédiatement dispersées et ses nerfs étaient une épave. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il était plus terrifié maintenant qu'il ne l'avait été sur certaines de ses missions les plus dangereuses.

Évidemment dans l'excitation, Philip lui aussi a couru et Ron tressailli quand sa maman l'a prit dans ses bras. "Oh, Merlin, Ginny! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un nouveau!"

"Um-" dit Ginny fixant le visage affolé de Ron.

"Regarde ses cheveux," dit leur maman, en l'étreignant fermement en passant ses doigts dans son cheveux roux. "Cher seigneur, mais il te ressemble tout à fait. Si je ne savais pas mieux-"

"Écoute, maman," dit Ron, sans d'autre choix, il rassembla son courage et posa les sacs que sa mère lui avait remis. Il marcha en avant, sachant que son visage était probablement pâle comme la mort.

"Papa," dit Phillip avec agitation, sautant des bras de Molly. Il sauta devant Ron. "Jouets, Papa! Cadeaux!"

La tête de Sa mère monta en flèche, ses yeux larges et Ron soupira et prit Philip. "Toi & moi devons parler."


	3. Chapter 3

Voici les amis le chapitre 21.

Pour ma part je ne connais toujours pas la fin de cette histoire. Je traduit chapitre après chapitre et j'ai vraiment hâte d'arriver à la fin :).

Juste pour rappel il y a 25 chapitres !!

Donc très bientôt le dénouement.

Allez je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre 21.

"Ron ?" Le visage de Sa mère était embarrassé, ses sourcils froncés dans la préoccupation. "Qu-que devons-nous parler de ? Pourquoi cet enfant t'apelle Papa ? "

"Allons dans mon bureau" dit Ginny, mettant sa main sur l'épaule de sa mère. "Nous y trouverons une explication convaincante pour tout le monde."

En se débarrassant de la main de Ginny, Molly Weasley rétréci ses yeux et étudia Philip dans les bras de Ron. "Ce n'est pas ossible. L'enfant s'est simplement trompé. Dis-moi qu'il s'est trompé, Ronald. Dis le moi. "

Ron secoua sa tête. "Il ne s'est pas trompé."

Sa mère haleta et lui tourna le dos. Elle saisi sa poitrine et commenca à respirer lourdement. Ginny

Enveloppa son bras autour de l'épaule de sa mère. "Maman, je veux que tu viennes dans mon bureau," dit-t-elle fermement. Sa voix baissa elle chuchota dans l'oreille de sa mère. "Je ne veux pas de scène devant les enfants."

"Les enfants," dit sa mère, tournant autour d'elle pour regarder tous les enfants qui étaient devenus silencieux, observant la scène qui étaient entrain de se dérouler devant eux curieusement. "Ou-oui, les enfants."

"Nous irons dans mon bureau," dit Ginny de nouveau, la menant doucement alors que Molly semblait incapable de se déplacer. Ron la suivi et Ginny se tourna pour regarder par dessus son épaule. "Laisse Philip, mon grand."

"Oh, oui." Ron s'arrêta et posa Philip. "Ca va allez Harry ?"

"Jouets ?" dit Philip visiblement déçu alors qu'il n'avait pas obtenu les cadeaux que l'on lui a promis.

"Nous ferons des courses plus tard," dit Ron, donnant à Philip un sourire faux. "Tiens des blocs pour jouer avec."

"Blocs!" dit Philip vivement. "On construit un dragon!"

"Nous construirons un grand dragon," lui promis Ron. Il leva les yeux, et vit que Hermione était sortie de la cuisine. Mais pour l'instant tu reste avec maman. "

"Ron," dit Hermione en s'approchant de lui. "J'y vais avec toi. Je lui dirai que ce n'est pas ta faute."

Ron se senti mal, il se leva, mais il secoua sa tête. "Non, c'est ma mère. Je dois le faire."

"Tu ne devrais être blâmer de rien," dit Hermione doucement. "Je suis tellement désolé de tout cela."

Sur l'impulsion, Ron pris Hermione et l'étreignit, ayant grand besoin de réconfort. Il rassembla un peu de force quand

Hermione l'enveloppa ses bras autour de sa taille, le tenant. Il se pencha et embrassa le sommet de sa tête. "Ca va allez "

"Rien n'est de ta faute," marmonna Hermione dans sa poitrine. "J'ai eu le malheur de te faire ça. Je lui dirai tout."

"Hermione, je suis aussi à blâmer," admis Ron alors qu'il se retira brusquement d'elle. "Toi et moi nous savons tous les deux. Je n'aurai jamais dû te laissé ce matin là. "

"Je suis désolé," dit-t-elle de nouveau avec ses yeux aqueux.

"Je sais."

Hermione la regardé avec surprise. "Tu-tu sais ?"

"Ouais," dit-il et il inclina ensuite sa tête vers le bureau de Ginny. "Je ferai mieux d'y allez."

Hermione inclina la tête et Ron l'a laissa là avec Philip avant qu'il ne perde son courage. Il dû respirer à fond avant d'

ouvert la porte du bureau de Ginny et ce qu'il trouva inquiètant, mais non surprenant c'est que sa mère pleurait.

Elle était assise dans la chaise devant le feu, sanglotant alors que Ginny frottait son dos. Sa soeur leva les yeux quand il entra et haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant.

Ron soupir. "maman, ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît-"

"Comment as tu pu, Ronnie ?" grinca-elle entre ses sanglots. "Je pensais que je vous avais élevés mieux que cela."

"Je sais" dit-il en tombant dans l'autre chaise, pas tout à fait prêt à faire face à sa mère. "J'ai foiré."

"N'utilisez pas ce langage dégoûtant, devant moi!" laboura-t-elle, en se tournant pour le regarder fixement. "Tu le fait intentionellement pour me blesser ? La grossièreté, l'illégitimité, fumer ... tu semble décidée à tout faire pourt me boulverser. "

"Non!" dit-il en se passant un main dans ses cheveux dans la frustration. "Pourquoi diable pense-tu cela ?"

"Ce n'est pas vraiment le tien," dit-t-elle, de sa voix lasse avec un ton suppliant & désespéré. "Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas fait."

"Je ne peux pas," dit Ron, en jetant ses mains. "Sa mère n'as jamais été avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais que c'est le mien."

"Oh, Dieu," dit-t-elle se détournant de lui en libérant un autre sanglot. "Tu as profité d'une certaine pauvre fille et tu es ensuite partis la laissant seule et enceinte. "

"Maman, il ne le savait pas,"dit Ginny doucement. "Il l'aurait épousée s'il avait. su, tu le sais bien!"

En ignorant complètement Ginny, Molly se mit debout et s'approcha de Ron. "Qui c'est ?" dit-elle, "de quelle famille est elle ? Mon dieu, ce qu'ils doivent penser de nous. Premierement Percy et maintenant cela - "

"Tu n'ose pas le comparer à Percy," dit Ginny, cette fois sa voix était aiguisée. "C'était un accident. Ron ne l'a pas fait

Exprès. "

Le visage de Sa mère rougi alors qu'elle regardait fixement Ginny. "Pas exprès ? Ginevra, je ne suis pas aussi naïve pour croire que les relations de Ron étaient un accident. Le fait est qu'il ne peux pas même être dérangé pour contrôler ses fortes envies et se protéger lui-même en dit long de son éducation. Complètement irresponsable. Pense tu qu'il aurait su tiré profit de l'observation de l'intégrité des ses frères aînés ? "

Ginny roula des yeux. "Des tas de gens font l'amour en dehors du mariage, Maman. Je fais l'amour en dehors du mariage."

Leur mère secoua sa tête, les larmes réduisant son visage alors qu'elle regardais fixement Ginny avec l'horreur. "Où je suis tombé avec vous deux ? "

Ginny soupiréa "J'sais pas, Maman. Nous sommes les mouton noir, je suppose."

"C'est Harry ?" Demanda sa mère tristement, surprenant Ron alors que l'interrogatoire était tournée vers Ginny. "Est-ce que c'est celui ?"

"Oui," dit Ginny sans hésitation.

"C'est un homme bon," déclara leur mère. "Il t'épousera, Ginny. Vous pourriez finalement vous installerez comme vos frères."

"Nos frères parfaits - Ils marchent juste sur l'eau, n'est-ce pas ? Ils se sont mariés et se sont reproduits comme des lapins comme chaque bon Weasley devrait, " dit Ginny avec fureur." Je ne veux pas me marier! Harry et moi sommes heureux comme nous sommes. Nous faisons ce qui nous plaît, quand ça nous plaît et avec qui nous plaît ! "

"Ginny!"

"Quoi ?" dit Ginny d'un air provoquant. "Tu veux que je te rende heureuse en disent qu'Harry ait été le seul. Bien, je suis désolé Mère - mais je ne peux pas dire de mensonge! "

"Oh, tu pense savoir ce que tu fais, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Molly à voix basse. "Tu sais qu'il t'aime et tu en tire profit. Il te donne de l'argent et il te soutient toi et ce et que tu fais. Tu le prend et ne lui donne rien en famille ... aucune femme ... rien. Bien, Ginny Weasley, il n'attendra pas pour toujours. Tôt ou tard, il

Va être fatigué d'attendre et il trouvera une femme appropriée comme il le mérite. Il y a des jours on je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois ma fille! "

"Tu es ridicules!" dit Ron perdant finalement son calme. "Harry ne peut pas se marier. Il est ancré profondément dans cette guerre damnée!

Ginny lui offre le seul confort qu'il a besoin sans ça je ne serai pas assis ici et je ne t'écouterai pas raconter ta merde ! "

"Ne me parle pas comme ça!" Hurla sa mère. "Et qui pense tu être pour donner ton avis dans cette matière ? Toi avec l'enfant illégitime étant assis dans la salle de séjour. Tu ne peux pas comprendre l'impact que cela aura surcette famille

quand ce scandale sortira ? "

"Tu veux que je regrette Philip ?" demanda Ron ses yeux rayant étrécis. "Je ne le ferai pas! Je ne donne pas de merde a quelques sorte de scandale qu'il causes parce que le monde est meilleur avec lui! "

"Alors pourquoi ne l'avais-tu pas prévu ?" Résista sa mère, sautant de la chaise et se dirigeant d'une manière extravagante vers la porte.

"Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas notre nom ? Pourquoi ai-je manqué le premier - le premier-" râla-t-elle, en s'assayant et en se dégonflant d'une façon ou d'une autre. "Je ne sais même pas quel âge a mon propre petit-fils

"Il a deux ans et demi."

"J'ai manqué plus de deux ans de sa vie!" Hurla sa mère.

"Moi aussi!" essaya de mordre Ron. "Tu pense que ça ne me tue pas ? Tu pense que je ne suis pas mort à l'intérieur depuis que je l'ai découvert ? Tu le crois ou pas maman, Ginny et moi ne faisont pas les choses pour te blesser. Cher Dieu, ta fille dirige un orphelinat qu'elle peut à peine payer mais elle le gère parce qu'elle a un bon coeur. Elle se soucie des enfants qui ne sont pas même les siens et elle les aime comme s'ils étaient. Tout ce que tu vois en elle se sont ses robes et son manque de mari. Pourquoi ne peux tu pas la voir étonnante comme elle est? "

"Harry paye pour cet orphelinat!" dit elle vindicativement. "Je vois plus que vous deux le pensés! Ne me dit pas qu'elle n'a pas d'argent car je la vois avec de nouvelles robes toujours aussi indécentes à chaque fois je la vois. "

"Je lui achète ses vêtements," dit Ron, au-delà du furieux il se leva et egarda fixement sa mère. "Sa vie est dure et

les robes la rendent heureuse. Elle les mérite. "

"Alors tu es la raison pour laquelle ta soeur n'a pas de mari!" dit sa mère son visage rouge et tacheté. "Aucun homme convenable épousera une sorcière qui s'habille comme ça. "

"Croit moi, Maman," dit Ron, souriant d'un air mécontent. "Ces robes n'endommagent pas ses chances de trouver un mari. Presque chaque type avec lesquels je travailles me demande la permission de l'inviter. "

"Ils pensent évidemment qu'elle est facile."

"Tu es buttés," dit Ron, tombant dans la chaise et retirant son étain de tabac. "Je déteste Percy, mais je ne peux pas le blâmé d'être parti loin de toi. "

Sa mère sanglota de nouveau, "Tu es un homme misérable," dit-t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée.

Elle commenca à pleurer fort et Ginny lui donna un regard sévère tandis qu'il roula une cigarette. "Ron".

"Quoi ?" dit-il, en regardant sa cigarette plutôt que de rencontré les yeux de Ginny.

"Retire ce que tu as dit," dit-t-elle doucement.

"Elle vient juste de dire que tu était facile!" dit Ron a alors qu'il allumait sa cigarette.

"Elle est vexée et elle n'a pas vraiment eu l'intention de le dire." lui pardonnant toujours elle frotta le dos de sa mère de nouveau. "Pas vrai maman ? "

"Je souhaite juste que tu épouse Harry. Si quelqu'un a besoin d'une femme, Harry ferai un si beau mari, Ginny," dit sa mère avec une voix faible et des larmes, mais elle se tourna pour regarder Ron fixant un cendrier, plissant son nez. "Ronald, tu sais que je déteste l'odeur de ces choses. "

"Mes nerfs sont morts," dit Ron, voulant lancer sa cigarette. "Elles m'empêchent de perdre mon calme."

"Évidemment non," essaya de mordre sa mère, n'obtenant q'un peu plus de fureur en retour. "Qui est que la mère du pauvre enfant ? Je veux savoir."

Ron soupira, regardant loin d'elle et pris une longue traînée de sa cigarette. Il ne pouvait pas juste lui apporter une répondre.

Après un long silence, il entendit l'accès de colère de Ginny et répondit d'une voix plutôt calme.

"Hermione Granger est la mère de Philip," dit Ginny également. "Elle vit en France et a fait un merveilleux travail avec lui si loin. Il parle autant français que anglais extrêmement bien. Il va dans une belle école et il se comporte très bien il est aussi très intelligent. "

Ron se retourna pour voir sa mère avec des rouleaux de larmes en bas de son visage alors qu'elle le regardait en , secouant sa tête. "Hermione Granger. Quelqu'un que tu protégeais tellement. A quoi pensais-tu, Ron ? "

"Je ne l'ai pas voulu non plus Maman," dit Ron, sentant une douleur vive dans sa poitrine à cause des accusations de sa mère. "Je n'ai jamais voulu la blesser. "

"Comment a t-elle géré ça sans famille - personne pour l'aider ?" demanda sa mère. "Comment une femme

peut-elle élever un enfant sans un mari ? Comment l'a-t-elle supporté toute seule ? "

"Hermione a un bon travail," dit Ron, décidant de partir du fait qu'elle avait hérité d'une grande fortune de ses parents quand ils ont été tués. "Et Harry l'a aidée. Tu sais qu'ils sont toujours très proche."

"Bien sûr je suis conscient de cela. Harry avait au moins le sens de rester son ami. Bien que ce ne soit pas si évident pour moi. "

La colère de Molly était de retour et elle s'était redressé."

Cependant, je refuse de croire qu'Harry ne t'ai pas parlé de ton fils. "

"Harry n'a jamais mentionné Philip à n'importe lequel d'entre nous," répondu Ginny pour Ron, sachant évidemment que c'était un sujet douloureux.

"Il ne savait pas que Ron était le père. Hermione a voulu garder le bébé secret pour des raisons évidentes et Harry a honorée son voeux. "

"Pourquoi vous le cacherait-elle ?" demanda sa mère avec sa voix suspecte. Hermione était toujours une des favori de Molly. Une bonne fille avec de l'intelligence. "Qu'avez-vous fait pour ruiner sa confiance en vous ?"

"Hermione est très indépendante," soupira Ron, incroyablement triste de se rendre compte qu'il savait pas la vraie réponse à cette question. "elle dit qu'elle n'a pas voulu me déranger."

Sa mère soupira, en regardant ses mains, une expression horrifiée reprenant son visage. "Tu-tu ne l'a pas forcée, tu ne l'as pas faits, Ronnie ? "

"Tu es malade ?"

"Avait-elle peur de te faire face ?" demanda-t-elle, cherchant évidemment la raison de pourquoi Hermione lui cacherait Philip en rejetant la faute sur Ron. Il savait qu'elle voulait. "Pourquoi n'es tu pas allez la voir ? Comment se fait-il que tu ait fait-fait ce bébé et que tu ne l'ai plus revu de nouveau ? Pourquoi ne lui as tu pas fais la cour, ou ne l'as tu pas ramené à la maison ou ne l'as tu pas mentionné. Avais-tu bus ? Je sais que tu bois - "

"Je ne t'écoute plus," dit Ron fermement alors qu'il s'étais levé. Il était si blessé qu'il pouvait à peine le supporter et il était

si éffrayé qu'il pourrait dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard. "Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu nous traites Ginny et et moi comme de la merde - ce n'est pas juste. "

Et je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi vous deux vous vous opposez à moi et à toutes les chances que vous avez," resista-t-elle. "Pourquoi n'es tu pas plus comme tes frères ? Obtiens un travail sûr, responsable et fonde une réelle famille. J'ai toujours su qu'être un Auror te ruinerait. Tu n'avais jamais bu ou fumé avant d'en être un. Tu ne vois pas que ce travail détruit ta vie ? Aucune femme ne veut d'un mari qui passe sa vie entière à la mettre en danger. Maintenant tu as presque trente ans et tout ce que tu peux montrer c'est un enfant illégitime. "

"Ouais, tu vois ça," dit-t-il d'un air mécontent et s'est ensuite tourné vers Ginny cen faisant une purée de sa cigarette dans le cendrier. "Nous rentrons à la maison. Je te vois tout à l'heure. "

"Ne part pas," plaida Ginny. "Elle est sous le choc."

Ron regarda fixement & froidement sa mère. "Ne m'attend pas pour Noël."

Sa mère bâilla, des larmes silencieuses réduisant son visage. "T-tu dois apporter le bébé pour Noël. Il doit être avec sa

Famille. "

"Je ne suis pas sûr que je le veuille avec cette famille particulière," Ron rabroura. "En plus, de quoi te soucies-tu ? C'est juste un certain enfant illégitime pour toi - un autre exemple que je foire ma vie."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Cette langage est complètement inacceptable. Et le fait que tu semble particulièrement décidés à prendre des décisions et prendre les actions qui sont extrêmement irresponsables ne nie pas le fait que l'enfant est mon petit-fils. J'aimerai cet enfant autant que tout les autres," dit sa mère d'un air provoquant.

"Bien sûr tu l'aimera," dit Ron sèchement en ouvrant la porte du bureau de Ginny et en partant.

Hermione bondi du divan et veint à lui. "Ca allait ?"

Ron secoua sa tête. "prend Phillip. Nous partons."

"Ron," dit Hermione dans la compassion. "Tu-veux que je lui parle ?"

"C'est la dernière chose que je veux," a-t-il essayé de mordre, faisant tressaillir Hermione et il adouca sa voix en soupirant. "Je veux juste sortir d'ici."

Hermione inclina la tête et se tourna pour prendre Philip. Ron pouvait toujours entendre sa mère sanglotant du bureau de Ginny et il marcha dans la cuisine, peu disposée à l'écouter une minute plus. Harry était assis là, à manger du gâteau et Hannah était avec lui. Mais, à la différence de son frère, elle mangeait un grand morceau du gâteau de chocolat dans une des assiettes de porcelaine bleues de Ginny.

"Tu ressemble à rien" a observa Harry. "Ca c'est mal passé ?"

"Ouais," dit Ron d'une voix plate, sans vie. "Hermione et moi partons."

"Oh," dit Hannah en se tordant les mains. Elle rencontra les yeux de Ron timidement. "Nous ne restons pas avec toi ?"

Ron soupira. "Non pas cette fois," a-t-il dit, tirant un visage qui faisait de la peine. "J'ai Hermione et le bébé et-"

"Il n'a pas de temps pour nous," dit Harry amèrement.

"Je ne pas dit, ça" lui a aboyé Ron et a ensuite soupiré de nouveau, ne voulant pas perdre son calme sur les jumeaux. Cette situation n'était pas leur faute. "Je ne reste pas ici. Je reste à l'appartement d'Hermione en France."

"C'est excellent," dit Harry d'un ton maussade, retournant à son gâteau.

"Nous comprenons." lui donna Hannah avec un sourire triste. "Je pense que Philip est vraiment sucré doux. Hermione me laisse le tenir."

"Merci ma grande," dit-il en l'étreingnant. "Soyez gentil avec Ginny pour moi. C'est un mauvais jour pour elle."

"Grandmère s'en est prit à elle de nouveau ?" demanda Hannah dans la préoccupation(l'entreprise).

"Un peu, ouais.

"Oh." Elle baissa ses yeux. "Tu reviens bientôt ?"

"J'sais pas," dit Ron avec hésitation. "Mais, j'essayerai."

"Ne nous donne pas cette peine." bondi Harry en poussant grossièrement Ron en sortant de la cuisine. "Va reste avec ta nouvelle famille."

Hermione entra juste en cuisine, Philip dans ses bras quand Harry passa devant elle. "Tous va bien ?" demanda-t-elle dans la préoccupation en se tournant pour regarder Harry prendre l''assaut des 'escalier.

"Il ira bien," dit Hannah doucement. "Il est juste déçu que nous ne pouvons pas rester avec Ron cette fois."

"Oh!" dit Hermione en élargissent ses yeux. "Restent-ils avec toi pendant les vacances ?"

"D'habitude, ouais," dit Ron en lui prenant Philip des bras. Il était paré dans son manteau d'hiver et Ron a vu que Ginny avait évidemment trouvé des mitaines pour lui, parce que Philip continuait à secouer ses mains. "Mais, j'e lui ai expliqué que je restais avec toi."

"Bien, je ne veux pas interrompre des choses," dit Hermione, en regardant Ron derrière Hannah. "Peut-être nous pouvons trouver une chambre pour eux."

Ron secoua sa tête. "Nous ne pouvons pas tous aller dans ton appartement et l'obtention d'un Portoloin pour Paris serait encore plus long que les vacances"

"" Ton appartement est-il plus grand ?"

"Il a un bel appartement," dit Hannah avec agitation. "Trois chambres à coucher et un bureau. Il y a beaucoup de pièce."

"Hannah!" Ron se tourna pour la regarder fixement. "Ce n'est pas le bon moment."

"Je suppose que Philip et moi pourrions rester dans ton appartement," dit Hermione. "Philip pourrait, dormir sur le divan ou dans le bureau."

"Non, Hermione," dit Ron, secouant sa tête. "Nous rentrons à ton appartement."

"Harry et moi pourrions partager une chambre," dit Hannah, ignorant apparemment le regard aiguisé de Ron et l'avertissement dans sa voix. "Alors Philip aura sa propre chambre. Vous seriez aussi proches pour Noël. Aucun Portoloins à s'inquiéter."

"C'est vrai," dit Hermione raisonnablement. "Et peut-être qu'en restant avec vous, vous serez plus en sécurité."

Ron secoua sa tête d'un air provoquant. "Non"

"Si, j'insiste," dit Hermione fermement. "La dernière chose que je veux faire est perturbé ta vie plus que ne l'a déjà fait, particulièrement pendant les vacances. Nous ferons ce que tu dois faire."

"Génial!" dit Hannah en étreignant Hermione. "Merci!"

Hermione sembla étonnée, mais rendu son étreinte. "As-tu besoin d'un peu de temps pour faire tes affaires ?"

"Nope," dit Hannah heureusement. "Harry et moi nous nous tenons toujours prêts!" Elle se précipita vers la porte. "Je vais lui dire."

Quand elle fut partie, Ron tenais Philip un peu trop fort ce qui le fit gémir. "Merde".

"Merde!" répéta Philip joyeusement.

"Ron," dit Hermione. "Tu dois travailler sur ça."

"Je sais," dit-t-il, riant à la folie de tout. Il ne pas comment ce jour pourrait devenir plus mauvais. "Dieu, je suis désolé, Hermione."

Hermione lui donna un sourire tendu. "C'est rien, vraiment."

"Tu sais Harry à une douleur dans le cul, hein ?" Ron a dit avec hésitation.

Hermione le regarda. "Il ne m'aime pas, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Il n'aime personne," l'a rassura Ron. "Et si tu n'es pas bien dans mon appartement, je les raporterai-"

"C'est seulement pendant les Vacances. Je suis que tout ira bien"

"Bien." Ron lui rendit Philip. "Laisse-moi juste dire à Ginny que je les prends."

Hermione inclina la tête, reprenant Philip. "Je vais voir si les jumeaux sont près."

"Ouais, si tu veux," dit Ron en se dirigant en haut l'escalier. "Leur chambre est au deuxième étage, la troisième porte à droite."

"Ils partagent une chambre ici ?" demanda Hermione étonnée.

"Ouais," dit Ron en faisant une grimace. "Ils sont frère et soeur. Nous mettons d'habitude les enfants de mêmes famille ensemble."

"Mais, ce sont des adolescents - ils n'ont pas besoin de la vie privée ?"

Ron ri. "J'oublie parfois que tu es enfant unique," dit-t-il enn lui souriant. "Les grandes familles n'ont pas de vie privée. J'ai grandi sans pendant des années et je n'en ai toujours aucune."

Hermione lui sourie. "Cela doit être agréable d'avoir autant de famille."

"Parfois," admis Ron en regardant vers le bureau de Ginny. "Mais, parfois ça fait vraiment mal cul."

"On se retrouve ici dans quelques minutes ?" dit Hermione, toujours avec le sourire.

"Ouais," dit-il, se tournant vers le bureau de Ginny. "Si je suis toujours vivant"

Hermione grimpa en haut de l'escalier, Philip toujours dans ses bras et Ron soupira, détestant retourner dans le bureaude Ginny, mais il haussa les épaules & entra. Il constata que sa mère pleurait toujours, son visage dans ses mains tandis que Ginny était sur ses genoux devant elle, frottant sa jambe et lui parlant dans des tons doux, relaxants. Elles l'ont toutes les deux regardé quand il est entré. Ginny sembla étonnée, mais sa mère juste exaspérée et lui tourna le dos.

Ginny se leva, brossant sa robe. "Tout vas bien là-bas ?"

"Ouais," dit Ron, incapable d'ignorer le cri de sa mère. "Hermione et moi prenons les jumeaux."

"Que ?" dit Ginny "Vous ne pouvez pas tous aller dans le petit appartement d'Hermione."

"Nous restons dans mon appartement," dit Ron, rencontrant les yeux de sa mère quand elle s'est tournée pour le regarder, mais a alors concentré son attention sur Ginny. "Pourrais-tu envoyé un hibou à Harry et pour lui dire où nous sommes ?" Il frotta ses paumes en sueur contre son jeans.

"Oui bien sûr," dit Ginny. Elle plaça une petite main sur son épaule et chuchota. "Ne soit pas maladroit avec Hermione pour avoir les jumeaux dans les pieds."

"Ils sont déjà près." Ron haussa les épaules. "Et Hermione a promis à Hannah. Je suis coincé."

Un petit sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Ginny. "Elle les a invités ?"

"Bien, Hannah s'est en quelques sortes invitée," dit Ron, roulant ses yeux. "Mais, Hermione a insisté."

"C'est très de sa part, Ron," le sourire de Ginny devenu brillant et véritable. "Je suis ravi de l'entendre."

"Ouais," dit Ron en regardant ses mains pendant une seconde. "Je suis sûr que nous serons bien."

La têtee de Ron se tourna par saccades en entendent un petit hrmphh de sa mère. Elle était de retour sur ses pieds, mains sur ses hanches et sa voix était perçante quand elle s'est exclamée, "Toi et Hermione ne pouvez pas vivre ensemble. Ce n'est absolument pas une option, Ron. C'est absolument indécent et je ne le permettrai tu ne semble pas réalisé, tu as pensé à la réputation d'Hermione. Veux-tu vraiment que la mère de ton enfant soit vu comme une fille facile? "

Ron soupira, ses yeux rétrécis, mais il vit le regard sévère que Ginny lui donnait. "Hermione et Philip ont été attaqués par des Mangemorts la semaine dernière. Je dois rester avec eux dans le cas où cela arrive de nouveau," dit-il et en se rendant compte que le hibou de Ginny pourrait être intercepté. "Code le message à Harry," dit-t-il à sa soeur. "Juste au cas ou. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent où Hermione est."

Sa mère avait haleté dans l'horreur, ses mains volant à sa bouche et elle a marmonné devant eux. "Ont-ils été blessés ?"

"Ils vont bien," l'a rassura Ron. "Mais, ils ont toujours besoin de protection et je ne vais pas laisser des règles morales idiotes mettrent la vie de mon fils ou d'Hermione en danger."

"Non, bien sûr pas," dit sa mère avant de vite essuyé à ses yeux. "Est-ce qu' Hermione est ici ?"

"Elle aide les jumeaux à rassembler leurs affaires," dit Ron à bout dde nerfs.

"Pu-puis je parle avec elle ?"

"Non."

"Ma-mais, c'est ma belle-fille," disputa sa mère.

"Non, Maman, ca ne l'est pas."

"Elle le sera," essaya de mordre sa mère. "Maintenant que tu connais l'éxistence du bébé tu dois l'épouser. Tu le sais ça."

Ron ignora sa mère, se contentant de serrer Ginny dans ses bras.

"Allez," dit Ginny dans un chuchotement contre son oreille et en l'embrassant sur la joue. "Je traiterai avec elle."

"Je t'aime," dit-t-il à Ginny, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Tu dois venir pour Noël, Ronnie,"dit sa mère, "Je veux que le bébé soit là."

Ron quitta la pièce sans lui répondre.

Voilà voilà, le pauvre Ron :(. Je vous poste le chapitre 22 dès que je peux.

Plein de bisous.


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis DESOLE !!! J'ai repris les cours et j'ai pas passez beaucoup de temps à traduire, je l'ai plutôt à philosopher !!! Donc voici le chapitre 22

ENJOY

* * *

Ils retournèrent tous à l'appartement de Ron sans qu'il ne se heurte à sa mère de nouveau ce dont, Ron était infiniment reconnaissant. Il l'avait assez vu pour

aujourd'hui. Une fois après avoir installé les jumeaux, lui, Hermione et Phillip prirent un portoloins pour Paris pour réunir leurs affaires.

Il faisait sombre au moment où ils rentrerent à la maison. Ron soulagé de voir que le Harry adulte lui avait répondu en lui prometant de passer demain. Tandis

qu'ils étaients partis les jumeaux s'étaient faits à la maison. Hannah avait fait le dîner Et Harry mettait la table.

"C'est beau," dit Hermione, en souriant à Harry.

"C'était l'idée d'Hannah," dit Harry, mettant le dernier couvert en argent sur la table et en lui tournant le dos.

Hermione se tourna pour regarder Ron avec préoccupation, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était secouer sa tête alors qu'il posais Philip et allait dans la cuisine.

"Tu veux que je serve ?" demanda Ron à Hannah, dont le visage était rougi par la chaleur dans la cuisine.

"Non." Elle arrêta de remuer et secoua sa tête. "Harry et moi le ferons."

"Si tu insiste," dit Ron, s'approchant du fourneau et ouvrant un des pots. "Ca à l'air bon C'est vraiment gentil de ta part."

"J'aime être capable d'utiliser la magie à l'extérieur de l'école." Elle souri et retourna à ce qu'elle faisait. "Et je veux que toi et Hermione sachiez que nous

apprecions le faites que vous nous laissiez rester. "

Ron lui souri en se penchant et embrassa le sommet de sa tête. "Nous aurons de belle vacances."

"Tu n'as aucune décoration en haut," dit Hannah, en froncement de sourcils "Pourrons-nous décorer demain ?"

"Bien sûr, mais les décorations c'est Ginny qui les as. J'irai les chercher et nous pourrons redécorer l'endroit."

"J'aime Noël," dit-t-elle de son sourire brillant encore une fois.

"Je sais" dit-il en l'étreignant sous l'impulsion. "Tu m'as manqués. "

"Oh, tu m'as manqués aussi," dit-t-elle en lui rendant son étreinte. "Je suis si heureuse que le bébé soit là."

"Moi aussi," dit-t-il en la liberant et en sortant de la cuisine.

"Ron, ton appartement est magnifique," dit Hermione, en regardant autour d'elle dans la crainte. "C'est si grand."

Ron haussa les épaules. "Je l'ai acheté après que Ginny ai eu jumeaux - tu sais à tout hasard."

"Tu es vraiment proche d'eux," dit Hermione dans une voix étouffée.

"Ouais," dit-il, constatant que son cou brûlait un peu et il passa une main dans ses cheveux comme une distraction. "Je sais que j'ai une tonnes de trucs,

Hermione. "

"Non," dit-elle rapidement. "Je pense que c'est merveilleux."

Ron l'a regarda en fronçant les sourcils. "Tu le penses ?"

"Oui." Elle inclina la tête, sa voix fine en le regardant fixement "Je pense que tu es un homme étonnant."

Les sourcils de Ron monta, mais il ne trouva rien à dire. Heureusement, il n'avait pas à le faire parce qu'Hannah était entrée frottant ses mains sur son tablier.

"Est-ce que nous sommes prêts pour le dîner ?"

"Um, ouais." dirent Ron et Hermione qui s'étaient regardés fixement, mais cela avait finalement rompu le charme et elle regardait loinn. "Je vais juste appeler

Harry. "

Ron descendu le vestibule et frappa a la chambre d'Harry, sachant instinctivement qu'Hannah serait celle qui aurait sacrifiez sa chambre pour Philip. Il ne

frappa pas, il ouvra juste la porte pour trouver Harry allonger sur un des lits jumeau,

Il fixait le plafond qui était couvert d'affiches des Canons de Chudley, certaines étaient vieilles, les affiches étaient des objets qu'il collectionnait autrefois dans

sa chambre au Terrier, d'autres étaient des affiches plus récentes qu'Harry avait rassemblé durant les dernières années.

Les images d'Harry étaient sur son bureau, son balai était dans le coin et Ron a vu que la batte de batteur était posé près de lui.

"Le dîner est prêt."

"Je vais manger ici," dit Harry, regardant toujours fixement au plafond alors que les joueurs des Canon commencaient à voler.

"Non," dit Ron, sa voix aiguisée. "Ta soeur a travaillé dur pour ce dîner et tu va allez lui montrer que tu apprécie-le en geste en étant assis à la table avec nous.

"

"Je ne veux pas manger avec elle."

Les yeux de Ron rétrécis alors qu'il ferma la porte. Il s'assis sur le lit et regarda fixement Harry. "Mettons les choses au clair "gronda-t-il d'une voix basse." Tu

vas être poli avec Hermione ou tu ne sera pas le bienvenue dans cette maison. "

"Tu l'aime plus qu'elle ne t'aime," rabroua Harry. "Après ce qu'elle t'a fait ?"

"Je ne te dois pas d'explications," dit Ron, sa voix toujours basse parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Hermione entende quoi que ce soit. "Mais j'aimerai que tu

essaie de comprendre - je mets le pied sur la glace ici et je ne veux pas perdre mon fils que je viens juste de retrouvé. "

"Tu dois embrasser son cul ?" dit Harry en le regardant dégoûté. "C'est injuste."

"La Vie est injuste." soupira Ron avec lassitude en passant ses deux mains son visage puis dans ses cheveux. ^

"Peut-être qu'être avec Hermione n'est pas si mauvais. Je pourrais faire plus mauvais. "

"Alors, tu l'aime vraiment," dit Harry, en étudiant le visage de Ron attentivement.

"J'ai eu l'habitude de l'aimer beaucoup," dit Ron honnêtement, constatant qu'il se sentait étrange de dire. "Elle et Oncle Harry étaient mes meilleurs amis depuis

la première année à Poudlard. Nous avons tout fait ensemble. "

"Je pense avoir entendu Ginny parler d'elle," dit Harry, en regardant Ron avec hésitation. "Elle est très intelligente."

"Ouais." Ron inclina la tête, avec un sourire. "Elle est la sorcière la plus intelligente que je connaisse."

"Si c'était ta meilleure amie, pourquoi a-t-elle garde le bébé loin de toi ?" demanda Harry tristement.

Ron soupira de nouveau. "J'sais pas et ce point ne m'aide en rien. Je veux vraiment faire tout ce qui il a de mieux pour Philip et je te demande de ne pas être

grossier avec Hermione. "

"Je ne peux pas juste lui pardonner comme tu l'a fait," dit Harry, en secouant sa tête. "Ce qu'elle a fait c'était pourri."

"S'il te plaît, fait moi juste la faveur de ne pas être grossier," plaida Ron, constatant qu'il était vraiment désespéré. "Ne rend pas les choses plus difficile pour moi.

"

Les épaules d'Harry s'effondraient. "J'essayerai," dit-t-il.

Ron saisi son épaule. "Merci."

Harry soupira. "Ouais".

"Et tu sais que je t'aime," dit Ron solennellement. "Cela ne changera en rien ce qu'il y a entre nous. Tu dois avoir foi en ta famille. Je ne t'ai jamais laissés

tomber, n'est-ce pas ? "

"Non, je suppose, non," dit Harry, cherchant et rencontrant finalement ses yeux.

"Bien, alors," dit Ron en se levant. "Alors allons dîner."

~*~

Le dîner se déroula étonnamment bien. La cuisine d'Hannah était bonne. Hermione était impressionnée et Philip manga ce qui semblait être son poids corporel

en pommes de terre. Harry était presque agréable et cela aida à aténuer la tension dans la maison. En réalité, c'était vraiment agréable d'avoir tant de

personnes autour de la table. Il y avait ce côté de Ron qui était vraiment heureux d'avoir sa famille autour de lui. Il supposa que c'était le fait d'être un Weasley.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas un mouton noir comme sa mère semblait le penser, parce qu'il pourrait certainement s'habituer à avoir une famille.

Ron insista pour ranger & faire la vaisselle tandis que Hermione donna à Philip un bain et que les jumeaux se préparent à aller au lit. Il avait les mains dans

l'eau quand on sonna à la porte. Il ne comprenais pas qui cela pouvait être parce qu'il était tard. Il marcha vers la porte, sa baguette magique en main, il dit

soupçonneusement, "qui est-ce ?"

"Je veux toujours savoir comment les avions planent."

Ron souria malgré lui et ouvra la porte avec obéissance pour voir son père debout là avec un petit, sac de toile dans sa main.

"Hé, Papa," dit Ron, en fixant des yeux le sac. "Qu"est ce que tu apporte ?"

"Oh, um-" Son père regarda le sac. "Juste quelques choses pour les jumeaux et un cadeau pour le, um, b-bébé."

"Oh." Ron s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte. "maman t'as envoyé ici."

"Elle est vraiment vexée," dit son père, sa voix presque suppliante. "Et tu sais comment elle est quand elle est bouleversé - elle dit des choses qu'elle ne

pense pas. "

Ron roula des yeux et sorti dans le couloir, fermant la porte derrière lui. "Je ne vais pas allez au Terrier juste parce qu'elle a acheté quelques cadeaux. "

"Non," dit son père en soulevant le sac. "Les cadeaux sont de moi."

Ron souri d'un air satisfait. "Vraiment ?"

"Ouais," dit son père en haussant les épaules alors que son visage rougissait. "Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il fallait offrir. C'est juste des petites choses avec les

quels il pourrait jouer. Harry a dit que le bébé aime des blocs. "

Ron leva ses sourcils avec surprise. "Tu as parlé à Harry ?"

"Il était chez Ginny quand je suis allé là-bas."

Ron secoua sa tête et soupira de pitié pour son père. "Elle t'as vraiment envoyé faire la tourné ce soir."

"Ouais," dit son papa en regardant à terre de nouveau. "Je sais qu'elle a dit des choses terribles et elle en est malade - elle était juste sous le choc. Tu peux

comprendre. "

"Pas vraiment."

"Bien," soupira son père, le regardant un peu perdu. "le bébé est à l'intèrieur ?"

Ron souria. "Ouai. Tu veux le voir ?"

"Oui," dit son père rapidement, en réfléchissant et en purifiant sa voix. "Je ne veux pas être désagréable, ce n'est pas aussi facile. J'aurai du t'envoyer un hibou

d'abord. "

"Ne sois pas ridicule," dit Ron, battant une main sur l'épaule de son père. "Tu n'as pas besoin de hibou."

"Je suis vraiment heureux que tu épouse Hermione," dit son père. "Je l'ai toujours beaucoup aimé."

"Ouais," dit Ron, en faisant une grimace. ", l'um- ne mentionne pas la chose du mariage devant-elle hein ?"

Son père fronca les sourcils. "Pourquoi ?"

"Je suis toujours en travail sur cette partie."

"Oh," dit son père avec compréhension. "Je suis sûr que tu mettra tout au point."

"J'espère" dit Ron, en ouvrant la porte et en criant. "Grand-père est ici!"

Les jumeaux fut ravis de le voir. Le papa de Ron avait toujours une nature très relaxante que chacun aimait. Ron vit le sourire d'Hannah quand il lui donna un

peigne décoratif pour ses cheveux. Ayant vécu sans cadeaux si longtemps, tous ceux qu'on lui faisait étaient incroyablement précieux pour Hannah. Elle

remonta immédiatement ses cheveux, qui avaient exactement la bonne longueur un peu comme ceux de Ginny et les attacha comme cela.

"À quoi cela ressemble-t-il ?" demanda-t-elle, en se tournant de côté.

"Adorable," dit le père de Ron, en la regardant très heureux. "tes cheveux ressemblent à ceux de Ginny seulement, eh bien, il ne sont pas rouge."

"Chanceuse" dit Ron a Hannah. "C'est très joli. L'or te convient. Il se perdrait dans les cheveux de Ginny."

"Je pense que c'est affreux," dit Harry en toussant quand Ron le regarda avec horreur. "Pas le peigne, Grand-père.

il est très beau, même quand il est collé dans des cheuveux miteux. "

"Ferme la, Harry," dit Hannah en se tournant pour lui tiré la langue mais l'effort fut gaspillé parce qu'Harry s'était déjà

retourné en regardant fixement la nouvelle affiche des Canon Chudley que son grand-père venait de lui donner.

"Ferme la! Ferme la!" chanta Philip en dansant autour des blocs et de son grand-père qui était assis par terre pour jouer

Avec lui. "Ferme la!

"Ce n'est pas un très jolie mot, Hannah," dit Arthur en empilant des blocs.

"Vrai," accorda Ron, ses yeux toujours rétrécis sur Harry. "Mais le sentiment est le bon."

"Bien, je pense que c'est un beau cadeau," dit Hermione, souriant à Arthur. "C'est vraiment agréable de vous voir de nouveau, M. Weasley. Ca fait si longtemps. "

"En effet," dit-il, levant les yeux des blocs pour sourire à Hermione avec adoration. Ron savait qu'il ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il était heureux. Il pouvait

pratiquement sentir les vibrations des questions que son père avait. L'émerveillement de comment Philip avait grandi, si elle vivait toujours comme une Moldue

et encore un million de questions auxquelles Hermione répondrait probablement patiement.

Mais, il sembla plus passionné par son nouveau petit-fils à l'heure actuelle et teins à distance les questions alors qu'il se retourna et repris l'entassement des

blocs. "Et vraiment, Hermione, je dois insister pour que tu m'appele Arthur ou Papa, même."

Ron toussa, lancant à son père un regard qui le fit rougir.

Hermione l'air étonné en ria. "Arthur c'est bien et merci pour les blocs. Philip les adore."

"De rien," dit-t-il, revenant à Philip. "Il est très intelligent. pas vrai, mon ami ?"

Comme si il voulait le prouver, Philip compta ses blocs et les empila. Ron se rendit compte qu'il faisait un peu son spectacle et ca lui rappela Fred et George

quand ils étaient petit. Quand Philip parla en français, il était certain de la ressemblance.

"Les enfants de Bill parlent le français couramment," dit son papa, observant Philip avec un sourire enchanté sur son visage. "Il aura des enfants à qui parlez à

Noël. "

"Papa," dit Ron en avertissement.

"Il parle aussi très bien en anglais," dit Hermione, en atténuant de nouveau la tension. "Quoique, la plupart des enfants avec qui il joue parlent vraiment français.

Donc je suis sûr qu'il aimera beaucoup. "

"Ouais," dit Arthur, sa voix sonnant un peu perdu alors qu'il regarda fixement Philip. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et il souriait.

Finalement, il regarda Ron avec la même expression d'amour dans les yeux. "Il est comme toi quan tu étais petit, Ronnie. la ressemblance est étrange. Il va te

ressemblé au cours du temps. "

"Et c'est bien ?" demanda Ron.

Le sourire de Son père s'est élargi. "Très bien."

~*~

Plus tard cette nuit, longtemps après que son père soit parti et que tous les enfants se soient endormis, Ron était toujours debout. Il était assis à son bureau

transformé en chambre à coucher avant qu'il ne le transforme son bureau, était son espace de travail qu'il pouvait utiliser pour faire des meubles et d'autre

choses qui lui gardait les mains occupées. Il pris une longue gorgée de whisky et se frotta ensuite les temples.

"Ma famille me rend fou," soupira-t-il, constatant qu'il développait un mal de tête plutôt sévère. "Ils vont tous nous tomber dessus demain attend juste de voir. "

"Tu as de la chance d'avoir autant de personne qui t'aiment, Ron," dit Hermione, en, le regardant & en fronçant les sourcils quand il commenca à rouler une

cigarette. "tu ne devrais pas fumer dans la maison."

"Je sais," dit-il et lecha ensuite le papier de sa cigarette. "Je vais bientôt renoncer aux choses qui m''apaisent."

Hermione était assise sur le lit, se penchant en arrière contre ses mains. "Y a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour aider ?"

"Donne-moi une nouvelle famille."

Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. "Tu ne veux pas dire ca."

Ron a soupiré. "Je sais".

"C'était vraiment agréable de revoir ton père. Il semble vraiment adorer Philip," dit Hermione en descendant du lit.

Elle l'étonna en massant ses épaules, qui ont senties qu'elle avait le potentiel d'apaiser un peu sa tension, mais Ron lui dit "Hermione, tu n'as pas à faire ça."

"Je le veux."

Quand elle frotta son pouce contre un endroit endolori dans la courbe de son cou, il gémi, laissant tomber sa tête en avant. "Alors ne me laisse pas t'arrêter. "

Hermione ri, arrêtant son travail pour tirer sur sa chemise. "Enlève la ca sera plus facile."

Ron retira sa chemise, la passa au dessus de sa tête et l'a jeta à travers la pièce sans hésitation. Il se tourna sur la chaise, donnant le champs libre à

Hermione sur son dos alors qu'il était penché en avant, posant ses coudes sur son bureau et fumant sa cigarette. Il gémi de nouveau, éteignit sa cigarette

lentement quand elle commenca à pétrir ses pouces dans les muscles épineux à la base de son cou.

"Hermione, c'est vraiment bon."

"Tu es tous noués en haut," dit Hermione, en creusant son pouce plus profondement. "Je te fais mal ?"

"Nope," dit-il, en prenant un autre cigarette. "Abuse de moi à volonté."

Hermione ri de nouveau. "Tu es un pervert."

"Mmmm, hmmm," a-t-il reconnu, souhaitant juste poser sa tête sur le bureau. Il indiqua à Hermione un endroit inférieure sur son dos près de son épine. "Frotte là."

"Ici ?"

"Oh, ouais, juste là," gémi-t-il . Maintenant qu'elle travaillait dessus, il céda et tomba contre son bureau, posant sa joue sur ses bras pliés. "Mince alors, mais j'ai

un de ces mal de tête."

"C'est le stress."

"Très probablement," accepta-t-il en réussissant à prendre une gorgée de son whisky malgré sa position. "Merlin, ma mère me rend folle parfois. "

"Je ne pense pas que le whisky t'aidera avec ton mal de tête," dit Hermione, ignorant ses propos sur sa mère.

"Oh, je ne suis pas d'accord," dit Ron, tournant sa tête avec un sourire satisfait. "Il commence à travailler gentiment."

Hermione roula ses yeux. "Fumer te tuera," dit-elle alors qu'il tirait longuement sur sa cigarette. "Boire aussi."

"Je vais mourir de l'hypertension que ma famille me donne, longtemps avant que cet autre truc ne fasse le travail. Cela ou un sort perdu livrée par un

Mangemort qui aura plus de chance que moi ce jour là. "

"Ce n'est pas drôle, Ron!"

"Ca l'es un peu."

Hermione le pinca dans les côtes, "Non, ca ne l'est pas."

"Peut-être que j'espère la mort," dit-t-il en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier et cachant son visage dans les courbes de ses bras alors qu'Hermione avait

repris son travail sur son dos. "Je pense que c'est préférable à l'affrontement de tous de demain."

"Tu ne sais même pas si ils vont venir. Ils n'ont pas envoyé de hiboux."

"Je le sais," dit-t-il certain de lui. "Ma famille n'envoie pas de hibou. Ils tombent juste sur toi comme Des mangemorts. Ils sentent la misère et ils arrivent. "

"Comment pourrait t-ils le savoir ?"

"Ils le savent déjà," lui assura Ron. "Ginny le dira à Fred et George, essayant d'être utile et de leurs dire avant que ma mère ne ne fasse. Elle leur dira d'y aller

doucement avec moi, ce qu'ils ne feront pas. Alors ils le diront à Bill et Charlie, parce qu'ils racontent tous comme deux adolescentes et tous les quatre seront à

ma porte demain avec l'excuse de venir voir Philip alors qu'en réalité ils veulent juste me voir malheureux. Ce sera le point culminant de leurs vacances. Rien

d'excitant n'est arrivé depuis que Fleur à quittée Bill pour aller en séjour avec sa mère il y a deux Noëls. "

"Ils se sont séparés ?" demanda Hermione d'une voix étonnée.

"Non, ils se sont juste disputés mais ils se sont remis ensemble," dit Ron en riant. "Le Noël entier de Ginny fut ruiné quand ils ont fait ça.

Elle était très festive la semaine ou Fleur est partie. Elle a même organisé une fête. Bien, que nous n'y ayont pas prit part. Juste certains d'entre nous se sont

soûler en écoutant Bill pleurer sur Fleur pendant quatre heures. C'était vraiment amusement. "

"Donc tu as alimenté la misère de Bill ?" demanda Hermione.

"Ouaaai," dit Ron, se souriant à lui même alors que sa tête tomba en arrière contre ses bras. "Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'était pas le même. C'est génétique.

Nous ne pouvons pas nous en empécher, mais cela ne signifie pas que je l'attends avec impatience. "

"Je pense que tu exagére" râla Hermione.

"J'aimerai," dit Ron, en gémissant de nouveau quand elle frappa un endroit tendu. "Ce que nous avons besoin c'est d'une bonne cachette. Je ne vais pas rester

ici demain comme un agneau sacrifié juste pour alimenter leurs vies ennuyeuses, domestiquées du chaos. "

"Tu es toujours très noués en haut," déclara Hermione, en enlevant ses mains de lui. Ron pleura immédiatement à la perte de son contact, Gémissements

dans la plainte. "Peut-être as tu besoin d'une potions pour tes nerfs."

"J'ai ma potions pour les nerfs," dit Ron, en prenant un longue gorgée de son whisky, vidant le verre avant qu'il n'ait grincé, "Donne moi une autre heure et je

serai libre de mon stress. "

Il s'étendit pour prendre la bouteille de Whisky pur Feu, mais Hermione l'a pris de ses mains et la reposa sur le bureau. "Je veux dire une vrai potion pour tes

nerfs, pas cette substance vil. "

"Je n'ai pas de potion pour les nerfs," dit-t-il également. "Et avant que tu le demande, je n'ai pas de chaudron et je n'ai pas les ingrédients, parce que si tu arrive

à te souvenir, je détestent la fabrication des potions magique. "

Hermione soupira. "Bien, je ne vais pas rester la assise ici et te regarder te rendre malade."

"Je veux juste que ca passe et j'ai besoin de bonheur & d'inconscience. Je n'arrive jamais à dormir autrement. N'hésite pas a te couché là et à m'ignorer, "dit-il,

en saisissant sa bouteille de whisky, et en remplissant son verre." Encore mieux, j'irai dormir sur le divan. Ma mère aura probablement une attaque si les

jumeaux mentionnent que nous dormons dans le même lit."

"Je ne me soucie pas de ce que ta mère pense," dit Hermione doucement, levant les yeux alors qu'il était debout.

"Moi non plus," assura-t-il, prenant une autre gorgé. "Mais sa crise de nerfs me donne mal à la tête. Assure-toi de lui mentionner que j'ai été un gentleman et que

je t'ai donné le lit, puisqu'il semble que ma mère me voie comme une sorte de trou du cul mufle qui force les femmes. "

Hermione bâilla. "Elle n'a pas dit ça."

Ron souri d'un air mécontent et pris une autre gorgée. "Non, elle n'était pas si agréable."

"Bien," dit Hermione en prenant sa boisson de sa main. Elle marcha à son bureau, le mettant là. "Nous allons parlez de quelque chose d'autre alors. Quelque

chose qui n'exige pas que tu consomme une substance toxique et vient sur le divan. "

"As-tu manqué la partie où j'ai dit que je n'avais aucun chaudron ?" lui demanda Ron. "Et ne suggére pas même le thé à moins qu'il ne soit assaisonné avec du

cognac. "

Hermione mit sa main sur son front, prenant un souffle profond. "Juste ferme la, Ron."

"Ce n'est pas un mot agréable, Hermione," dit Ron, en immitant les mots de son père tout à l'heure.

Elle donna un petit rire, hystérique et baissa ensuite sa main. "Est-ce que tu es ivres maintenant ?"

"Non pas encore, non," lui a-t-il assurée.

Hermione fronca les sourcils, regardant la bouteille qui était déjà à moitié vide. "Combien peux-tu boire ?"

"Découvrons le ," dit-t-il en marchant vers le bureau. "J'avais pour projet de finir la bouteille, mais si cela ne marche pas j'ai une bonne bouteille de cognac pour

poursuivre. "

"J'ai dit, non!" a-t-elle rabroué.

Ron se pencha en arrière contre son bureau, l'étudiant en prenant une autre boisson. "Je ne suis pas Philip."

"Vraiment ?" dit Hermione, son visage rougi, "parce que tu agis comme lui."

"Philip à l'habitude de boire du Whisky pur Feu en fumant ?" demanda Ron souriant d'un air satisfait. "Ne le disons pas à ma mère. Tu pourrait chuter du

piédestal sur lequel elle t'as mis. "

"Tu joue vraiment avec ma patience ce soir."

Ron souri sur le bord de son verre. "Rejoint le club. Contacte ma mère, comme elle est la Présidente agissant. Ils ont des boutons et tout. "

"Tu boude et tu ressemble à un énorme bébé," dit Hermione brusquement.

"Tu n'étais pas là," lui rappela Ron. "Si tu l'avais été, tu boirais avec moi."

"Probablement," accorda Hermione en s'approchant de lui et lui prenant sa boisson encore une fois.

"Tu bois ?" demanda Ron en se penchant pour sentir ses cheveux qu'elle avait tressé quand elle était sortie de la douche.

"Du vin occasionnellement."

"Je t'en offrirai bien, mais je n'ai pas de vin," dit Ron, inclinant sa tête pour regarder sa chemise de nuit, en voyant la courbe de ses seins. "Le Whisky marche

plus rapidement et le vin me donne mal à la tête le matin."

"C'est le sulfate qu'il y a dedans," dit-elle dit raisonnablement. "Tu peux acheter du vin qui n'en contient pas."

"Je devrai le faire."

"Oui, tu devrais," dit Hermione, pliant ses bras sous sa poitrine ce qui lui donna une meilleure vue. "Tu veux que je t'aide avec ton stress?"

Ron souleva paresseusement son regard et fixa ses yeux, en voyant la détermination dedans il demanda, "qu'as-tu en tête ?"

Hermione mordit sa lèvre et haussa les épaules. "J'avais quelques idées."

"Bien, écoutons les."

Elle secoua la tête. "Je ne peux pas le dire. Cela semblerai vulgaire."

Ron leva ses sourcils, oubliant instantanément l'appel du Whisky. "Comment vulgaire ?"

Un sourire s'étira sur le bord de ses lèvres. "Enlève ton jean et je te montrerai."

Ron l'a regarda, dans sa position là avec ses cheveux tressés, les mèches encadrant son visage rougi. Sa chemise de nuit était bleu ciel ce soir; soutenu par

deux, cordons en soie. Il s'accrochait à ses hanches et tombait à ses chevilles et il se pencha de côté contre le bureau, inclinant sa tête en l'étudiant. Il leva son

regard, la regardant de nouveau fixement.

Dans l'encolure, un petit décolleté mais presque pas assez.

Hermione lui donna un regard ennuyé. "Tu es là ?"

"Bien," dit-il.

"Bien, quoi ?" dit,-elle d'une expression perplexe.

"Bien, je te laisserai me montrer ce qui est si es grossier au risque de la colère de ma mère quand les jumeaux ouvriront leurs grandes bouches et disent que

je dors ici avec toi plutôt que sur le divan. "

"Oh, okay," dit Hermione, usé. "Je ferai juste, um, mieu d'aller verrouiller la porte et lancer un charme d'Amortissement."

"Seulement d'un côté," lui rapella Ron quand elle alla saisir sa baguette magique. "Nous pourrons entendre si les enfants se réveillent en haut. Les jumeaux font

des cauchemars parfois. "

"Bien," dit Hermione en allant à la porte. Lorsqu'elle lui tourna le dos, Ron abattu le reste de son whisky et mis le verre sur la table. "Je l'ai entendu, Ronald."

"Je m'en fiche, Hermione," dit-il quand elle se tourna en regardant fixement le verre maintenant vide. "J'ai le libre arbitre. C'est un Droit donné par Dieu. "

"Encore que tu fais si miséreux avec," observa-t-elle sarcastiquement.

"La plupart des jours," accorda-t-il. "Tu devrais m'épouser et me sauver de mes pêchés."

"Je pense que nous consentirons à la détente et à la grossièreté ce soir."

Ron haussa les épaules. "Tu ne peux pas blâmer un type à l'essai."

"Oui, je sais et c'était la proposition la plus touchante jusqu'à présent," dit Hermione, en marchant vers lui. "Un homme coupable, que chaque fille rêve d'avoir. "

"Je ne me soucie pas de chaque fille," dit-t-il, regardant en bas sa tête quand elle s'approcha de lui et commenca à tirer sur les boutons de son jean.

"Rêve-tu d'un homme coupable, plus important encore cet homme coupable ?"

"Tu es ivres," a-t-elle observé, enlevant son jean de ses hanches.

"Un peu," consenti-t-il, la repoussant finalement pour baisser son jean. "Épouse-moi."

"Non," dit-elle, tirant maintenant sur le pantalon. "On suppose que tu es coupable, tu te souvient ?"

"Ouais, okay," dit-t-il dit, s'étendant pour attraper son étain de tabac. Il avait déja rouler une cigarette et se remercia lui-même pour sa prévoyance, il l'a mis dans

sa bouche et l'alluma.

Hermione se mettant maintenant à genoux devant lui lui en rejetant son pantalon et le regarda. "tu ne fume pas tandis que je fais ca. "

"J'essaye d'être coupable," dit-t-il en posant sa baguette magique et prenant une longue bouffé de sa cigarette. Il souffla la fumée vers le haut et lui souri

ensuite. "Comme tu m'a dit."

"Excellent," dit-elle d'une voix serrée et a ensuite commencé à marmonner dans son souffle. "Têtu, se détruit totalement, - - "

Ses plaintes s'arrêta parce qu'elle avait fait quelque chose alors qui eu pour cause que Ron absorba un souffle si profond de fumé qu'il s'étrangla tandis qu'il

croassa, "Baise-moi, Hermione! "

"Oui, c'est le principal général," dit-t-elle sa main sur son sexe qui était maintenant dur comme la pierre. Malgré son choc, il sembla qu'une partie de lui ai tout à

fait aimé ce que Hermione avait fait. Elle lui arqua un sourcil supérieur. "N'hésite pas à reprendre tes pêchés. Ne me laisse pas t'arrêter. "

"Je ne suis pas le seul coupable," dit-t-il dit, prenant un autre bouffé de sa cigarette comme Hermione l'avait suggéré. "Ou as tu appris cela ? "

"Je ne suis pas totalement naïve, Ron," dit-t-elle avec condescendence "Le fait que je ne l'ai jamais fait ne signifie pas que je ne sais comment il faut faire. "

Les épaules de Ron s'affaissèrent dans le soulagement et il se senti un peu mieux. Il se senti aussi bien quand elle le pris dans sa bouche. Et un instant il se

rendit compte que si elle n'avait pas coucher avec un autre homme, elle pouvait avoir probablement fait d'autres choses avec un autre. Le savoir qu'elle

appliquait d'une méthode de manuel à le suçer le soulagea

"C'était bon," a-t-il grincé.

"Je recommence alors ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix ennuyée, sarcastique.

Il fronca les sourcils. "J'sais pas," dit-il, "je ne l'ai jamais fait auparavant."

Hermione souri alors. "Alors ce sera éducatif pour nous deux."

"Très," dit,-il se sentant toujours incertain, il pris un autre bouffer de sa cigarette et fini par s'étrangler à cause de cela. Elle le pris dans sa bouche de nouveau,

cette fois plus profond, dirigeant sa langue le long de son sexe d'une façon que ses yeux roulent en arrière. "Oh merlin" gémit-t-il, ses mains tombant en arrière

contre le bureau, détruisant sa cigarette qui allait probablement causer une petite brûlure, mais il ne s'en soucia pas parce que elle le faisait avec une soif pure,

qui lui courait dans les veines et le plaisir s'empara de lui "Oh mon dieu", gémi-t-il de nouveau, en se penchant et en se soutenant lourdement contre le bureau.

"Je ne devrait pas être debout pour ca ? "

Hermione le libéra, avec un petit rire quand elle lécha le haut de son sexe, avec de la curiosité sur son visage "Je pense que ca serais bien."

"Ouais, bien, tu pense cela," dit Ron alors qu'elle continuait à le lécher et le caresser. "Je vais être être si ivre que je ne tiendrais pas. Je le sais. "

"Probablement," murmura Hermione son souffle chaud contre lui. "Regret, qu'a surement chaque homme coupable."

Ron ne pouvait même pas penser à lui répondre parce qu'elle l'avait pris dans sa bouche de nouveau et ses mains faisaient vraiment des choses

merveilleuses, comme prendres ses boules et les caresser ce qui lui fit perdre toute espoir d'être cohérents.

Finalement il tomba dans la chaise, parce que la combinaison du whisky et de la bouche d'Hermione lui avait vraiment rendu impossible de rester debout. "Je

meurs," gémi-t-il sa tête tombant en arrière contre la chaise. Sur leur propre entente, les mains de Ron trouverent sa tête et l'a tient contre lui, sa longue tresse

enveloppée autour de ses doigts.

"Tu ne meurs pas," chuchota Hermione contre lui.

"Non, arrête, - je suis," a-t-il haleté quand elle l'a sucé de nouveau. "Je pense que tu devrais t'arrêter parce que je vais-" Il gémi de nouveau,

Ses yeux fermé, le privant de l'image érotique d'Hermione sur ses genoux devant lui, parce qu'elle le sucait de nouveau. "Hermione, merde, tu dois t'arrêter."

Elle ne s'arrêta pas.

Peut-être s'il avait été sobre il l'aurait arrêtée. Ron ne le su jamais, parce qu'il se deversa finalement

L'apogée le frappa sans avertissement. Il ne su même pas ce qu'il disait car le plaisir se propageait en lui, battant dans sa tête et dans son corps au rythme de

son battement de coeur. Il n'avait jamais resenti quelque chose de si extrême que ça, tous c'était décompresser, et il sentait que chaque goutte de stress

sortaient de son corps. C'était quelque chose qui lui semblait impossible quelques minutes plus tôt.

"Définitivement éducatif," dit Hermione quand elle le libéra finalement. "Ca n'a pas un goût horrible."

Ron couvra son visage de ses mains, en gémissement. "Tu n'as pas dit ça" a-t-il marmonné devant ses doigts, puis il souleva ses mains pour regarder

Hermione qui léchaient ses lèvres. "Tu ne l'as pas fait."

"Oui, je l'ai fait," a-t-elle affirmé avec un sourire suffisant sur son visage. "Ca t'as aidé ?"

Ron ri alors, et pour quelque raison que ce soit les mots étaient juste là sur le bout de sa langue, parce qu'il le sentait - gonflé d'adoration devant elle. Il se

rendit compte qu'il l'aimait toujours. Elle pourrait violer son coeur parce qu'il lui appartenait, il l'aimais toujours . Elle l'avait volé il y a longtemps, peut-être même

avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'il pourrait la perdre et il savait maintenant qu'il ne reviendrait jamais en arrière.

"Ouais," dit-il, toujours avec le sourire. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire les mots, mais il ne pouvait pas les nier non plus. "Ca m'as aidé."

"Succès!" dit Hermione lui donnant un large sourire avant qu'elle ne se soit calmée. "Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta mère. Je ne savais pas qu'elle rendrait les

choses si difficile avec toi. "

Ron haussa, toujours touché par la compassion qu'elle lui apportait. "Ce n'est pas si dur "menti-t-il." Je suis juste enclin à la dramatisation, un autre horrible trait

Weasley. Tu veux à boire ? "

"Oh," dit Hermione en regardant la porte. "J'ai déjà fermé la porte."

"Ici," dit-il, en se retournant et en saisissant son verre. Il ouvra le tiroir de son bureau. Sachant instinctivement qu'Hermione détesterait le whisky, il opta pour la

bouteille de cognac que Fred et George lui avaient donné au dernier Noël. "Cela est en réalité vraiment un bon truc. Il descend bien. Je le le garde pour des

occasions spéciales. "

"Comme ta mère qui te reni ?"

"Ouais, des occasions comme celle-là," dit-il, en versant la boisson et en lui remettant. "Essai ca."

Hermione regarda le verre, mais l'étonna alors quand elle prit le vers et bu une gorgée. "Oh", dit-elle, sa voix enrouée.

"C'est bon."

"Je te l'avais dit," a-t-il souri. "C'est terriblement cher. Je ne l'aurais jamais acheté pour moi, mais Fred et George sont connu pour donner de bons cadeaux. Enfin,

ils donnent de bons cadeaux après qu'on ait ouvert celui qui donne des yeux rouges et fait que chaque personne dans la pièce pense que vous êtes

Voldemort. "

Hermione pris une autre gorgée et ri. "Ils ne l'ont pas fait."

"Si, ils l'ont fait," assura Ron. "J'ai pensé que ma mère perdrait sa voix avec tous les cris stridents. Elle semblait pensez que Voldemort se montrerait à notre

porte et nous tuerait tous pour le railler. J'ai pensé que c'était drôle, même si j'ai dû utiliser des lunettes de soleil pendant trois jours. Aucune magie ne les

réparerait. "

Hermione s'assis contre le tapis; ses jambes pliées et elle bu le cognac. Elle ne dit rien, elle contempla juste Ron ce qui le rendit nerveux donc il pris une

gorgée de cognac directement à la bouteille.

C'était agréable. Beaucoup mieux que le Whisky pur Feu et il était stupéfait qu'il soi resté dans son tiroir pendant une année entière.

"Tu fini ca, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Ron en montrant son verre avec la bouteille dans sa main. "Tu le bois à petits coups comme une fille."

"Je suis une fille," dit-t-elle dit, prenant une autre gorgée et lui souriant ensuite. "Enfin, une femme, en réalité."

"Je réalise ca," dit Ron, inclinant sa tête encore une fois et fixant ses yeux sur le plancher de sa chambre à coucher. Merlin, elle semblait magnifique dans cette

chemise de nuit bleue qui dessinait ses formes. Il mis la bouteille dans son bureau et glissé sur le plancher avec elle. Il pris le verre de ses doigts et abattu le

reste du cognac dans une gorgée. "Tu prenais trop de temps," dit il quand elle a haleté indigné."

"Sommes nous préssés par le temps ?" demanda-t-elle..

"Oui, j'ai quelques idées de mauvais goût, cependant éducatives," dit-t-il en posant le vers sur le plancher et en rampant ensuite, faisant en sorte qu'Hermione

tombent sur le dos. Il laissa ses yeux parcourir son corps pendant un long moment avant qu'il ne souleva sa tête et examina ses yeux bruns couvants. "Je suis

bon avec ma bouche, aussi."

"Je sais" dit-t-elle avec un sourire. "Je me souviens."

"Oui ?" demanda Ron dans un faux serieux. "Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour te rappeler ?"

"Si" dit elle, en passant ses doigts sur son front en rejetant la sueur. "Le cognac me fait la mémoire un peu brumeuses. Je pourrais avoir un cours de rattrapage,

à but éducatifs bien sûr. "

"Pour buts éducatifs, huh ?" dit-il, avec le sourire. "Cela tombe bien j'étais toujours un bon avocat pour le rattrapage. "

* * *

Hihihi !!! J'espère que ca vous a plus xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

OMG !!!!!!!!! VOUS ME DESTESTER ????

A votre place je me détesterais ... J'ai été assez occupée en ce moment ...

Je m'excuse mille fois !

Voici le chapitre 23 :)

"Ronnie!

Ron gémit en regardant Fred avec agacement. «Je savais que Ginny ne savait pas gardez les cachette».

«Nous savions que tu serais là," dit Fred, en ouvrant la porte en grand "Hermione, tu es aussi belle que je me souviens."

"Ouais, d'accord, dit Ron, en marchant à l'intérieur et en soulevant Philippe sur sa hanche. "Combien t'en a apporté"

"Tous," dit Fred avec un tressaillement. "Ma femme a eu besoin d'une pause. Les jumeaux la rendait folle."

«Génial», déclara sèchement Ron, en regardant Hermione. "Nous aurions du mettre à Philip un gilet par balle."

"Je suis sûr que ca va allez" dit Hermione, en marchant dans la maison derrière Ron et en fixant des yeux sur Fred. "C'est

agréable de te voir - Fred. "

"Impressionnant." souria Fred, en ouvrant ses bras. "As-tu une étreinte pour ton nouveau frère ?"

"Merlin," dit Ron en secouant sa tête.

Hermione ne sembla pas relevé le commentaire alors que Fred l'étreignait, presque en la broyant. "tu es mince," dit-t-il,

en la poussant brusquement. "Mais, aucun souci, Maman mettra t'en donnera deux fois plus à Noël."

"Et ça commence," dit Ron, avec un autre accès de colère et de frustration alors qu'Harry et Hannah rentrait dans la pièce.

"Je suppose que tu as apporté ton Jumeau avec toi. "

"Bien sûr. Nous sommes tout ici," dit Fred, étreignant Hannah. "Un autre qui est trop mince." dit Fred en la retirant

brusquement, et en l'étudiant.

"Mais, tu es toujours belle. Comment vas-tu ?"

"Bien," dit Hannah, en lui souriant. "c'est agréable de te voir, Oncle Fred."

"Voyons, enfin quelqu'un heureux de me voir," dit Fred en regardanr Ron d'un air suffisant.

"Elle est jeune et aveuglée par ta drôle personnalité."

"Toi," dit Fred en ignorant la raillerie de Ron et en tirant Harry, l'étreignant malgré ses protestations. "Ginny nous a dit que

tu es partis de l'école. "

"Je m'assurerai de la remercier pour toi," dit sèchement Ron à Harry. "Et aussi quelques petits remerciments à lui faire moi

aussi."

"De quoi il se fou ?" dit Fred en se tournant pour faire une grimace à Ron. "Qui suis-je pour lui donner des leçons sur ça ?

En plus, je suis de la famille. "

Ron roula des yeux. "quel malheur pour lui."

"Tu es d'une humeur pourrie," dit Fred, en marchant finalement vers Ron et en se penchant pour regarder Philip. Il souriait

quand il lui près de son oreille "Hé, Philip!"

"Hé," dit Philip en pointant les cheveux de Fred qui étaient long, presque jusqu'à ses épaules. "Rouge! Même!" dit,-il en

montrant les cheveux de Ron et les siens. "Même rouge."

"Oui les même," 'accorda Fred, souriant toujours apparaissant très enthousiaste quand il rencontra les yeux de Ron. "Hé

bien il te ressemble. J'ai pensé que Ginny exagérait. Harry est complètement idiot pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. C'est toi à

deux ans"

"Harry ne me connaissait à deux ans." rapella Ron.

"Vrai," dit Fred en tournant son attention sur Philip. "Tu veux devenir comme Oncle Freddy ?"

Ron ne fut pas été étonné quand Philip rigola. Tant Fred que George ils avaient un don avec des enfants, ce qui devait

vraiment signifié qu'ils agissaient comme des enfants quatre-vingt-dix pour cent du temps.

"Oh, mon, Dieu, tu es lourd," dit Fred, laissant tomber Philip en le rattrapant avant qu'il ne frappa le sol, faisant haleter

Hermione et saisir sa poitrine. Philip aima et poussa des cris aigus en riant quand Fred trébucha en arrière, feignant de

perdre son équilibre jusqu'à ce qu'il se jete sur le divan, tenant Philip qui riait en l'air. "Nous jouerons Quidditch!" dit Fred la

en le tenant haut et le laissant ensuite tomber si bas qu'il touchait presque le sol.

"Attrapeur "hurla Philip.

"Ouais, il passe vraiment du temps avec Harry," dit Fred, roulant ses yeux et le laissant ensuite tomber en bas encore une

fois. "Nous devons parler des joies d'être un Batteur. Tu arrive pour frapper les cognards! Tu aime frapper les cognards,

Philip ?"

"Frappez les cognards!" hurla Philip avec enthousiasme.

"Yay! Frappez les cognards!!" dit Fred, jouant toujours au Quidditch imaginaire avec Philip. "Nous purifierons ton cerveau

de tout ce que t'as dit Oncle Harry cette après-midi."

"Frappez les cognards!, Maman!"

"Oui, je vois," dit Hermione, donnant à Fred un sourire tendu avant qu'elle ne tournée vers Ron. "Dis-moi s'il te plaît qu'il ne

va pas laisser tomber mon fils."

"Il ne le laissera pas tomber,"dit Ron, lui souriant. "Fred pourrait faire ca toute la journée et ne pas être fatigué."

"le quidditch Imaginaire," dit George, entrant dans la pièce, une ligne entière d'enfants après lui. "Oui!"

Hermione haleta de nouveau quand George saisi Philip des bras de Fred dans un mouvement rapide.

"George aussi," dit Ron quand il vu que Hermione saisissait sa poitrine. "Ne t'inquiéte pas, tous leurs enfants ont réussi à

rester en vie jusqu'ici, malgré leurs père"

Combien de voyage à St Mangouste ?" demant Hermione lui arquant un sourcil.

Ron fit une grimace. "Quelques-uns."

"Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais." Hermione regarda fixement George, qui était maintenant couché en arrière sur la carpette

orientale de Ginny, Philip se tenait en haut au-dessus de lui, hurlant et riant. Elle dit, "Salut, George."

"Hé, Hermione," dit George, inclinant sa tête vers pour lui sourire. "Tu as à un enfant qui ressemble drôlement à mon frère

Ronnie. C'est très bizarre."

"Pas tant que ça," lui dit Hermione, souriant.

Les yeux de George passa de Phillip à Ron et de Ron à Phillip. "Non, je ne suppose non."

"Je veux le voir," dit Charlie, en entrant dans la pièce et saisissant Philip directement des mains de George. Charlie le

teintu à distance en l'étudiant. "Cà alors, c'est mystérieux. Je pensais que Ginny exagérait."

"J'ai besoin d'alcool," soupira Ron, laissant tomber sa veste sur le sofa. "Un tas."

"Qu'est ce que tu nous a apportés ?"

"Rien," dit Ron en regardant les jumeaux de Fred, qui avaient le mêmes sourire édentés d'espoir. "Mais, je peux vous

apporter quelques cadeaux pour Noël."

"le quidditch Imaginaire!" dit Claire en sautant.

"Non," dit Ron en tournant son dos aux jumeaux.

"Il est de mauvaise humeur," dit David avec déception.

"Papa a dit qu'il pourrait l'être."

Ron plonga sur les enfants alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas, les faisant tous les deux hurlés et courir, mais pas assez

vite. Il attrapa Claire autour de la taille et la leva en l'air, haut dessus de sa tête, ses tresses brossant son visage. "Dis-moi

comment tu te sens ?" lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

"Très mal!" Elle poussa des cris aigus.

"Es-tu sûr ?" dit-il, ses yeux rétrécis soupçonneusement. "Je ne t'achète rien à moins que ne sois complètement sur."

"Maman dit que nous aurons rien que du charbon pour Noël," dit David fièrement, s'enveloppant autour de la jambe de

Ron.

Avec le poids supplémentaire de David s'accrochant à sa jambe, Ron feint de trébucher en avant, penchant donc Claire

rapidement, elle lanca un cri aigu alors que ses tresses brossaient le sol.

"Rien que du charbon ?" demanda Ron en regardant David en jetant Claire sur son épaule. "Pourquoi devrais-je vous

croire ?"

David lui donna un sourire sans dent. "C'est vrai, Oncle Ron."

"Bien, vous deviez être agréables avec votre maman," amanda Ron. "Mais, votre papa-"

"Pourri!" dirent Claire et David unanimement.

"C'est ça," dit Ron en revenant dans la salle de séjour, David toujours enveloppé autour de sa jambe, Claire riant toujours

sur son épaule. Il vit que Fred, George et Charlie jouaient Quidditch imaginaire avec les autres enfants. Fred n'était pas le

seul qui avait apporté ses enfants. Ron en découvra trois de George et les deux de Charlie dans la ribambelle avec

ceux Ginny. Ceux de Bill était absent, mais ils l'étaient toujours . Fleur, ne les laissaient pas venir d'habitude aux côté de

Ginny, qui d'ailleurs elle-même n'était jamais à côté .

Ron s'approcha de Hermione, qui parlait avec Bill. "Hermione, laisse-moi te présenter à ma nièce et neveu." Il souleva sa

jambe, il tenait toujours la tête en bas une personne de sept ans souriante. "C'est David," dit-il et se retourna ensuite,

posant Claire qui riait sottement sur son épaule. "Et c'est Claire."

"Ils sont adorables" dit-elle ave son sourire large.

"Rappele-toi de ces deux visages particulièrement" lui dit Bill.

Hermione fronca les sourcils. "Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Ron en regardant David avec espoir.

"Parce que nous sommes pourris!" ont ils hurlé l'unisson.

"Ils sont pourris," dit Bill, sa voix pleine de prudence. "Ne prend jamais rien d'eux ou secoue leurs mains ou-"

"Ils ne sont pas loin de-" chercha Ron en prenant David, et en le jetant sur son autre épaule avant qu'il se tourne vers

Hermione. "Notre nièce préférée et neveu."

"Vrai," accorda Bill, lui souriant d'un air satisfait. "Ils reconstituent notre foi en l'univers."

Hermione secoua sa tête, "je ne comprends pas."

"Non, non, non!" dit Fred accourant en haut et remettant Philip à Hermione avant qu'il n'ait tiré Claire de l'épaule de Ron.

"Restez loin de mes enfants."

"Vous aimez l'Oncle Ron," dit Ron, tirant David de son autre épaule et le jetant, puis en l'attrapant quand il était près du sol.

"Dites le à votre papa!"

"Nous aimons l'Oncle Ron!" Dirent les jumeaux à l'unisson.

Ron souria à David. "Je vous aime, aussi."

"Ouais, tu aimes les encourager à me torturer," dit Fred, "Arrête de les payer pour qu'ils se conduisent mal! Je suis sérieux,

Ron. Ils n'ont pas besoin de ton encouragement. Ils le font vraiment bien tout seuls."

"Pouvons-nous jouer avec le bébé ?" Demanda Claire.

"Pas tant qu'il sera assez vieux pour se défendre," dit Fred, en tenant David, qui riait maintenant hystériquement, sous son

bras, tandis que Claire enveloppa ses jambes autour du cou de son papa et ses doigts chaînés dans ses longs

cheveux. "Hermione, mes jumeaux, David et Claire."

"Nous nous sommes déja rencontré," indiqua Hermione donnant à Fred un sourire impair.

" Tu es un vrai père, Fred." Fred a souri d'un air affecté

"J'essaye de l'être, ouais, " dit-il avant de se dirigé dans la foule des enfants.

" L'autre fille avec des tresses comme Claire, c'est ange, mon plus vieux et l'autre garçon, Brandon, il est-hé Bien, tu sais

lesquels sont les miens. Elles sont les seules qui ressemblent à Angelina et à moi mélangés, " ; dit-il en se tournant de

nouveau vers elle. " ; Ces deux--" ; dit-il, faisant des gestes vers l'ange et Brandon jouaient toujours avec leurs oncles, " ; -

-sont de bons enfant. Ils seront très bien avec Philip, mais ne laissent pas les jumeaux jouer avec le bébé. Je détesterais

les battre pour qu'il aient changer ses cheveux en violet."

Claire rigola. "Tu ne nous bat pas ! "

" C'est la moitié de ton problème, " dit Bill souriant d'un air affecté.

" Ouais, comme si tu frappais tes enfants, " dit Fred en roulant ses yeux.

" Vrai, je ne le fais pas, " dit Bill observant Claire pendant une seconde. " ; Mais, mes enfants n'ont jamais brûlé le bas de

mon hangar ou ont causé une émeute dans la ruelle de Diagon ou ont mis la poudre de colle dans mes sous-vêtements"

Ron rigola. " C'était ma favorite." Il se tourna vers Hermione et lui expliqua " Angelina ne pouvait même pas les couper

tellement qu'il était collé."

"Tais-toi, Ron, " grogna Fred en crosant les bras, donnant à David un regard sévère. " Si vous mettez encore de la

poudre de colle dans mes sous-vêtements je vous battrai."

" Il était assez drôle, " ria Claire nerveusement.

"Très drôle, " David convenu en riant également riant. " maman a dit qu'il avait la peau aussi lisse que celle d'un bébé

pendant des mois après ça"

Ron se pencha saisissant ses côtes tellement qu'il riait. Bill riait tout autant et il dit, " C'était assez classique. Combien as-tu

dû boire enlever ces choses? "

"J'ai eu une gueule de bois pendant deux jours qu'aucun charme ne faisait partir, " affirma Fred " Heureux ? "

"Totalement, avec plaisir, " assura Ron pendant qu'il inclinait sa tête, regardant David. " ; Ne vous inquiétez pas du

charbon dans vos chaussettes. Je vous offrirai de meilleurs cadeaux."

"Ron, tu ne devrais vraiment pas les encourager, " indiqua Hermione avec sa voix réprimandante.

"Merci, Hermione, " soupira Fred. "Je savais que je t'aimais."

Hermione souri d'un air satisfait, levant les yeux vers Claire, qui avait des tresses longues, d'un brun clair qui lui traînait sur

ses épaules, un sourire brillant et des taches de rousseur dispersées sur le bout de son nez. "Ce sont de beaux enfants,

Fred," dit-t-elle avec sa voix mysterieuse. "Je ne peux pas vraiment croire qu'ils te causent autant d'ennui."

"Les visages sont une ruse," dit Fred, lui donnant un sourire tendu. "Dieu les a faits mignon donc nous ne les tuerions pas."

"Je vois," dit Hermione, regardant maintenant Claire et David avec hésitation.

Quand Fred les déposa au sol, leur disant d'aller jouer avec leurs autres oncles, elle changa Philip de hanche et Bill se

pencha, étudiant le visage de Philip attentivement.

"Merlin, j'ai pensé que Ginny exagérait," grinca Bill, regardant toujours fixement à Philip avant qu'il n'ait soulevé ses yeux

vers Ron. "Il à ton regard. Maman va devenir dingue de lui une fois qu'elle se sera calmer. Vous devez venir pour Noël."

Ron soupira, secouant sa tête et se tournant à Hermione. "Je t'ai dit."

~*~

"Non!"

Ron était couché sous l'évier dans la cuisine de Ginny. Il avait espéré que l'excuse d'un projet distrairait ses frères de leur

projet de Noël, le mariage et infini d'autres choses qui l'ennuyait. Il voulait aussi les garder loin de Hermione, qui était

dans la salle de séjour avec Ginny jouant avec les enfants. En travaillant, en réarrangement pour la cuisine de Ginny pour

il avait prévenu ses frères de ne pas ennuyer Hermione, avec eux ça n'avait pas arranger la situation, enfaite c'était

même pire.

"Ron, tu devrait venir pour Noël," geint Fred, en se penchant et étant d'une très peu d'aide tandis qu'il prenais une longue

gorgé de bière. "Il ne sera pas le même sans vous et nous voulons tous voir Philip."

"Non," dit Ron de nouveau, se précipitant plus loin sous l'évier de la cuisine de Ginny. Il fuma et se pencha pour voir le

mètre ruban magique qu'il avait mis pour mesurer l'évier de Ginny avant qu'il ne les ait déplacés.

"Trente-huit à travers," hurla-t-il et il souleva ensuite sa tête regardant fixement Fred passé à Bill qui était assis au

comptoir de la cuisine. Bill avait une cannette dans sa main, mais il prenait une boisson de sa propre bouteille de bière

et parlant à Charlie au lieu de l'écrire. "Merde, Bill. La moindre chose que tu pourrait faire c'est noter les numéros."

"Vrai désolé," dit Bill, en se retournant. "Qu'est-ce que c'était déja ?"

"Trente huit à travers."

Bill le nota et se pencha ensuite, posant sa joue contre la table. "Tu es d'une humeur de merde."

"Dis à ton frère d'arrêter de planer," dit Ron, utilisant son pied pour donner un coup de pied à Fred. "Il est chiant."

"Soit utile, Fred," grogna Charlie comme si travaillait au déplacement des éviers. "Arrêtez de le harceler. Je ne peux pas

le blâmer de ne pas vouloir venir. Si j'avais une excuse je ne viendrais pas non plus. Cette année je planifie de

commencer à boire avant que je n'arrive au Terrier au lieu de chercher l'alcool vous avez toujours déjà bu une fois que

j'arrive."

"J'aime le Noël au Terrier," dit George, marchant et aidant Charlie à déplacer l'évier.

"C'est parce que vous deux-" dit Charlie en regardant Fred à George. "- vous prospérés dans le chaos. Nous nous

sommes raisonnable."

"J'aime le Noël au Terrier," intervena Bill.

"excellent, la correction : Ron et moi sommes raisonnables," dit Charlie, grognant de nouveau et regardant fixement Bill.

"Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Vous n'êtes pas supposer être dans le bureau de Ginny faisant ses impôts ou quelque chose ?"

"Elle ne me parle toujours pas," dit Bill avec un sourire avant de prendre une autre boisson. "Elle dit qu'elle me renie

officiellement et s'est mis à me l'appeler ça '"

"Bien, ne la baiser pas," réfléchi Ron, levant les yeux au sommet de l'évier de Ginny.

Bill toussa. "C'est la chose la plus brute que j'ai jamais entendue."

"Non, je veux dire, elle ne peut pas être folle d'Harry parce qu'il fournit toujours un service de valeur," dit Ron, prenant une

bouffé de sa cigarette. Il n'a jamais dû expliquer des choses comme ça à Ginny. Elle l'a obtenu mieux que tous ses

enfants de mêmes parents. "Cela vous laisse comme la cible unique pour son irritation. Cherchez-le pour qu'il soit la à la

Nouvelle Année avant qu'elle ne vous parle de nouveau."

"Que lui avez-vous fait Harry et toi ?" deanda George à Bill. "Je ne comprend pas là."

Ron toussa et Bill se purifia la gorge. "Rien, ne vous inquiétez pas."

"Nous le découvrirons," dit Fred qui se pencha ensuite en regardant sous l'évier Ron. "Venez-vous pour Noël ?"

"Non," dit Ron de nouveau, donnant un petit coup aux cendres sur le sol. "Va tu me laissé tranquille avec ça merde ?"

"Donc tu ne vas plus reparlez à maman ?" demanda Fred. "Vous allez juste éviter le Terrier pour toujours ?"

"C'est le plan provisoire, oui," dit Ron en soulevant sa tête pour étudier l'évier de tout près. "Vous savez, je pense que ce

bois pourrit. Nous devrions le remplacer au lieu de le déplacer.."

"Merde," gronda Charlie et Ron entendu le son d'un cabinet étant baissé. "Qui le laisse sous ça ? Je ne remplace pas tout

le bois, Ron. Je ne peux pas reconstruire la cuisine entière de Ginny et ajouter encore deux chambres à coucher et

construire cette chose de rafraîchissement dont vous vous promenez au hasard. J'ai une vie et un travail et une famille."

"Ne m'aide pas alors," dit Ron qui ensuite se pencha jusqu'à l'usurpation le canif dans ses jeans. Il donna un petit coup à

la lame ouverte et gratta contre le sommet de l'évier. Il tressailli, inclinant sa tête sur le côté quand tout s'est effondré au-

dessous de la lame. "Il est certainement pourri. Elle doit avoir une fuite dans la plomberie".

"maudit évier" dit Charlie, étant maintenant debout aux pieds de Ron. Il se pencha et regarda fixement. "Arrête de créer

des projets à faire. Aucun de cela ne vont arranger tes problèmes avec Maman ou Hermione ou le bébé. Le bois n'est

pas pourri."

Ron tira sur sa cigarette, considérant Charlie qui le regardait toujours fixement. Avec la cigarette toujours dans sa bouche,

il se penché en haut et utilisé son couteau pour casser un bout de bois et le jeta (il pensa) trop doucement sur son frère,

observant avec satisfaction quand il rebondi sur son front.

Les yeux de Charlie se sont rétrécis, mais il se pencha et pris le bois de toute façon. Il l'a étudié pendant une seconde

avant qu'il ne l'ait jeté par terre. "Fais chier, l'évier est pourri! Nous devons le remplacer."

"Ca doit être la plomberie," réfléchi Ron, tournant sa tête sur le côté et étudiant le bois près du sol. "Ces éviers ne sont

pas vieux."

"Ouais, Ron, je réalise," dit Charlie, penchant maintenant en bas étudier l'évier lui-même. "Je t'ai aidés à les construire il y

a trois ans quand tu devenais dingue sur quelque chose," dit-t-il en posant ses mains et genoux. "Merde, Fred, bouge en

haut. Il ne va pas au Terrier. Renonce et rend toi utile pour changer."

Ron se déplaca quand Charlie fini à côté de lui, eux deux appliquant leurs pièces de derrière et étudiant l'évier. "Nous

allons avoir besoin du meilleur bois cette fois," dit Ron, secouant sa tête. "Quelque chose de plus durable. Sacrément, j'ai

vraiment aimé ces évier."

"Moi aussi," dit Charlie qui s'est ensuite étendu, prenant la cigarette de la bouche de Ron. Il tira dessus lentement et

souffla la fumée vers le haut. "C'est une foutue honte que ces deux éviers est finit en lavabos."

"Je sais," soupira Ron, retirant sa boîte de tabac et commenca à rouler une autre cigarette parce qu'il savait que Charlie

n'allait pas la lui la rendre. "Cela signifie qu'ils sont probablement tous ruinés."

Quelle chance de merde, "dit Charlie alors qu'il lanca la cigarette de Ron sur la planche de l'évier." Roule-moi en un autre,

Ronnie ? "

"Pourquoi je suis le fournisseur pour des mauvaises habitudes de chacun ?" demanda Ron, s'allumant sa propre cigarette

avant qu'il n'ait commencé à en rouler un autre. "Soit un homme et achètent tes propres cigarettes merde."

"Maman deviendrait dingue," dit Charlie, souriant d'un air satisfait à Ron qui avait tourné sa tête, le regardant

agressivement, mais son frère ne sembla pas s'en soucier alors qu'il c'était étendu et qu'il avait pris la cigarette de la

bouche de Ron. "Je prendrai juste celui-ci."

"Tu n'es pas drôles."

"Oh, arrête de me regarder comme ça," dit Charlie, roulant ses yeux. "Je suis celui dont tu as besoin pour t'aider à

construire ces foutus évies et à construire ces chambres et probablement même le rafraîchissement de toute la maison.

La moindre chose que tu pourrais faire c'est me rouler une cigarette pour l'effort."

"Vrai," dit Ron à contrecoeur alors qu'il allumait sa nouvelle cigarette. "Fred et George sont presque aussi inutiles que Bill.

Ils boivent juste toute la bière."

Ron et Charlie étaient épaules conte épaules, fumant et ne faisant pas attention au reste de leurs frères.

"Cho déteste quand je fume," dit Charlie en soufflant la fumée vers le haut. "J'acheterai bien mes propres cigarettes, mais

elle deviendrait dingue si elle trouvait une boîte de tabac dans mes jeans. C'est donc plus facile de voler tes cigarettes."

"Hermione déteste ça, aussi," soupira Ron. "Je devrai probablement bientôt renoncer."

"C'est malheureux," dit Charlie tristement. "Je devrai voler celle d'Harry mais ce qu'il fume c'est horrible : des Muggle

terribles avec les filtres."

"Je les aime," dit Ron, se tournant en souriant à Charlie. "On les roule Déjà."

"Mmm," Charlie bourdonna, fumant heureusement alors qu'il a pris le couteau de Ron et le diriga le long du sommet de

l'évier. "Quel désordre pourri. C'est étonnant que ça n'est pas commencé à sentir."

"Je te parierai deux galions que Ginny jette juste un charme de déodorant plutôt que de nous dirent qu'ils puaient."

Charlie renifla. "Je ne prends pas ce pari. Je sais que c'est exactement ce qu'elle a fait." Il se roula sur le côté, dirigeant le

couteau de Ron le long du bord. "Ce n'est pas si mal ici. Pourquoi le bois pourri juste au sommet ?"

"J'sais pas," dit Ron se roulant aussi sur son côté vers l'autre sommet du cabinet. "Tu pense que l'on peut garder le fond

et juste garder les somment ?"

"Non, c'est tout ruiné. Pourquoi le faire à moitier ?"

"Vous vous bécotez-vous deux là-bas ?" demanda George.

"Ouais, nous nous bécotons," dit Charlie sarcastiquement. "Ca vous dérange ?."

"Je dis à Cho que tu fumes."

"Je suis vraiment effrayé, George," marmonna Charlie devant sa cigarette. "J'ai tant de merde sur toi que tu prendrait la

résidence permanente sur le canapé si je décidait de parler avec Denise."

"Je pense que Fred, à raison Ronnie," dit George, décidant évidemment d'ignorer Charlie et torturer Ron au lieu de cela.

"Vous devriez venir au Terrier pour Noël."

"Laissez-moi les tuer," chuchota Ron.

Charlie rigola, se retournant pour regarder Ron. "Je ne peux pas le faire. Même s'ils sont une punition pour une sorte de

péché dans une de nos vies passés, ils sont toujours mes frères."

"Juste les blessez un peu, alors ?"

"Ouais, excellent," dit Charlie, en prenant une autre bouffée de sa cigarette. "Tu peux les blesser. Je les maintiendrai

même pour toi."

"Excellent," dit Ron avec le sourire.

"J'ose croire que vous ne pensez pas à nous battre," dit Fred, en sautant de l'évier.

"J'sais pas, Freddy," dit Charlie. "Il chasse des Mangmorts comme métier et vous vendez des jouets conçus pour irriter les

parents de petits enfants. Mon argent sur Ron."

"Le mien aussi," dit Bill, en se penchant en bas de l'évier. "Est-ce que c'est vraiment pourri ?"

"Dégage d'ici," dit Charlie, en donnant un coup de pied à la jambe de Bill. "Comme peut tu dire une chose pareil. J'ai dû

réparer ta douche la semaine dernière."

"Je pense que tu devrais aller au Terrier," dit Bill sérieusement à Ron. "Tout blague à part, tu brisera le cœur de Maman

si tu ne le fais pas."

"Je le sais" dit Ron, en le regardant fixement. "Je ne m'en soucie pas."

"Tu ne te soucie jamais . C'est ça ton problème," rabroua Bill en faisant un signe de la main devant son visage. "Et tu ne

peut pas continuer à fumer maintenant que tu es un parent."

"Il t'as dit de dégager," dit Ron en donnant à Bill un coup dans les jambes, comme Charlie l'avait fait. "Laissez seul."

"Bien," dit Bill en jetant ses mains. "Laissez les deux se bécoter et fumer des cigarettes pour le reste de l'après-midi."

"Bon plan," gronda Charlie. "Je vous dirais bien de vous rendre utile mais je gaspillerais pas mon souffle. Fred, George,

déplacé le reste de ces foutus éviers. Utilisez un Charme pour les faires léviter si vous ne pouvez pas le faire à la main."

"C'est pourquoi ils deviennent gras," dit Ron à Charlie. "Ils utilisent des Charmes de lévitation pour tout."

"Nous ne sommes pas gras," dit Fred avec indignation. "Je vous reparlerai dans quelques années quand vous serez

mariés et vous verrez quand vous aurez trente ans vous verrez que toute la nourriture que vous avalez fini dans

l'estomac."

Charlie se redressa et souleva sa chemise, posant ses muscles durs, plats sur son estomac. "Vérifie-le, Freddy. Je suis

marié et j'ai plus de trente ans, et je les ai eu plus tôt que vous en fait. Vous êtes gras parce que vous êtes paresseux.

Déplacez les éviers."

"Posez," bougonna Fred, mais il s'éloigna pour déplacer les éviers.

Ron souri. "Joliment fait."

"Merci," dit Charlie lançant la cigarette. "Maintenant, autant que j'aimerais rester ici et te bécoter, je pense que je vais

laisser les bécots à Hermione et les aider à déplacer les éviers."

"Merci," dit Ron avec rire. "Elle les apprécies et moi aussi ?"

Charlie eu les yeux qui rétrécissa à cette question. "Elle ?"

Ron fronca les sourcils "Elle quoi ?"

"Les Apprécier," demanda-t-il. "Vos bécots, je veux dire."

"Oh, j'sais pas. Je devine." Ron haussa les épaules. "Elle ne semble pas les détester."

"Tu dors avec elle, alors ?" demanda Charlie, quoique sa question sonnait plus comme une déclaration. "Maintenant".

"Non tout de suite," dit Ron, faisant une grimace. "Tout de suite je regarde ton visage horrible et je répars ces éviers."

"Mais, récemment oui ?"

Ron soupira et inclina la tête. "Nous avons dormi ensemble."

"Bien!" dit Charlie le regardant heureux "Et tu l'aimes?"

Ron haussa les épaules. "Probablement".

"Probablement ?" dit Charlie en mettant sa tête sous l'évier. "Tu ne peux pas baser le reste de votre vie sur probablement."

"Bien, d'accord, oui," essaya-t-il de mordre. "Je l'aime."

"Tu es sûrs ?"

"Oui, je suis sûr," dit Ron fermement. "Je l'ai aimée pour toujours."

Charlie souria. "Alors tu peux arrêter de créer des projets avec lesquels j'arrive pour aider," chuchota-t-il. "Si tu l'aimes

alors il faut tous mettre au point."

Ron soupira et baissa ensuite sa voix comme Charlie avait ainsi pour que les autres ne puissent pas entendre. "Elle ne

veut pas m'épouser, Charlie."

"Elle le sera si tu dors avec elle," dit Charlie, souriant en frappant la cuisse de Ron. "Tu es un Weasley."

Ron roula ses yeux et fit de sa cigarette une purée. "Crois-le ou pas, ce n'est pas un bon point pour elle."

"Excellent, alors, tu es Ron Weasley," dit Charlie, sa voix toujours bas. "Tu es un bon type et elle est une sorcière

intelligente. Elle le voit."

"Et si elle ne le voit pas ?"

"Elle le voit," lui assura Charlie. "J'y travaillerai. Je te le promets."

Ron fixa du regard le sommet de l'évier, longtemps après que Charlie est commencé à déplacer les autres éviers avec

Fred et George. Ron avait su pendant une longue période de temps que Charlie était très intelligent. Il avait raison pour la

plupart des choses et il n'a jamais fait des promesses qu'il ne pouvait pas garder. S'il a promis qu'il travaillerai avec

Hermione, pour la première fois, Ron pensa que leur mariage arriverait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pour me faire pardonner de tant d'attente je vous poste ce chapitre :)**

**C'EST L'AVANT DERNIER ...**

De tous ceux que j'ai traduit celui-ci est mon préféré :D !!! Je l'ai adoré. N'ayant toujours pas traduit le dernier chapitre, je brûle d'impatiente de savoir comment cette histoire va finir.

Allez régalez vous

* * *

"Peut-être nous devrions aller au terrier pour Noël, Ron," soupira Hermione, en regardant fixement Ron qui buvait sa très

cher bouteille de cognac. "Ginny a dit que c'est vraiment amusant."

"Tu as passé la journée chez elle. Prends ce chahut, ajoute encore sept enfants de ceux que tu as déjà rencontrés, dont

tous auront des parents ivres par nécessité, beaucoup de sucre et des cadeaux," dit Ron, prenant une gorgée de la

bouteille, "et c'est le Noël au Terrier. Oh, attends, j'ai oublié le clou du spectacle - ma mère sera là."

Hermione soupira et regarda au dessus de lui, retournant à son travail sur le charme de Protection pour Harry. Elle

dispersa des papiers et des livres tout au long de la table de salle à manger de Ron maintenant que les jumeaux et

Philip étaient allés se coucher et elle essayait de travailler. Mais, quelque chose à propos de Ron la distrayait, étant

assis à l'autre bout de la table, travaillant apparemment sur une sorte de projet mystérieux. Il avait des rouleaux énormes

de parchemin répandu et a apparemment enchaîné a la fumé tandis qu'il faisait un tri de paperasse ; depuis que les

enfants étaient allés se coucher, il n'avait pas arrêté de fumer et de boire.

"Je pense que tu bois trop," chuchota Hermione, et Ron arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire, il leva les yeux d'un air

incrédule. Elle le regarda fixement d'un air provoquant. "Oui je le pense."

Il retourna à son travail, prenant un long ôte de sa cigarette. "Je suppose que je ne me soucie pas ce que tu penses."

Hermione le regarda fixement comme il etait retourné à ce qu'il faisait. Il pris une autre gorgée de la bouteille, et se

pencha tout près de son parchemin, pour l'étudier et écriva quelque chose dessus.

"Qu'est ce que cela est censé vouloir dire ?"

"Huh ?" demanda Ron, en soulevant sa tête, sa cigarette dans sa bouche.

"Que tu ne te soucies pas de ce que je pense ?" se clarifia Hermione. "Qu'est ce que cela suppose ?"

"Cela signifie, Hermione," dit Ron, posant sa cigarette contre le cendrier, "que manifestement tu ne veux pas m'épouser et

donc je n'ai pas besoin d'essayer d'être un homme meilleur car tu t'en ficherais si je l'étais."

Hermione soupira, faisant claquer son livre. "Je pense déjà que tu es un homme bon. Je me préoccupe pour ta santé !"

"C'est touchant," dit Ron, prenant une autre longue gorgée.

"Donc quoi, tu vas juste écarter ta famille ?" demanda Hermione, le regardant toujours fixement malgré le fait qu'il soit

retourné à son travail. "Et boire et fumée jusuqu'à ta mort ?"

"Ouais, ça ressemble au plan."

Hermione lâcha un petit hurlement de frustration. "Pourquoi tu te bloques avec moi ? Pourquoi tu ne me parlerai pas ?"

Ron rigola. "Ça alors!, Hermione, la liste est si longue que je ne sais pas par où commencer."

"Excellent," dit Hermione se sentant contrecarré et cassé. "Bloque toi. Et écarte moi, aussi."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de t'écarter," dit Ron, soulevant sa tête en lui donnant un sourire sinistre. "Tu las déja fait par toi

même."

"Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?" rabroua Hermione essayant de calmer sa voix. "Nous allions ... mieux et ça redient horrible à

nouveau."

Ron jeta sa cannette et diriga ses mains sur son visage pour ensuite les passés dans ses cheveux. "J'ai juste une

mauvaise nuit à passer. Vas te coucher et ignore-moi et demain j'irai très bien."

"Je ne veux pas t'ignorer," chuchota-t-elle. "Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as une mauvaise nuit. Je veux que tu me parles."

"Je suis stressé dans ma foutu tête, Hermione," aboya Ron qui pris ensuite une autre gorgée de la bouteille avant qu'il ne

l'a pose et qui la regarde. "Je bois parce que ça m'aide. Je fume parce que ça m'aide. Je suis assis ici en essayant de

travailler sur les plans d'architecture de la maison de Ginny parce que ça m'aide. Et pourtant, ça ne m'aide pas parce que

je ressens trop de chose et ça me tue à l'intérieur. Est-ce que tu es heureuse ? Te sens tu mieux de savoir tous ça ?"

Hermione secoua sa tête. "Non".

"Ecoute, si tu veux aller au Terrier pour Noël," dit Ron, en secouant sa tête, "va. Prends Philip et passe un bon moment. Je

te suggérerais comme Charlie, de prendre ta propre bouteille de liqueur parce que c'est un pari sûr que le reste sera

déja bu. Je m'en fou. Ne me fais juste pas venir avec toi."

"Qu'est-ce qu'Harry t-a dit ce soir après le dîner ?" demanda Hermione se clarifiant par la suite. "Le Harry le plus vieux.

Oncle Harry."

"L'Oncle Harry m'a dit que mon bureau au travail a été pillé," gronda Ron, en secouant sa tête de nouveau en prenant sa

cannette et en commencant à dessiner de nouveau. "Que l'endroit est un foutu désordre. Que chaque cabinet as été

déchiré, qu'il y avait des parchemins et de la merde partout."

Hermione haleta. "Merlin, Ron, je suis désolé. Je peux t'aider à tout nettoyer."

"Tu ne comprends pas ?" demanda Ron en tournant la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde fixement. "Je ne me soucie pas que

mon bureau soit en désordre. C'était un désordre avant qu'il n'ait été pillé. Pourquoi ont-ils choisis mon bureau ? Pas celui

d'Harry- le mien."

Contre sa volonté, les larmes monta aux yeux d'Hermione et elle les essuya sur ses joues. "Cela signifie qu'ils savent que

je te suis attaché."

"C'est ça," dit Ron en retournant à son parchemin. "Tu veux boire ?"

Hermione inclina la tête. "Oui".

Le son de la chaise de Ron glissant sur le bois atteint ses oreilles, mais Hermione était si perdue dans ses pensées

qu'elle n'avait pas vu qu'il s'était en réalité levée et allé la cuisine. Elle n'avait rien vu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit debout à côté

d'elle, versant son très cher cognac dans un verre et le lui remettant ensuite.

"Garde la bouteille," dit Ron, la posant sur la table à côté d'elle.

"Merci," dit Hermione en prenant une petite gorgée de cognac, assez pour rétablir une certaine chaleur dans sa peau qui

semblait être un glacon. "Pourquoi tu me l'a donne ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Harry m'a acheté une autre bouteille de Whisky pur Feu," dit Ron. "Il a semblé savoir que je l'exigerais."

Hermione bu le cognac remarquablement vite dans le silence et remplissait à nouveau son verre quand elle regarda à

travers la table Ron, voyant qu'il s'était servis un verre et en prenait un longue gorgée. Il avait aussi une autre cigarette

dans sa main et Hermione dû se demander pourquoi il n'est jamais sorti en courant.

"Qu'allons nous faire ?" lui a-t-elle demandé, ne s'étant jamais senti si perdu. "Je ne veux pas mettre Philip en danger, Ron.

Comment le protégeons-nous ?"

"Harry a déjà dit qu'il serait le Gardien du Secret pour toi et Philip," dit Ron, esquissant toujours . "Ce sera assez. Harry

peut soutenir sous la torture. J'ai vu de quoi il est capable."

"En ce qui te concerne ?"

Ron souleva sa tête, lui donnant une sorte de sourire triste, ses yeux brillant comme elle ne les avait jamais vue

auparavant. "Je veux qu'ils me trouvent."

"Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?"

"Je n'aurai pas à les chasser, à les traquer," dit Ron. "C'est en réalité un changement agréable que de passer des

semaines ou des mois à les chercher. J'arrive je suis assis sur mon cul et je les faits venir. J'aurai du me positioner en

cible plus tôt."

"Ce n'est pas drôle, Ron."

"Ce n'est pas censé l'être," dit Ron. "Je chasse des Mangemorts. Je les traque et je les arrête, parfois je les tue même.

C'est comme ça que je paye mes factures, Hermione."

"Je déteste ça," lui dit-elle essuyant à ses joues encore une fois. "Je déteste que tu doives faire ce métier."

"Et je suis vraiment désolé de cela," dit Ron, sonnant honnête. "Je suppose que cela pèse dans ta décision de ne pas

m'épouser."

Hermione pris un autre longue gorgée de cognac, constatant qu'il faisait engourdir sa gorge. Elle réfléchi bien à tout, des

larmes toujours au bord des yeux malgré la chaleur du cognac.

"Quand as-tu vu Harry se faire torturer ?"

La tête de Ron ondula et il l'a regarda pendant un long moment, prenant un long ôte de sa cigarette avant qu'il ne dise,

"Nous étions dans un camp de prison des Mangemorts pendant trois mois."

Hermione estima qu'une autre vague de nausée glaciale la retourna. "Il ne me l'a jamais dit."

"Bien, ce n'ait pas la conversation de dîner que l'ont as tous les jours," dit Ron, souriant d'un air mécontent. "' Hé, j'ai été

torturé par des Mangemorts pendant trois mois. '"

"Il est supposé être mon meilleur ami," dit Hermione, se sentant tant trahi qu'horrifié. "Et je sais quand c'était. Je me

souviens quand il est rentré à la maison il était si mince et il a juste semblé terrible. Il a dit que c'était juste une mission

vraiment grossière, quel horrible menteur !"

"Ne le blame pas." dit Ron en soupirant ensuite. "Je lui ai demandé de ne pas te le dire. C'est de ma faute que tu ne l'ai

pas sue."

Hermione fronca les sourcils. "Pourquoi lui dirait-tu de garder quelque chose comme ça de moi ?"

"Je savais qu'il devrait te dire que j'étais là aussi," dit Ron, sonnant fatigué. "Et j'étais à l'hôpital en ce temps et je ne voulait

pas que tu viennes me voire parce que je ressemblai à l'enfer et je me suis senti encore plus mauvais. Je ne voulais

juste pas te mettre au courant. Maintenant nous sommes tous les deux les mêmes. Nous avons tous les deux fait garder

à Harry nos sales secret."

"Pourquoi étais-tu à l'hôpital ?" demanda Hermione, sentant un mal de coeur pour tant de raisons différentes qu'elle ne

pouvait pas supporter. Elle pris une autre gorgée de cognac. "Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec toi ?" Dit-elle dans un

grincement.

Ron semblait vouloir dire quelque chose d'intelligent alors qu'il écrasa sa cigarette et commenca à rouler une autre.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec moi ?"dit-il en riant d'une voix entrecoupée. "J'avais juste une très mauvaise habitude

d'énerver chaque personne dans ce camps. Je pense que je le faisais exprès à la fin, essayant de me faire tuer. Tu sais

c'est vraiment étrange. J'ai vu que les gens meurent si facilement, un sort et ils sont juste partis. Mais, d'autres fois c'est

impossible de tuer quelqu'un."

"Harry a-t-il essayé de se fait tuer, lui aussi ?"

Ron secoua sa tête en lechant le papier de sa cigarette. "Non, il n'était que muet." Il alluma sa cigarette et pencha son

coude contre la table, sa main sur son front, il l'a regardée fixement à l'autre bout de la table. Il pris un long ôtent de sa

cigarette et dit, "j'avais quatre côtes cassées, dont une a perforé mon poumon. Un choc massif qui me cause toujours des

problèmes. C'est pourquoi j'ai des maux de tête facilement. Mon poignet gauche a été brisé en éclats si bien qu'ils ont dû

juste enlever les os et les re-cultiver. Je n'avais pas mangé pendant si longtemps que mon organisme a dû apprendre à

traiter la nourriture de nouveau. J'avais le genre de choses vraiment terribles qu'ils disaient être un effet secondaire de

l'exposition prolongée à la malédiction de Cruciatus. C'était vraiment douloureux et aucun breuvage magique n'a aidé

ainsi ils ont dû me donner un calmant vraiment puissant pour m'appaiser. J'ai passé la plupart du temps à dormir. Cela

aurait été agréable si ce n'était pas si terrible."

Hermione secoua sa tête et essuya ses joues. Elle s'e detourna de Ron comme si elle allait se décomposer. "Combien

de temps est tu resté à l'hôpital ?"

"Deux mois," dit Ron et Hermione pouvaient entendre le son du glissement de chaise contre le bois alors qu'il étaut

debout. Elle pleurait toujours quand il se jeta à ses genoux devant elle et lui retira brusquement ses mains de son visage.

"Je n'ai pas eu l'intention de te faire pleurer, Hermione."

"J'aurai aimer venir te voir," sanglota-t-elle, tirant ses mains de la prise de Ron et essuyant ses joues de nouveau.

"J'aurais vraiment aimer, Ron. Même si nous ne nous parlions pas à l'époque j'aurais tous mis de côté pour être avec toi."

"Je sais," dit-il a et Hermione le regarda pour voir un sourire s'étirer de ses lèvres. "C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Harry

de ne pas te le dire. En plus, j'était affreux. Tu n'aurai pas voulu me voir."

"Donc c'était de la vanité ?" dit Hermione, sa voix aiguisée.

"Un peu, ouais. J'avais vingt ans et j'étais toujours follement amoureux de toi," expliqua-t-il. "Mais, c'était plus que cela. Je

me suis senti affreux et je ne veux pas dire la douleur. Je me suis senti cassé à l'intérieur. Je le ressent toujours . C'est

juste que les sortilège ne peuvent pas tout réparer tu sais ?"

Hermione soupira, essuya ses joues encore une fois et laissant ensuite tomber ses mains. "Je ne pense pas que tu sois

cassé."

"Alors tu n'es pas assez observatrice," dit Ron, lui donnant un sourire triste. "J'ai décidé d'arrêter de te déranger avec le

mariage. Quand tous sera fini, nous mettrons au point quelque chose. Et, tu sais), si je ne le fais pas-"

"Ferme-la, Ron," dit Hermione en laissant ensuite libre un autre sanglot étranglé. "S'il te plait ne dit pas ça."

"Je ne vais pas les laisser avoir Philip," dit-t-il fermement. "Ou toi. Je te le promets."

"Je ne veux pas que tu meurs pour moi," rabroua Hermione. "S'il te plaît, ne fais rien de stupide!"

"J'ai changé ma volonté," dit-t-il, décidant évidemment d'ignorer le reste. "Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de l'argent donc

je laisse mes économies aux jumeaux, mais le reste de mon rebut, je veux que Philip l'ait. J'ai parlé à Bill ce soir et il l'a

fixé."

Hermione se détourna de lui et saisi la bouteille de cognac. Elle rempli son verre, vidant la bouteille. Elle bu en regardant

son parchemin et ses livres. Elle pensa au charme de Protection et comment elle y avait travaillé pour Harry pendant des

années maintenant. Elle pensa aux testaments et la mort et le fait que Ron, lui-même, disait que l'on ne pouvait pas

abbattre la vie de quelques personnes peu importe la façon dont on essaye. Il y avait un problème énorme avec le

sortilège, une fois elle avait essayé de le fixer pendant l'année passée, mais elle s'était rendue compte alors qu'elle ne

pouvait pas avoir le temps pour le faire et elle devrait juste en traiter avec les répercussions.

Elle se retourna vers Ron, qui s'était mis à genoux là sur le plancher, l'attendant pour se calmer. Elle pris une autre longue

gorgée de cognac, vidant le verre et le mettant sur la table avec la force.

"Demande-moi de t'épouser," lui dit-elle.

Il souri d'un air satisfait. "Je t'ai dit que je ne le demandais plus désormais."

"Oh, bien sûr non." Hermione le regarda fixement et essaya de mordre, "Demande le-moi, Au nom de Merlin!"

"Tu es ivres," dit Ron, prenant la bouteille de cognac vide et la secouant. Il fit une grimace, regardant en bas. "Tu l'as fini ?

Tu es vraiment ivre!"

"Fais-le!" hurla-t-elle après lui.

"Non," dit-il en secouant sa tête. "Pas question."

Hermione retira sa baguette magique et l'a mis sous sa gorge en grondant, "Demande-moi de t'épouser, Ronald."

Ron l'étudia, ses yeux rétrécis. "Tu es méchante quand tu es ivre."

"Je ne rigole pas," dit Hermione avec attentuon. "Tu le demande mieux que moi."

"Je peux t'enlever ta baguette magique," lui dit Ron d'un air suffisant.

"Pas avant que je ne te maudisse," lui promis Hermione. La mâchoire de Ron se serra et il fit un mouvement pour saisir

sa baguette magique, mais elle l'esquiva et l'appuya contre la courbe de son cou. "Ne m'oblige pas à te blesser."

"Tu es sérieux," dit Ron, ses yeux larges et a choqué. "Tu vas vraiment m'envoyer un sort."

"Absolument."

"Excellent," soupira Ron, jetant ses mains. "Veux-tu m'épouser ?"

"Oui, je le veux," dit-t-elle mais ne baissant pas sa baguette magique. "Maintenant je veux que tu promettes que tu

garderas ton mot et m'honorera de ta demande en mariage."

Ron roula ses yeux, en affaissant ses épaules. "Pourquoi ? Tu vas la reprendre demain de toute façon."

"Promets le moi," dit Hermione fermement. "Promets-moi que tu m'épousera et que Philip aura ton nom et que nous allons

rendre tout légal."

"Je promets que si, demain matin, tu veux toujours m'épouser alors oui, je t'épouserai, Hermione," dit Ron solennellement.

"Mais, si tu changes d'avis, je l'honorerai aussi."

Hermione inclina la tête, sa baguette magique toujours contre son cou. "Et la promesse que tu t'occupera toujours de

Philip. Que tu ne laissera pas tes frères le laisser tomber ou tes nièces ou tes neveux changer ses cheveux en pourpres.

Promets moi que tu l'aimeras et que tu t'assurera qu'il est heureux," dit-t-elle utilisant sa main libre essuyer ses larmes qui

coulaient sur ses joues. "Et que si quelque chose m'arrive, tu ne le laissera pas m'oublier. Tu dois me promettre qu'il saura

toujours combien je l'aime."

Ron soupira. "Allons, Hermione. Rien ne va t'arriver."

"Promesse."

"Tu m'inquiète sérieusement !" rabroua Ron tressaillant quand elle appuya la baguette magique plus durement contre sa

gorge. "Excellent, je ferais ce truc de toute façon. Je promets!"

"Bien, alors." Hermione baissa finalement sa baguette magique. "Nous demanderons à Harry de nous marrier demain. Il

peut le faire, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ca va te faire très drôle demain," dit Ron. "Nous allons essayer d'avoir une date un peu plus tard."

"Cela devra se passer bientôt, avant Noël," dit Hermione, regardant derrière soi son travail avant qu'une idée lui

survienne. "La veille de Noël! Nous nous marrirons au Terrier."

Ron rigola. "Ouais, bien sûr. Nous nous marrirons au Terrier."

"Oui, cela va marcher." Hermione se déplaca pour rassembler les choses, mais elle se sentit tendu tout à coup, ses

mains pondérées. Elle se sentie totalement drainée elle chuchota alors, "je pense que je veux m'endormir maintenant."

"Tès bon plan," dit Ron, en se levant. "Allez viens, je vais t'aider."

"Sort de la," dit-elle en le poussant loin.

Ron rigola de nouveau, mais marcha loin d'elle avec obéissance. "Tu es très très méchants quand tu es ivre. Je remercie

Dieu que tu ne bois pas souvent."

Hermione l'ignora et se mit debout, mais elle dû glisser sur quelque chose parce qu'elle tomba en avant et aurait atterri

sur le sol si Ron ne l'avait pas attrapée. "J'ai glissé," dit-t-elle, en essayant de pousser ses mains d'elle.

"C'est sûr" dit Ron sèchement.

"Tu sens comme les cigarettes," dit-t-elle constatant qu'elle était toujours fatiguée et Ron toujours près. "Et la liqueur très

cher."

"Probablement," il a été d'accord comme il a balayé Hermione dans ses bras(armes).

Hermione tourna sa tête, enterrant son visage contre son cou, sachant qu'elle devrait protester de l'emprise qu'il avait sur

elle, mais c'était trop beau. "Et une sorte de savon parfumé boisé," soupira-t-elle et elle souleva de lourds yeux vers Ron.

"C'est une combinaison vraiment agréable, en réalité."

"Oh, Merlin," dit Ron, secouant sa tête alors qu'il l'a porta dans la chambre. "Tu vas être vraiment malade demain."

"Pouvons-nous avoir un beau mariage, Ron ?" demanda Hermione a demandé quand il a donna un coup de pied pour

ouvrir la porte. "Tout blanc et d'or pour Noël."

"Bien sûr," dit Ron en la posant sur son lit et en poussant les couvertures. "Ma mère sera ravie. Blanc et or c'est ce que

Charlie et Cho ont fait et elle a sangloté pendant des mois ensuite."

"Nous marrier répara les choses avec ta maman ?" demanda Hermione ne bougeant pas quand il essaya de tirer les

couvertures sur elle.

"J'sais pas, probablement," dit Ron qui râla ensuite. "Aide-moi un peu, Hermione."

Hermione avec obéissance roula sur son côté et soupira comme le lit de Ron était doux comme c'était 'agréable de

sentir les draps contre la peau nue de ses bras. Sur un caprice, elle ôta sa chemise de nuit et s'allonga ensuite, regardant

fixement Ron avec un sourire paresseux. "TON lit est vraiment doux."

Ron rigola alors qu'elle lui faisait baisser les yeux, ses yeux retraca sont corps nu, mais il ne se déplaca pas à son

contact. "Je pense que le cognac t'a juste un peu détendus."

"Mmm," lui dit Hermione, le regardant toujours fixement. "Je veux vraiment tout arranger pour toi, Ron."

"J'apprécie."

Ron s'assis au bord du lit et ôta sa chemise, la tirant par le col au dessus de sa tête et la rejetant. Quand il se pencha

pour enlever ses chaussures, Hermione se retourna et lui leva le bras, traçant les lignes de l'épée tatouée sur son dos.

"L'honneur avant toutes choses," dit-elle lentement, inclinant sa tête pour lire l'inscription réduisant la longueur de l'épée.

"Tu veux savoir ce que les hommes honnorable font, Ron ?"

"Que font-ils ?" demanda-t-il en jetant une chaussure sur le côté et en commencant à s'attaquer à l'autre.

"Ils tiennent toujours leurs promesses," murmura-t-elle. "C'est pourquoi je t'ai faits promettre. Je savais que tu devrait tenir ta

promesse."

Ron se tourna vers elle, la regardant fixement avec des yeux rétrécis. "C'est en réalité vraiment détourné."

Elle lui a souri d'un air satisfait. "Je sais. Je suis une sorcière très intelligente."

"Tu es une sorcière délicate," dit-il en se levant. "Tu aimes les échappatoires."

Il ôta son jean et rampa ensuite dans le lit. Hermione soupira quand il la rejoigni, la tenant de derrière, ses bras forts

enveloppés autour d'elle et son souffle chaud contre son cou. Elle sentit ses yeux lourds et elle les ferma quand elle dit,

"je ne pense pas que nous pouvons faire cette cérémonie obligatoire ce soir. Je suis aussi fatigué."

"C'est bien," dit Ron alors qu'elle pensait sentir son sourire contre son cou alors qu'il avait appuyé un baiser là et a

chuchoté, "je pense qu'il y a une loi contre le faite de cela quand quelqu'un est ivre."

"Cela signifie quelque chose," réfléchi Hermione. "Il serait terrible de te lier à quelqu'un quand tu es ivres."

"Ouais, je le pense aussi," dit Ron, chassant ses cheveux de son visage et le mettant derrière son oreille. "Mais, je t'ai

donné une échappatoire."

"Toujours si honorable," dit Hermione, se souriant à elle-même.

"Parfois," dit-il en laissant ses cheveux arrangé en arrière contre le lit, sa tête se reposant contre l'oreiller qu'elle utilisait.

"Tu ne sais pas combien je t'aime, Ron," chuchota-t-elle dans l'obscurité.

Il était calme pendant un long moment, son corps était tendu contre le sien tout à coup, mais il demanda finalement

"dits-moi combien alors."

"Oh, um," soupira Hermione, se retournant dans ses bras et regardant fixement dans ses yeux qui semblait tellement bleus

dans l'obscurité. Elle ne se rapellait pas les avoir déja vu aussi brillant. Elle caressa sa joue, sentant le chaume contre

ses doigts. "Assez pour mourir" dit-elle en lui souriant. "C'est beaucoup."

"Oui ca l'ait" accorda-t-il sa voix semblait rauque et étranglé. "Mais, ce qui n'est pas une option : nous fairons d'Harru le

Gardien du Secret demain."

Hermione traca ses lèvres avec le bout de son doigt. "Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, Ron."

"Je t'aime, Hermione," dit-t-il contre ses doigts, qui étaient agréables parce qu'elle sentait les mots aussi bien qu'elle les

avait entendus. Il embrassa le bouts de ses doigts et saisi ensuite sa main et appuya ses lèvres contre son poignet et

chuchota doucement, "Assez pour mourir."

Hermione souri et ferma ses yeux, constatant qu'il était vraiment facile de tomber dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**Cette fin de chapitre est so cute !!!!! Vite la suite :D**

**Donnez moi votre avis, ai-je bien traduis ? L'histoire vous plaît ?**

**A très bientôt, JE LE PROMET moi aussi !!! (parole honorable)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut à tous :D !!! **

**Comme je vous l'avais dit ... Voici le dernier chapitre. Je ne vous cache pas que je suis restée un peu sur ma faim !!!**

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. J'éspère que vous allez apprécier ce dernier chapitre ... Je reviendrai peut être traduire une autre fiction. En attendant vous pouvez toujours faire un tour sur MA fiction : "découvrir" !!!_

_A très bientôt :D_

* * *

Comment sa vie était devenue ce qu'elle était, il ne le savait pas.

"Ron, m'écoutes-tu ?"

Ron pris une traînée de sa cigarette, soufflant la fumée alors qu'il concentra son attention sur Ginny qui était assise en face de lui au Pub ils s'étaient arrêtés à. "Quelque chose à propos des fleurs."

"Des Lis," dit-elle dans un accès de colère. "Je te demandes si ça te convient."

"Ce n'est par pour les obsèques ?"

"Ca va pour les mariages, aussi," dit-t-elle en regardant ses notes et parlant dans sa barbe. "Bien sûr, si vous aviez pris en compte ma suggestion et aviez fait rouge et d'or pour Noël alors nous aurions pu prendre des roses-"

"Blanc et or," dit Ron, certain de cette une chose. Le reste lui échappait complètement. "C'est ce que Hermione veut."

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'une femme avec un fils de deux ans pense qu'elle peut tromper en portant du blanc," renifla Ginny, le crayon en main, écrivant de nouveau. "Je ne ferais jamais l'usage du blanc pour mon mariage. Non, si je me marie j'aurais un mariage de Gryffindor. Je serrai belle dans une robe de mariée écarlate."

Ron renifla. "Maman deviendrait dingue si tu portais une robe de mariée écarlate."

"Bien, honnêtement, nous allons faire le cinquième mariages Weasley et pas un mariage Gryffindor," dit Ginny, le fixant. "C'est honteux."

Ron lui donna un sourire tordu. "Nous te le reservons, Gin."

Ginny roula ses yeux. "Excellent, nous pouvons faire des roses blanches, je suppose. Quoique, les roses c'est typiques, n'est-ce pas ? Gardenias!" Annonca-t-elle triomphante. "Elles sont blanches et elles sentent bon et elles sont exotique et belle."

Ron haussa les épaules en lancant sa cigarette. "Pourquoi pas".

"Es tu là ?" demanda-t-elle, en le regardant décidément ennuyée et inquiete. On penserait que Ginny était celle qui se mariait avec toute l'agitation qu'elle faisait. "Nous n'avons toujours pas commander les fleurs et on doit faire ajuster ta robe - ne me faitt pas cette grimace."

"Pourquoi suis-je ici ?" demanda-t-il, sa voix faisant de la peine alors qu'il faisait signe de la main au le serveur pour qu'il puisse payer et continuer la torture. "Ce truc est à faire par des oiseaux."

"C'est toi qui à assigner Hermione à la maison," dit-t-elle soulenant une main avant qu'il ne puisse protester. "Donc tu souris un peu et tu es joyeux, parce que tu me met à bout de nerf. Laisser cette pauvre femme hors de la planification de son propre mariage-"

"Elle me semble avoir le meilleur rôle dans l'histoire," essaya de mordre Ron. "C'est la misère."

"Elle ne pouvait même pas choisir sa propre robe!" essaya de mordre Ginny avec, sa voix perçante. "Ce n'ai pas que je ne lui ai pas choisit une belle robe, parce que Hermione et moi serons en beauté, pense-tu - mais toujours."

"C'est facile à penser ?" demanda Ron en jetant un coup d'oeil à la facture que le serveur avait déposé il posa assez d'argent sur la table pour la payer.

Ginny renifla et rigola en rassemblant ses affaires. "Oui, pervers."

"Alors je suis heureux," dit Ron, cherchant et donnant à Ginny un sourire obligatoire. "Et vraiment très de joyeux."

"Merlin aide moi, tu es si sarcastique. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi Hermione te force de l'épouser," dit Ginny d'une voix ennuyée en se levant et en brossant sa robe verte. "Je vais lui acheter quelque chose de vraiment fabuleux pour qu'elle te prenne de mes mains, cependant"

Ron fronca les sourcils en se levant. Il regarda Ginny qui brossait toujours sa robe, en essayant de rencontrer ses yeux. "Est-ce que tu es jalouse ?"

Ginny leva les yeux, distrait. "Pourquoi serais-je jalouse ? Crois-le ou pas, je pourrais trouver un mari si j'en voulais un. On m'a demandé non pas une fois, mais deux fois."

"Mais pas par de bon magicien," dit Ron sciemment. "En plus, ce n'est pas de ca que je te parle c'est - tu es inquiéte car je ne serais plus dans tes alentours ?"

"Non, pourquoi je serais inquiéte ? Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi-même. Une détour quand tu transplaneras sera agréable," dit Ginny, regardant au loin encore une fois, ses yeux bruns lisses. "Et toi tu dois t'occuper de Hermione et du bébé. Je comprends. Je suis heureuse pour toi."

"Je t'aime." rappela Ron à sa soeur en la tirant. Ginny était molle dans ses bras, totalement insensibles et il lui saisi ses bras, les mettant autour de lui pour qu'elle soit forcée de lui rendre son l'étreinte. "Je ne vais pas t'abandonner, Ginny Girl. Arrête maintenant de me harceler en étant méchante parce que ton grand frère a besoin de toi pour être heureux."

Ginny le serra en retour, reposant sa tête sur son épaule. "Je t'aime, aussi," renifla-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle était dangereusement au bord des larmes. "Tu vas tellement me manquer."

"Je serai pas loin."

"Oui, mais ce ne sera pas pareil."

"Bien." Ron passa son bras sur ses épaules, l'attirant pour commencé à marcher. "Voici le plan, nous finirons la torture des achats. Alors nous retournerons à la maison et nous allons nous saouler. Maman restera la nuit avec tes enfants. Hermione comprendra."

"C'est totalement irresponsable. Nous ne pouvons pas le faire," rigola Ginny, secouant sa tête comme si elle essayait de repousser l'idéee.

"Nah, ca sera mon enteremment de vie de garçon, toi, moi et une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Ce sera bon."

Ginny fit une pause, tirant Ron elle mis une main sur sa bouche. "Merde, ton enteremment! Tu en as besoin d'un - pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé ?"

"Nous en aurons un," lui dit avec un sourire "As-tu manqué le plan de Whisky pur feu ?"

"Vrai." Ginny inclina la tête, obtenant le regard qui avaient été présents toute la semaine alors qu'elle avait frénétiquement planifié ses noces et celle d'Hermione. "Whisky pur feu, c'est important. Nous devons nous dépêcher. Je devrai utiliser ton étage quand nous rentrons à la maison."

"Aucun problème."

"Et Hermione aura besoin d'une soirée entre filles." commenca Ginny, elle respira profondément comme si elle était à la recherche de la force quand Ron commenca à marcher encore une fois, la poussant devant. "Je devrai le planifier, aussi."

"Nous le ferons deux dans un," dit Ron dédaigneusement. "Crois-moi, je me marie parce que cette femme l'a décidé quand elle avait bu."

"Non, une sorcière ne se marie seulement une fois. Cela devra être une soirée appropriée entre filles."

"Ce n'est pas un mariage typique. Tu devra probablement sauter cette étape."

"Non, non, je peux la mettre au point. Ne t'inquiéte pas; vous deux vous aurez des fêtes appropriés. Je vais tuer Harry pour ne pas avoir penser à ton enteremment de vie de célibataire - quel genre de meilleur ami est il ? C'est tout ce qu'il ai supposer faire et il l'oubli !"

~*~

"Que fait-elle ?"

"Je ne sais pas," dit Ron avec lassitude, jetant un coup d'oeil à Hermione à l'autere bout la table. "Tu aimes la robe de mariée que Ginny a choisie ?"

"Je suppose," dit Hermione, parcourant un grand livre posé sur la table et passant ses doigts sur les pages, ses yeux parcourant les mots rapidement d'une telle façon qu'elle lui prêtait seulement à peine attention. "Es-tu sûrs que Philip est endormi ?"

"Positif, j'ai vérifié," Ron alluma une cigarette et posa son coude sur la table en se penchant en avant pour observer le travail de Hermione. Il se retrouvait souvent à le faire, comme s'il pouvait la regarder fixement pour toujours. "Tu n'as pas regardé la robe de mariée, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Quoi ?"

"La robe de mariée ? L'as-tu regardé ?"

"Ginny l'a choisi, je suis sûr qu'elle est belle," marmonna Hermione, ne levant pas ses yeux de son travail. "Pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir ce droit ? J'ai besoin de mon autre livre, le grand sur Incan. C'est un livre de traduction, il est traduit en ancien Incan en-"

"Le latin, je sais," dit Ron, en levant et mettant sa cigarette dans sa bouche puis en allant à son étagère à livres dans la salle de séjour qui était maintenant remplie de plus de livres que jamais. "Je suis stupéfié que tu ne le lise pas couramment aujourd'hui."

"Oh, je le fais," dit Hermione. "C'est juste que- cette partie là, n'a pas de sens. Je dois doubler mon attention sur mon travail."

"WOW." Ron secoua sa tête tristement. "Je regarderais cette robe. Je connais ma soeur, ses goût varient résolument du tient. Tu pourrai la détester."

"C'est bon."

Ron était debout là fumant sa cigarette et regardant Hermione, qui était complètement absorbée par son travail, de même qu'elle avait été chaque heure éveillée pendant la dernière semaine. Il commençait à se demander si elle se souvenait qu'elle allait se marier. Son intérêt à leur mariage était de moins en moins présent. Elle avait atteind le point d'obsession avec la fin de son projet sur le charme de protection pour Harry. Ron savait que c'était important, mais il restait seulement quelques jours jusqu'à leur mariage, il commençait à devenir las.

Malgré ses assurances, tout avait semblé trop facile. Ils étaient d'abord des ennemis, puis maintenant des amants, à quelque chose beaucoup plus important dans un laps de temps tellement court que ca paraissait choquant et cela usait lourdement sur les sens Auror de Ron. Hermione était riche, belle et la sorcière qu'il avait aimée plus de temps qu'il ne pouvait s'en souvenir. Il attendait la fin du conte de fées mais la réalité n'était jamais si facile.

"Es-tu sûr que tu veux le faire ?"

"Arrête." Hermione soutenu une main pour lui faire garder le silence, quelque chose qu'elle fesait souvent ces deux derniers jours chaque fois qu'il doutait sur le fait qu'elle veuille l'épouser et qu'il la forcait à l'affronter. "Pour la millième fois, oui, j'en suis certaine. C'est essentiellement moi qui t'ai demandé, tu t'en souvient ?"

"Tu étais ivre, vraiment ivre."

"Un detail technique." Hermione regarda Ron, lui donnant un sourire chaleureux puis elle leva ses sourcils curieusement. "J'ai pensé que toi et Ginny alliez à une petite fête. Ca serait bon pour toi, ca calmerai un peu tes nerfs, peut-être."

"Tu notera que nous nous marions, cela les aidera plus." Ron tira une chaise à côté de Hermione et s'étendit pour saisir son cendrier. Il posa son coude contre la table encore une fois, partageant le même espace avec elle alors qu'il étudiait son visage. Elle avait des cernes sous ses yeux, ce qui le consterna. Incapable de résister, il s'étendit, brossant certaines des boucles perdues qui avaient échappé à sa tresse le long de son cou. Elle fredonna, ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'elle penchait sa tête, lui donnant un meilleur accès. C'était encourageant et Ron grogna, "je souhaite que ma soeur se perde."

"Tu l'as invitée à rester," Hermione lui rappela d'une voix douce, enrouée. "Tu voulais une petite fête piteuse pour enterrer ton célibat perdu."

"Ce n'est pas pour ca que la fête est organisé" fredonna-t-il, prenant une longue traînée de sa cigarette et détournant sa tête pour rejeté la fumée. "Je pense que Ginny désespère d'être la seule Weasley célibataire. Elle veut se marier. Elle est juste tombée amoureuse du mauvais garçon."

"Percy n''est pas marié, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Il ne compte pas," dit Ron, lançant sa cigarette avec plus de force que nécessaire. "Le jour ou il est devenu un Mangemort, était le jour ou il est mort aux yeux de notre famille."

"Ce n'est pas beau."

"La Vie n'est pas belle," résista-t-il, la regardant avec regret encore une fois. Les pensées de son frère perdu sortirent de son esprit quand il la regarda fatigué, belle et le chemin de boucles sauvages qui avaient échappé à sa tresse encadrant son visage. "Je t'aime."

Son sourire devint doux, ses yeux brun le regardait fixement. "Combien de temps ta piteuse fête va-t-elle durer ?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Assez longtemps pour rendre Ginny saoul, je suppose."

"Cela ne devrait pas prendre longtemps, alors," dit Hermione avec bon espoir. "Je vais finir ce travail et ensuite nous pourrons passer du temps ensemble. Nous n'avons pas eu trop de moment seul depuis que nous avons dit à ta famille que nous nous mariions."

Ron fronça les sourcils. "As-tu bu avec ma soeur auparavant ?"

"Elle est mince, ca ne vas pas prendre longtemps," Hermione se pencha, plaçant un baiser chaste contre ses lèvres. Elle parla de nouveau, cette fois dans un chuchotement grinçant alors qu'elle partagait le même air que lui, "je finirai ce sur quoi je travaille tandis que vous deux seriez à votre fête et ensuite nous adopterons une meilleure façon d'atténuer ton anxiété sur notre mariage."

Ron leva ses sourcils, étudiant son visage attentivement. "Cela sonne comme une promesse."

"Ca l'est."

"Puis-je avoir un échantillon ?" demanda Ron qui s'étendit par la suite, saisissant Hermione et la retirant brusquement de ces livres qu'elle toisait constamment. Elle hurla, mais ne resista pas quand il l'a tira sur ses genoux. Ses bras enveloppés autour de son cou, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle se pencha et lecha le lobe de son oreille. Il gémi, son souffle sonnant plein de désir, "Agréable".

"Mmm," Hermione bourdonna, son souffle chaud contre son oreille alors qu'elle la sucait et elle se fraya un chemin de son oreille jusqu'à la courbe de son cou. "Je grifferai ton dos, tu griffera le mien - sa ressemble à un plan non ?"

"Un plan du diable," consenti-t-il d'une voix basse alors qu'il pencha sa tête sur le côté pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

Il souhaitai qu'il y ait une façon d'allez en lune de miel avec Hermione une fois que l'enfer de la planification du mariage sur un tel laps de temps soit fini, partir quelque part où il n'y avait aucun enfant-

"Est-ce que tu es prêts, Ronnie ?"

- ou de soeurs.

Il ferma ses yeux; sa tête tomba souteni lourdement contre la chaise alors que Ginny avancait dans la pièce. "Ta ponctualité est, comme toujours, impeccable. Pouvons-nous faire la fête demain soir ? Tu sais que je t'aime, mais-"

"La Soirée entre filles demain soir," annonca Ginny, contournant la table et s'arrêtant devant eux. "bien, très bien. Entendre ces mots réveille le romantique moi."

"Ouais, c'est pourquoi nous l'avons fait," dit Ron sèchement, retenant Hermione quand elle fit un mouvement pour descendre de ses genoux. Hermione rigola sottement, couvrant sa bouche de sa main quand elle compris évidemment pourquoi il avait besoin d'elle là. L'avoir sur lui, avec ses lèvres chaudes sur sa peau fit son corps douloureux pour elle. "Fou le camp, Gin. Donne-nous un moment."

Ginny fronca les sourcils. "Oh, honnêtement, ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas que-"

"Fou le camp !"

"Mais, ils seront ici d'une minute à l'autre."

"Ils ?" Ron chuchota, ses yeux essayant de restez ouvert pour regarder la tête d'Hermione qui avait le regard braqué sur sa soeur avec horreur. "Tu n'as pas fait ça!"

Un coup tappa à la porte d'entrée, répondant à la question de Ron avec certitude.

"Parlez au diable," dit Ginny vivement, passant devant Ron et Hermione pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Ron regarda fixement sa soeur quand elle alla ouvrir la porte en parcourant l'appartement de Ron. Elle portait une courte robe noir avec des talons noirs qui avaient des bandes enveloppées autour de ses chevilles et mollets. Ses cheveux roux étaient libre et tombaient en bas son dos, mais ils étaient bouclés, plutôt que juste naturellement ondulé. Cela ne s'annoncait pas de bonne augure.

"Quel est l'interêt d'avoir un gardien du secret si Harry fait entrer les trous du cul que nous ne voulons pas laisser entrer ?" Bougonna Ron alors qu'il poussait Hermione sur ses pieds pour atteintre sa poche pour prendre son étain de cigarette. "Oublie tous nos plans - ils vont m'avoir toute la nuit et ensuite demain soir c'est votre soirée entre filles. À ce rythme, nous serons mariés avant que nous ne le fassions de nouveau."

"Mais, nous devons faire le serm-" Hermione fut coupé quand Ron bondi, placant sa main sur sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase.

Hermione le regardait toujours dans les yeux avec perplexité quand ses frères rentraient dans son appartement, le faisant sembler décidément plus petits avec leurs grandes tailles - sa famille pouvait aspirer n'importe qu'elle air d'une pièce. Il ne rigolait pas quand il les assimilaient à des détraqueurs.

Ils complimentèrent tous Ginny sur sa tenue.

"Ennui aux paradis ?" demanda Fred en replacant une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille comme il étudia Ron & hermione qui se tenait là, Ron ayant toujours la main serrée fermement sur la bouche d'Hermione. "Si je faisait ça à Angelina pour arrêter son barratin je boiterais pendant une semaine ? Je suis impressionné."

"S'il vous plaît, foutez le camp," gémi Ron, en enlevant sa main de la bouche d'Hermione. "Je ne veux vraiment pas aller à cette fête. Dans le cas où vous avez manqué la note, nous sommes dans une situation très dangereuse. Je ne pas que nous devrions y allez."

"Harry est le gardien du secret, Tout ira bien," dit Ginny dédaigneusement qu'elle allait étreintre Hermione. "Nous aurons une super soirée entre filles pour toi, ne pensez pas que j'ai oublié. Ce soir je passe la soirée des garçons et demain celle des sorcières."

Hermione secoua sa tête, ses yeux larges. "La Soirée entre filles, quand ai-je été d'accord avec cela ? Je ne-"

"Ne vous inquiéter pas, vous deux avez déjà fait la cérémonie," dit Bill, souriant à Hermione d'une manière rassurante alors qu'il avait totalement mal compris son état énervé. "C'est sii bon, l'amusement propre."

"Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit propre qui est amusant ?" demanda George regardant en fronçant les sourcils Fred.

"Non, non par définition l'amusement c'est sale," dit Fred avec un sourire. "Bill est un menteur, nous planifions d'avoir des tas d'amusement très désagréable, sale. Ron est très chanceux d'avoir des frères qui ont passé beaucoup d'années à explorer des voies autour des cérémonies obligatoires."

Bill renifla. "Je vais le dire à Angelina."

"Fais-le," dit Fred. "Elle sait que je planifie d'avoir des tas d'amusement sale. Ce n'est pas chaque jour que mon frère le plus jeune se marie. Elle serait déçue si je ne le faisait pas."

"Dis-moi de ne pas y aller," réitéra Ron à Hermione. "Je suis très sérieux."

"Nous parlons de la perte de ta liberté, Ronnie," dit Fred sérieusement, levant les yeux sur Ron : des 'yeux larges, horrifiés. "De ton célibat, pour toujours."

"Je ne perds rien, je gagne Hermione et Philip. J'ai détesté mon célibat," bougonna Ron alors qu'il s'assis et qu'il commencait à se rouler une cigarette. "Et la dernière chose dans le monde que je veux faire est sortit ce soir avec vous faire je ne sais quoi - ça m'a pris trois jours pour me remettre de la fête de Charlie."

"Allez, Ron - Tu devrais y aller."

"Que ?" haleta Ron, levant les yeux vers Hermione sous le choc. Elle lui souriait, ses yeux bruns chauds et rayonnants comme s'il avait dit quelque chose qui lui avait plu. "Est-ce que tu es devenu folle ?"

"Allez vas-y amuse toi" dit Hermione, lui donnant un autre sourire. "J'ai du travail à faire de toute façon. Je veillerai."

"Oh, ne fait pas ça," dit Fred, mettant une main sur l'épaule de Ron. "Le soleil sera levé avant que nous ne soyons de retour."

"Certains d'entre nous doivent travailler demain," dit Harry alors qu'il entra dans la pièce, son bras autour de la taille de Ginny. "Nous serons de retour avant le soleil."

"Comme enfer!" gronda George. "C'est la dernière nuit de célibataire de Ronnie, vous appelerez pour dire que vous êttes malades."

"Je ne possède pas ma propre affaire, George," lui rétorqua Harry. "J'ai des réelles responsabilités."

"Je suis du côté d'Harry," dit Charlie, secouant sa tête. "Je ne peux pas appeller et dire que je suis malade."

"Ouais, je ne peux pas non plus," soupira Bill. "Je suppose que je ressemblerai juste à l'enfer à la banque demain."

"Quand vous-êtes vous transformer en personne âgés les gars ?" Fred gronda dans le dégoût. "Tu vas le supporter, ça Gin ?"

"J'ai planifié cette fête et je me tue pour préparé ce mariage, la moindre des choses que vous pourriez faire est avoir la décence de l'apprécier," dit Ginny fermement alors qu'elle se separra de Harry et marcha jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger. Elle fit claquer ses mains contre la table et regarda fixement Ron. "Maintenant, je veux que tu mettes tes chaussures et ton manteau que tu sois heureux d'avoir les gens qui t'aime pour vouloir célébrer la perte de ton célibat que tu déteste tant."

Ron regarda fixement sa soeur, avec sa robe serrée. Elle semblait parée pour tuer si les larmes n'étaient pas imprimé dans ses yeux. Elle se tuait pour planifier le mariage parce qu'elle pensait que c'était le mariage qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Cette fête était celle qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais. Celui qu'elle aimait été lié à un destin qui pourrait très probablement l'emporter avant qu'elle n'ait jamais obtenu un mariage ou des enfants.

Ron n'avait pas vraiment compris jusqu'à ce moment. Elle était habillée et avait un grand besoin de lui pour sortir et aimer une de ses nuits.

"Bien." Ron pris son étain de tabac et le mis dans sa poche. Il se leva, en se regardant, & décidant qu'il devrait probablement se changer. "Donnez-moi un moment pour me changer."

"Ne te tue pas," dit George amèrement. "Je sais, tu pense que la direction de notre propre affaire est facile, mais croit le ou pas, nous travaillons, aussi - tu es juste plus important que cela. Ginny est plus importante, aussi - elle a vraiment travaillé dur pour le planifier."

"Je sais. Je suis une tête de noeud," dit Ron, roulant ses yeux en partant. "Je serai rapide."

"Parfait," dit Ginny soulagé. "Harry, as-tu apporté l'argent Moldu ?"

"Dans ma poche, en abondance."

"Où l'emmenez vous ?" demanda Hermione. "Ca ne peut pas être n'importe où de trop désagréable si Ginny y va."

"Vrai" dit Fred sèchement, semblant se retenir le rire. "Ginny nous gardent dans le droit chemin."

Ron secoua sa tête quand le reste de ses frères renifla d'un air incrédule. Il descendu, redoutant la nuit libre s'il allait faire quelque chose de sale et très désagréable, il préférerait être avec Hermione au lieu de ses frères et soeur. Cependant, il décida de ne pas laisser parraitre sa déception - il préférait avoir un visage heureux pour Ginny.


End file.
